


In the darkness you'll be mine

by Kurerufox



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Cute Negan (Walking Dead), Dom Negan (Walking Dead), First Time Blow Jobs, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Some of the saviors are vampires, Sub Daryl Dixon, Vampire Bites, Vampire Negan (Walking Dead), a bit of fluff too!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 50,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurerufox/pseuds/Kurerufox
Summary: Alternate TWD universe with vampire dom Negan who finds a good-looking hunter in the woods that he really wants to keep.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Negan, Regina/Todd
Comments: 44
Kudos: 89





	1. Hunting the hunter

It was early morning and Daryl was out in the woods hunting, crossbow in hand, walking silently and aware. He thought he heard something and stopped moving, eyes screwed watching in the direction of the sound. He waited for a while but nothing happened so he started silently walking again, looking for animal prints on the ground.

A few meters away from him, exactly in the direction where he had been looking, a tall man was standing hidden behind a big tree. He was smelling the air, wind coming in his direction from where Daryl was. A smile slowly growing on his lips.

Daryl finally found a fresh print in the soil, a dear was nearby. He stopped and watched in the direction where the prints were going before he was startled by a noise behind him. He rapidly turned around pointing his crossbow ready to shoot but there was nothing to see, he frowned unsettled and spent a moment looking between the trees and branches. Finally his eyes caught a movement, someone had just hid behind a tree.

A walker? Couldn't be, they don't hide, thought Daryl. He felt troubled and decided to investigate instead of following the deer's prints. He slowly started walking towards the tree where the human shape had hid. He stopped a few meters away and said:

"Hey! Com'on out! I know you're there!"

Nothing happened so he moved swiftly to the other side of the tree crossbow aimed to shoot. To his surprise there wasn't anybody there... he scowled and promptly looked around him. He was certain he had seen someone. He checked the ground for prints and found nothing so after a few seconds of thinking he decided to go back to his deer's prints while keeping an eye on his surroundings, feeling a bit unsettled like someone was watching him.

A few meters away, the tall man was smirking, he liked the fact that this hunter was good at his job, almost fully aware of its surroundings, he liked the fact that he had seen him through the thick woods even though he had been discreet. And most of all he liked his smell, especially now that he was stressed and sweating a bit more. This was going to be a fucking fun hunt, a fucking nice kill!

Daryl was walking slowly, the deer's trail was leading him further away from camp but he knew these woods pretty well now and guessed it was going for the small water stream further down the hill so he kept on following his prey.

He wasn't the only one, the tall man was walking completely silently behind him, enjoying the man's scent and the way he moved, the way he flicked his head to get his hairs off his eyes, the way he sniffed his nose. He could also smell the deer a few meters downhill and decided to wait and see if the hunted would catch it or not.

Daryl saw the deer behind a small bush a few meters downhill, he stopped and stood still, he was close enough to shoot so he slowly aimed and took his time to be sure to kill the animal and not just injure it. The arrow silently flew straight into the deer's heart and the animal fell on the ground. Daryl smiled and was about to walk to his prey when he heard a low and dark voice just behind him:

"Fucking nicely done, call me fucking impressed!"

Daryl flinched and aimed his crossbow at the man only to realise he had no arrow ready to shoot. The man chuckled.

"Even with an arrow that wouldn't be of much fucking use against me anyway boy." He walked towards Daryl and lowered the weapon with the the tip of his fingers.

"Who a' you? What d'you want?" asked Daryl with a hoarse voice, taking a step back actually feeling quite intimidated by the tall man.

"Well, my name is Negan and I fucking want _you_!" answered the man with a smirk pointing a barbed-wired baseball bat to Daryl's face.

Daryl frowned and froze, his heart suddenly beating louder in his chest. He flicked his head to move his hairs off his eyes, the man was dressed in black jeans and leather jacket, a red scarf around his neck, looking very clean for someone walking in the woods... and he wanted _him_?

"Wha'? I ain't..." he didn't have time to finish his sentence, the man had moved his bat to Daryl's mouth, effectively shutting him up.

"You will fucking speak when I ask you to boy, that's rule fucking number one for you. Right?" His head was slightly tilted to the right, eyes squinted and darker than before, Daryl felt a shiver run down his spine. The man moved the bat obviously waiting for an answer.

"Right." Daryl answered even though he didn't want to, survival instincts kicking in.

"Right, good boy!" The glint in the man's eyes made Daryl even more worried, the smirk was also back on his lips and Daryl wasn't sure if this was a good thing.

Negan moved closer to him. "What's you name boy?" His free hand was now caressing Daryl's neck, sending shivers through his entire body, he moved annoyed by the feeling and sniffled his nose answering in a rough and unfriendly voice:

"Daryl."

The man moved closer again and this time he put his hand firmly around Daryl's neck, holding him in place.

"Darrrhul, mmh sounds about right." he said with a deep voice, moving his body uncomfortably close to smell Daryl's neck. "Aaah, you're an O-neg type... my fucking favourite!" He looked really pleased and Daryl tried to move away wondering what that meant but the hand on his neck was strong and instead he found himself forced to kneel down with its pressure. He landed on the ground with a groan, the man was chuckling next to him. "You're a feisty one, right?" Daryl didn't see the point of answering until the hand on his neck turned into a stinging pain, fingernails piercing his skin. "Right?"

"Right!" Daryl answered whining in spite of himself, putting a hand up towards the one holding his neck to try and take it off or at least make the pain stop. His oppressor let go of him before he could even touch him so his hand covered his bloody neck to soothe it. Daryl looked up, the man was towering, a kind of darkness surrounding him, he shivered wondering what was going to happen.

"Put that fucking crossbow on the ground." Daryl did as he was told without thinking. Negan slowly kneeled behind him thus putting Daryl between his long legs, his chest pressing slowly on his back. He put the bat on the floor next to him and pressed Daryl's body against his own with one strong hand. Daryl squirmed unsuccessfully, the man's other hand grabbed the arm his was holding to his neck and pressed it down and away.

The smell of Daryl's blood was intoxicating to Negan, he wondered how long this boy had been around without his knowledge and enjoyed felling him squirm in his arms, warm and strong body slightly shivering.

"Get off me!" gasped Daryl.

"Shhht, don't be fucking afraid boy, I ain't gonna kill you." casually said Negan, surprised that he actually meant it, this boy was different from his previous preys, scruffy and a bit smelly, feisty but also rather good looking, with beautiful blue eyes hiding behind his long bangs. He felt unsettled by the butterflies suddenly acting in his belly and decided to take a bite to stop thinking about it for the moment.

Daryl's head was violently pushed towards his shoulder before a pair of fangs pierced his neck so very painfully that he couldn't hold the scream that came out of his mouth. Panic-stricken, his entire body suddenly got out of his control, struggling like a mad man to get away, unsuccessfully. The strong arms holding him fast against the powerful body behind him were like iron claws. He felt his heartbeat fastening, his breath becoming erratic, his head getting dizzier by the second, he was whining painfully, his hands clinging onto the man's arms, desperately trying to take them off.

"P...please...st...stop..." was all he could manage to say in a trembling voice before his vision started to get dark, his treacherous body slowly going limp taking him towards unconsciousness.

Negan fed until he felt the boy's heartbeat slowing dangerously down. He stopped and licked the bite marks to cauterise the wounds. He moved his body backwards to let Daryl's limp body slide backwards into his arms so that he could admire his features. He looked really fucking nice, sleeping with his mouth half opened, long blond lashes and short facial hairs framing a perfect-looking mouth he suddenly wanted to kiss. So he did, it was smooth and he licked it, tongue daring in to taste the boy's saliva. It was delicious and made the butterflies in his belly come back, he found himself wondering if maybe he could make him his instead of keeping him just a bit longer to feed on, he had been alone for so long, wandering around by himself in this desolate world, the thought annoyed him a little so he decided to postpone any decision.

He took the boy in his arms, bride's style, put his crossbow and his bat on him and got up. He took a look at the dead deer as he walked passed it and decided to come back for it, it would be a nice food supply for the boy and a shame to let it rot.


	2. Deep in the cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl painfully learns Negan's rules.

When Daryl came to he was comfortably lying in a bed, covered in warm blankets. It was dark and when he tried to move he realised how weak he felt, the pain in his neck suddenly reminded him what had happened before he lost consciousness, he felt panic rising and searched his pocket for his lighter, he needed light to assess his surroundings, where the hell was he? What had happened? The dead were walking okay, but vampires?! He touched his neck feeling the bite mark made him shiver.

He found his lighter and flicked it on, the dim light it made was enough for him to realise he was underground in a cave, the comfortable bed was actually made of a big pile of blankets on a pile of branches. The room was vast, he was in a corner and he couldn't see the other end.

He tried to move to get up but his body made it impossible, his legs were like marshmallow and holding his upper body straight was wearying, the arm holding the lighter was already trembling in exhaustion. Seeing no one around, he let out a small groan of resignation and let his body fall back on the makeshift mattress, holding the dim light up with his arm leaned on his chest for support.

He was stuck here for now, his mind started to wander, was that man really a vampire? How long had it been since he had left the camp? Would the others look for him? And why was he here? The tall man had told him he wouldn't kill him, but for what reason? His train of thoughts suddenly stopped when he heard noise coming from the other end of the cave, something being dragged on the floor, slowly coming his way. He squinted his eyes trying to see what was coming, after a while he could distinguish a tall shape, the man was back and dragging the deer he had killed earlier.

Negan let the corpse fall to the ground and walked towards him.

"Awake already? Shit, you're a fucking warrior aren't you?" he chuckled, visibly pleased with the fact. Daryl didn't answer, too tired to say anything and Negan let it pass, seeing how pale and shaky the boy was.Instead he took the lighter from Daryl's hand.

"Fire is a fucking dangerous thing to hold with such a fucking shaky hand boy!" his tone was patronising and Daryl felt like a child, too tired to respond he just looked down. "Of course... you can't fucking see in the dark." he suddenly said, Daryl looked at him. Obviously he couldn't, but could Negan? Said man took a piece of wood and lit it up with the lighter, it was a torch and suddenly the room was brighter.

"Are you thirsty?" Daryl was very thirsty indeed so he nodded scowling at the man, hating the fact that he seemed happy about the situation.

"Daryl, here's fucking rule number two for you: you will speak when fucking spoken to, right?" He wasn't smiling any more and looked threatening standing next to the bed with his arms crossed. Daryl sniffled his nose quietly, a shiver running through him.

"Right" it was a feeble answer, almost whispered but Negan heard it, thanks to his vampiric hearing faculties. He smirked and turned around, walked to another part of the cave, Daryl could only see a faint shadow moving in the darkness. He came back with a bottle of water, sat next to Daryl and helped him to sit up holding him with a strong arm behind his back. He then gently helped him drink from the bottle.

"Good boy." he said when Daryl was finished. "I'll leave the bottle here for you. Right?" He put the bottle down next to the bed looking at Daryl for an answer without letting him go.

"Right." muttered Daryl looking away.

"You sleep now." It wasn't a question. Daryl was beyond tired anyway so he just closed his eyes wondering if the man was going to stay there, next to him, before he fell back asleep.

The next time Daryl woke up it was because of the mouthwatering smell of meat cooking over a fire. He opened his eyes, the tall man was standing next to a bonfire a few feet away from him, pieces of deer were roasting on sticks.

"You're awake, good. Are you hungry?"

Daryl sniffled and shook his head to move the hairs off his eyes, he slowly sat on the makeshift bed, brushed his face with his hand trying to wake up his brain when a strong voice shouted:

"Daryl, remember the rules boy!"

"Fuck you!" Daryl answered right away, feeling better than the first time he had woken up "I ain't your boy!" he scowled looking at the man... who wasn't there any more.

Before he could realise what was happening a barbed-wired bat landed on his back, pushing a violent gasp of air out of his lungs followed by a groan between clenched teeth, the barbed-wire had sank into the skin of his back and that was painful to say the least since he was only wearing a tee-shirt.

"You will fucking respect the rules boy, or you will fucking suffer!" Negan was standing tall next to Daryl, his bloodied bat in hand. "This is Lucille" he moved the bat to Daryl's face who didn't flinch, "she's a thirsty one, so you should fucking behave boy!" Daryl's body was shaking and he had difficulties breathing properly but the anger in him wasn't cooling down, he knew suffering, his dad had taught him how to handle it so he replied:

"Fuck you an' you' rules!" looking straight into the man's eyes through his tousled hair. He expected to receive another blow but instead Negan started laughing.

"Fuck me indeed!" he turned around laughing some more before turning his gaze back to Daryl looking at him with an arched eyebrow, nodding "Feisty, just the way I fucking like it, right?" Daryl frowned, was that a question he was supposed to answer?

"Fuck you." he muttered unsettled by the man's attitude.

Negan put his bat down. "I've found the fucking camp where you came from whilst you were sleeping boy, tomorrow we'll fetch someone I can torture to make you comply. Right?"

Daryl froze, eyes widening "No...don't."

"What was that? Did you fucking apologise to me?" Negan looked at him, moving closer with narrow eyes.

"Am sorry." muttered Daryl, the idea of anyone being tortured for his compliance making him sick.

"I am sorry **Sir** , please forgive my rudeness, is what you want to fucking say. Right?" he had tilted his head to the side and was smirking now. Daryl wanted to punch him in the face but he answered:

"Right." Negan moved closer, his feet touching Daryl's bedside.

"You want to be a fucking good boy and repeat the full fucking sentence! Right?" he nodded looking serious again.

"Am sorry sir for bein' rude..." Daryl said in a hoarse voice "...please forgive me?" It sounded like a question because he wasn't sure he had repeated the sentence correctly and felt worried for his friends.

The "Good boy!" he received in return made him feel somehow better. "Now. Are you fucking hungry?" Daryl was starving, and the smell made him feel almost dizzy with hunger so he nodded and answered a few seconds later realising he had to speak up:

"Yes."

Negan looked at him and simply added "Sir." Daryl repeated:

"Yes sir."

"Attaboy!" Negan smirked and gestured him to follow him next to the bonfire, picking up his bat on the way "Come, sit down." He showed Daryl a small bench next to the fire with a small table next to it.

Daryl moved slowly, he was feeling weak and his back was hurting, he could feel the blood trickling down from where the barbed-wire had landed on his skin. He walked on wobbly legs towards the bench as ordered, his stomach gurgling at the meat's smell. He sat down and the tall man handed him a plate full of meat, he took it looking at the tall man scowling. "What do a polite boy want to fucking say?" asked Negan.

"Thank you." Negan was still looking at him with a raised eyebrow so he added "Sir."

"Yes, see, I'll make a fucking good boy out of you." he smirked and walked away into the darkness. Daryl was glad he could eat on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Tell me what you think?  
> Tell me if you want more! :)


	3. Towards the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan and Daryl get to know each other a bit better.

After eating Daryl felt tiredness slowly overwhelming him, the tall man had returned a moment ago and was sitting silently by his side, looking at the fire seemingly lost in his thoughts.

Negan starred at the flames slowly eating the wood, his head was fighting with the butterflies in his belly, he really liked this boy, untamed and rough around the edges but also so human and concerned about the well-being of his friends. It touched something deep within him. He had lied about finding the camp, he hadn't even looked for it.

Daryl put the plate down on the small table and flinched when a cold hand landed on his back, just under his wound.

"We need to take care of that, don't want you to get a fucking infection." He looked at the man, who seemed genuinely concerned but Daryl wasn't interested in any form of physical contact with his captor so he shrug his shoulders and said:

"It's nothin', I've had worse." and then sniffled and looked at his hands to avoid eye contact too.

"Well, I can tell you've had worse..." replied Negan with a sad tone in his voice. He felt sad about that fact but pushed the butterflies back down and continued "but this wasn't a fucking question" his hand was gently caressing the back of the man next to him. "But before we do that, do you need to piss or do a number two?"

The question made Daryl uncomfortable but he needed to piss so he nodded and made a "Mmh" as an answer.

"That's not how you want to fucking answer me. Try again boy." The hand on Daryl's back slid away to land on Negan's hip. Daryl sighed trough his nose and answered:

"Yes sir." He felt like he was a child being scolded at a scout camp, or at least that's the way he imagined it would be since he never had actually been a boy-scout.

"Good boy, get up and follow me then." Negan took another torch and walked him towards a corner where he was surprised to see what would most probably be a proper boy-scout toilet : a hole in the ground with a wooden seat standing above it. It even had a sort of screen for privacy. "When you're done pour some of this soil to cover it so it doesn't smell." Negan showed him a small shovel stuck in some dirt next to the seat. "Right?" He was looking at him waiting for acknowledgement.

"Right." said Daryl nodding. Negan planted the torch on the ground and went back to the bonfire.

When Daryl came back to the bonfire Negan pointed a finger towards the bed ordering "Take off your clothes and shoes and lay down on your belly." As he was getting up. Daryl had a moment of hesitation but the faces of his friends made him obey.

He was feeling a bit cold being away from the fire and probably due to his state of fatigue and the blood-loss, goosebumps appeared on his body and he shivered when Negan sat next to him. He looked up wary.

"My saliva has healing properties, I'm not gonna feed on you so don't fucking move. Right?" Negan said looking into Daryl's blue eyes. The latter frowned, wondering what that meant exactly, but feeling too tired to argue he simply answered:

"Right"

Negan leant over the muscular body, he saw the scars on the boy's back and knew immediately that they were old and felt a twinge in his heart. He licked the bloody wounds, enjoying the taste and also the shivers his ministration were sending through Daryl's body. And when a moan escaped from his boy's mouth he had to bite his own lip in order to avoid moaning too. He swallowed and declared "We're done for now. You can put your tee-shirt back on." He sat and pulled the blankets up to cover Daryl's body. "Now you sleep." He wanted to lay down next to him but his head was still wining the fight against the butterflies in his belly so he got up and went back to the fire side.

A few minutes later he could hear Daryl's deep and steady breath as well as his slow heartbeat, the boy was fast asleep so he let himself doze off where he was sitting.

Daryl woke up with a start, breathing fast after a weird dream involving Rick and the tall man and a lot of blood spilt all over. He blinked a few times and sniffled before recognising the cave he was in. His gaze turned towards the very diminished fire and then towards the tall man sitting next to it, said man looked back at him.

"Had a fucking bad dream boy? Want me to cuddle you?" He really wanted to according to the butterflies.

"No." Replied a grumpy Daryl intentionally omitting the 'sir' in his sentence, feeling angry at the tall man for the things he had done to Rick in his dream. Negan chuckled:

"Are you fucking sure you want to answer me this way?" The fucking brat was trying his patience.

"No, am alright." said Daryl, pushing it a bit more just because.

Negan didn't say anything, got up and walked towards him with an unreadable face. Daryl felt anxiety grow inside him with each step the man made in his direction, by the time he was standing next to the bed, Daryl was feeling nauseous and he added a very late "Sir" looking anxiously at the tall man.

"Oh _now_ he fucking says it!" Negan grinned, his fangs showing themselves between his lips, making Daryl shudder and his heart speed up.

Negan sent one of his legs over Daryl's body and kneeled sitting on top of his pelvis one leg on each side. The friction against his crotch made the younger man groan quietly which didn't go unnoticed.

"What's that boy? You like me riding you?" asked Negan with a smirk back on his face.

"No sir" replied Daryl straight away, just to be clear. Even though it did feel good somehow.

"Don't worry, you'll learn to fucking like it." The expression of pure lust on Negan's face made Daryl want to curl back into a shell and the expression on his own face made Negan chuckle in return. "Yeah boy, I'll make you fucking like it" he bent forward and put his hands on either side of Daryl's head an then his lips on Daryl's, remembering how soft and nice they were, suddenly wanting to taste him some more. The younger man froze, looking at him eyes wide open, Negan saw that as an opportunity to seek for more, his tongue licked slowly his boy's lips and he moved his pelvis slowly against the warm body beneath him.

Daryl didn't know what to do, nor what he wanted to do, torn between the idea of anything bad happening to his friends if he was to refuse to cooperate and the fear of what could actually happen to him if he was to do _something or any things_ with a fucking vampire. When Negan told him:

"Kiss me boy" in a low voice, he shook his head and took a much needed breath before saying in an almost inaudible and hoarse voice:

"I don' wan' to...sir" Negan looked at him with a serious face.

"Of course you fucking do, because I want you to. Right?" His head slightly bent to the side, he was waiting for an answer. Daryl resigned himself and looked away before answering:

"Right"

And when Negan's lips were back on his he parted his lips to let the cold intruding tongue inside and made an effort to actually kiss back. To his surprise it felt nice, Negan was gentle and a good kisser, even though Daryl didn't actually have much to compare with in his personal history. When a cold hand slid behind his neck to deepen the kiss he moaned despite himself and that made Negan moan even louder into the kiss.

Negan opened his eyes when Daryl moaned and realised that the boy had closed his eyes and was actually moving his hips to get more friction. That made him grow hard and the twitch his cock made made Daryl moan again and open his eyes in surprise.

Negan broke the kiss feeling breathless and wanting to look at the flushed face he had made. Daryl was panting beneath him and suddenly stopped moving his hips, looking kind of ashamed about it. Negan smiled at him and said in a husky voice:

"What's that boy? Are you fucking yourself dry against me?" Daryl flushed even more and sniffled his nose shaking his head.

"No it's... you're... you doin'it...sir" he stammered looking ill at ease, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh I'm fucking doing it alright, but so are _you_ boy!" Negan chuckled "Don't get me wrong: I like it!" The grin was back on his face and he was stroking Daryl's hair off his face affectionately. "Do it some more boy, show me how you like it."

Daryl felt utterly awkward about the task he was given, was the man teasing him? Or was he supposed to actually do it? When Negan tilted his head and said:

"I'm fucking waiting boy." He understood and slowly started to move his pelvis in small waves, rubbing his crotch against the tall man. He closed his eyes to avoid seeing the lust growing in the eyes of the man riding him, only to hear him say in a husky voice:

"Open those blue eyes for me boy, fucking look at me." And he did, earning a loud moan of approval from Negan and a "Good boy!" that made him feel stangely good and proud. The hand that was stroking his hair was now caressing his upper body in a sensual way, sending frisson through his entire body, he felt his crotch harden, suddenly it became too much for his senses and he moaned loudly surprising himself as he did.

"Yeah, you fucking like that boy, right?" He couldn't deny it, even if it felt wrong, after all Merle had always hated faggots and this was what faggots did, wasn't it? His thoughts stopped when he felt Negan lean over him again.

"Fucking focus on me boy!" He hadn't realise his eyes had drifted away from Negan and when he looked at him again, the smile he saw was surprisingly genuine and that made him even harder somehow. He was panting, he needed more, he didn't know more of what exactly and he let out a small desperate moan still looking into Negan's eyes with a flushed face. The latter understood, for he was feeling the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter took a life of its own! :)  
> So next chapter will (or will not?) be a boyxboy... hold your breath, I've got to get some sleep now! ;)


	4. You make me thirsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's time for a boy x boy ladies and gents! ;)  
> Enjoy!

Daryl wondered if Merle knew how nice faggot's sensations were as he was currently engaged in the most amazingly sensual body-rubbing mouth-kissing and mind-blowing experience he had ever had. Sure his personal knowledge was rather small and he had never been with a man before, but this, this was just wondrous, his whole body was committed, he couldn't stop himself from moaning even if he felt ashamed about it and he wanted more of it with every second passing. He had been alone for so long, not even knowing how to engage, thinking he wasn't good enough for anyone that he had not realised how much he craved for some physical contact, for something tactile and not verbal.

The intimidating tall man was currently giving him everything, all at once, and his head was nicely spinning, he wanted more and it was intoxicating, he was looking at Negan who seemed just as high as he was, noticed his eyes were glowing in a strange way and wondered why.

"Boy...you're something else!" said the tall man panting, "Your smell is fucking...driving me crazy." a smile appeared on his face, "Fucking glad I took you!"

Daryl didn't want to talk any more, already missing the full physical contact, he timidly raised a hand to grab Negan's leather jacket and pull him for another kiss, he really wanted to feel his body against his. Negan chuckled:

"What's that? Want some more boy?" he tilted his head and raised an enquiring eyebrow, not moving and smirking as he waited for Daryl to manage an answer, he could see how dazed he was, aroused like him. A small furtive smile appeared on Daryl's mouth and made Negan's butterflies multiply instantly.

"Yes sir." It was muttered but made Negan utterly happy.

"Good boy!" he said, letting his body fall back into the embrace, kissing the good-looking and horny hunter, sending a hand lower on the boy's back to grasp a firm cheek, making him moan even more, enjoying the effect he had, the uncontrolled tremors making Daryl's breath shake in their kiss.

The butterflies in his belly were slowly but surely winning the fight making him want to _make love_ to this boy instead of just fucking him and feeding on him like he had intended to. He wondered if he could go further straight away, the boy seemed to be a virgin, at least with men and Negan felt protective and caring towards him, thanks to those fucking butterflies, he grunted at the long-forgotten feelings coming back up. And stopped kissing to look at the boy with concern.

Daryl saw the strange look in Negan's eyes and immediately wondered if he had done something wrong, his body tensed and his eyes looked down, like an anxious child. Negan's butterflies went on full alert, he took the boy's chin to make him look up:

"Hey boy, everything's okay. Right?" Daryl wasn't sure, but if Negan was, then it probably was so he nodded and added a rough:

"Right." Negan's hand on his chin was stroking him gently and he asked:

"Do you really want more boy? Or are you just being obedient?" The question troubled Daryl more than he could have expected, Negan looked genuinely interested, there was no smirk on his face, no 'fucking' in his sentence neither, which seemed strange somehow. But most of all, he was asked for his personal opinion and wasn't sure about was he wanted to answer. Torn between what his body yearned to do and the fact that it had all started by him being abducted and his friends threatened. And also the fact that this man was actually a fucking vampire!

Daryl frowned and looked away, shaking his head with confusion, thinking and arguing with himself silently, unable to choose. Negan looked at him and took that as a shy and unspoken negative answer, he suddenly hated the fucking butterflies in his belly and moved to get up, off Daryl's warm body saying in a sad and low voice:

"I see."

Negan's sudden reaction was all Daryl needed to decide and he grabbed the tall man's hand before he could fully get away and looked at him with a look somewhere between shy and desperate, face flushed red and said in a hoarse voice:

"I wan' more...sir."

Negan felt his heart stop for a second, overflowed with sudden joy, his butterflies having a fucking celebration. He smiled and turned around to face Daryl still lying in the makeshift bed. 

"Okay then, help me take my fucking pants off then, boy." The request made Daryl's eyes widen and he looked at the tall man's crotch in front of his face, there was an obvious bulge there that made him blush even more, he hid intentionally behind his bangs as his hands started to unbutton the black jeans. Negan took off his jacked and his tee-shirt and waited patiently as clumsy finger took his pants down to his ankles before uncertain eyes darted up wondering if he was suppose to take the last layer of clothing off too. Negan was enjoying the show, towering above the sexiest blue-eyed boy he had ever encountered. He nodded and said:

"Yes boy, take those off too." And Daryl did, avoiding as much as possible to touch the big and strong member that waited to be freed, his heart speeding up like never before at the sight. He slid the fabric down to Negan's ankles and Negan lifted his legs one after the other to help getting the clothes off completely. When that was done he put his hand on his cock and stroke it slowly, still enjoying watching Daryl who seemed as unsettled as possible, glancing at Negan's hand and then at his face and then looking away before looking back at his hand slowly stroking his cock, face blushed.

"Have you ever been with a man before boy?" Daryl thought he was going to choke before he could answer that question, he thought about saying he wasn't a faggot, but then realised that the tall man was probably one and he didn't want to offend him so he just shook his head no, eyes avoiding contact.

"That's not how you want to answer me boy, try again." said Negan in a calm voice. Daryl plucked up the courage to answer in a hoarse voice:

"No sir." his eyes still avoiding contact. Negan took his chin and made him look up.

"That's nothing to be fucking ashamed of boy." He smiled and added "Don't worry I'll be gentle with you." and Daryl felt like he was going to melt.

Negan took the blankets covering Daryl's almost naked body and tossed them away. He was glad to see a bulge in Daryl's underwear right before shy hands hid it.

"Take off your boxers for me boy." he said with a husky voice, feeling aroused all over again.

Daryl awkwardly did as he was told, feeling strange about the glowing eyes watching his every move, lingering on his semi-erect cock. He sniffled and shook his head to get rid of a strand of hair on his face and looked at the tall man feeling a bit cold and very exposed.

"Look at you...fucking beautiful creature!" Negan was wearing a large smile, his fangs showing completely. He moved slowly towards Daryl who looked like he didn't know what to do with himself, Negan's hand landed on the pale face to strike it gently, his thumb caressed his bottom lip and a shy tongue liked it, blond eyelashes fluttering, he slid his body next to Daryl, lying on his side he moved his hand down the slightly shaky body covered in goosebumps, Daryl exhaled loudly and his warm body moved towards the cold touch all by itself, craving for more contact. Negan chuckled and drew his body nearer, slid his arm under Daryl's back to lift him slightly and pull it on him, making him moan quietly as he craned his head to hide it in Negan's neck.

Negan loved the feeling of the warm body partially covering him, with the arm that was underneath he slowly caressed Daryl's back whilst the other hand went for the boy's cock. The first touch was electrifying, Daryl moaned louder and his body shook, he curled his toes and took a deep breath, smelling Negan's neck as he did so, enjoying the musky scent and the lasting smell of leather on his skin. The feeling was new and definitely good, he wanted to make Negan feel the same way but felt to shy to touch the man's cock so he whined softly at his inability before licking the neck in which his face was holed up. That sent a shiver down Negan's spine and he groaned loudly with pleasure an that made Daryl really happy, so he kept on licking passionately, tasting the cold skin and moaning as Negan made him harder and harder, pre-cum appearing on his glans.

Negan slid hid hand away, he could tell the boy was getting close to his climax and he wanted this to last longer, so he moved Daryl's body completely on top ho him and his hand down to the boy's ass and started rubbing his entrance slowly. The change of position made Daryl moan and lift his head a little, Negan took the opportunity to give him a new task:

"I want you to suck my nipples boy." He said in a low voice, brushing his nose in the blond hair. Daryl looked at him in a daze and nodded whilst mumbling something that sounded like a 'yessir', making Negan chuckle. The young man moved his shoulders to the side and bent his neck to lick shyly a dark and hairy nipple, this was different than a woman's breast and he wasn't sure of how pleasing his tongue could be, but Negan's moan of pleasure was an enticing response so he started to suck as he was told, playing with the bit of flesh with his tongue.

In return Negan, who had already licked one of his fingers started pressing gently at the boy's hole, rubbing it slowly and pushing in a bit more until the top of his finger slid in, Daryl took a sharp breath and lifted his head to look at Negan's face holding his breath, the man looked in his eyes and told him in a husky voice:

"Tell me if it hurts, right?" he raised his eyebrow waiting for an answer, Daryl nodded and Negan added in a smile:

"And breathe boy!" before he started moving his finger inside, slowly pushing further in. Daryl's head fell like a log on Negan's chest and he huffed with his mouth half opened, unable to do anything but dwell in the new sensation he was experiencing moaning more and more, he had no idea this part of his body could feel like that. Merle definitely had no idea about all this, otherwise he would most probably like it.

Negan was fully enjoying every single reaction he extracted from Daryl, the boy was so sensitive it made him harder than wood in anticipation, the scents coming from the boy's body were intoxicating too, he needed to bury himself deep inside him, but he didn't want to hurt him, that meant he had to prepare him first and that was harder than he would have thought, taking all of his willpower to restrain himself, so when Daryl's hips started rocking back and forth against his crotch, he had to painfully bite his own lips to focus.

He took his finger out and Daryl made a sound between a moan and a sob, he spit generously on two fingers and slowly pushed them back in. Daryl moaned louder, feeling the difference and not being sure if it was painful or not, he closed his eyes but Negan told him:

"What about my nipples boy?" He realised he had stopped sucking and moved his head to go back to his task. Negan smiled and started scissoring his fingers inside the boy's warm hole, at that point he was panting like an Everest hiker, sweating and rocking his hips forward to get more friction against his crotch and then arching his back to push the fingers further in, all to Negan's enjoyment.

When a third finger was added Daryl opened his mouth in a silent 'ah' looking at Negan with eyes full of lust, making the vampire's crotch twitch before his free hand grabbed Daryl's neck to pull him into a deep and very sexual kiss, making them both moan in the process. The three fingers were moving at a faster pace and Daryl was still pushing his pelvis back to get more so Negan estimated he was prepared for his cock. He interrupted the kiss and grabbed Daryl's leg to make him ride him before changing his mind and taking the boy in his arm to switch places and lay him down on his back, that way he could admire him whilst penetrating him.

The new position made Daryl feel strange, he had never been underneath before and the handsome man watching him with lust in his eyes was making him feel strange inside his belly.

"Look at you, so fucking sexy for me!" Daryl wondered if he was teasing him but the hand caressing his torso was gentle and smooth and the kiss that followed deep and sensual so he just stopped thinking entirely.

Then Negan stopped kissing again and made him lift his legs, knees bent.

"Hold them up like this." He said and when Daryl put his hands on his tights he was rewarded with a husky "Good boy!" And when the tip of a cold cock pushed slowly at his entrance Daryl held his breath and closed his eyes frowning.

"No, open your eyes, I want you to look at me." Daryl moaned at the request, not sure why he had.

Negan slowly pushed in, his member coated with as much spit as possible, he really didn't want to hurt this boy. But even with so much spit, his dick was still big and he knew it so he moved in a slow motion allowing Daryl to adapt and stopped when he saw the boy clench his teeth. He was half way in and stayed there whilst kissing Daryl and started giving him a hand-job to help him relax.

"I want you to do something boy: try to push my dick out, just as if you wanted to do a number two. Right?" He looked at Daryl with a serious face, his hand still stroking the boy's cock. Daryl nodded, unable to speak and tried to do as he was told and that made him feel dizzy with concentration before he could feel his ass hole move and Negan's cock get deeper within him, he moaned loudly and his body arched half in pain and half in pleasure until Negan was buried completely inside him, and when the tall man couldn't hold back a husky "Fuuuuckingoodboy!" Daryl felt it was definitely worth the effort.

Negan huffed and reopened his eyes, Daryl was watching him in a sort of awe, his mouth half open, eyes glittering, droplets of sweat running on his forehead. His hands were clenched on his tights and he was panting. What a marvellous sight thought Negan, he bent down to kiss him passionately before he started moving his hips gently back and forth.

It took a little while for Daryl to adapt to the size of Negan's hard member, for his features to relax and for his eyes to stop squinting. Negan was caressing his body, tousling his hair, kissing him, his face, his neck. Daryl was slowly turning into a moaning bag of sweaty flesh, bliss was taking over him like he had never experienced before. None of the few women he had been with had provoked that in him, he was captivated by the dark haired man coming in and out of him, making his body shiver and arch on its own. There wasn't any more pain, just pure pleasure and Negan wasn't even stroking his cock any more.

Watching the boy's body relax and hearing his moans turn into pleasured ones only, Negan decided to move his pace up, he was getting tired of holding himself back and he was now certain that the muscular body beneath him could handle a bit of rough sex, but the butterflies in his belly made him unsure so he slowed down again, only to watch a frown appear on Daryl's face and a shy hand move to his arse to make it move faster again. Negan chuckled, this boy was definitely in sync with him so he started pounding in him like he needed to and that seemed to do it for Daryl because he dug his hand into Negan's tight and arched his body for him to go deeper with every thrust, his mouth was still half opened and he was panting and moaning so much that Negan was certain he would be very thirsty after this.

Negan started hitting Daryl's prostate and watched him fall apart with the new sensation and soon he was spilling his cum all over himself in a loud moan and that was just what Negan needed to come too, he held on tight to Daryl's hips to slam into him a last few times, ejaculating deep inside what would surely become his new companion and then the need for blood took him and he bend down to bite into Daryl's neck, his cock still buried and twitching in his warmth. He sucked and swallowed a mouthful and licked the wound before taking a much needed breath.

Daryl was panting and riding his post-orgasm bliss, he had been a bit surprised when Negan had bitten him but had not felt any pain, thanks to the mix of hormones currently invading his whole system. Negan moved out with a 'pop' and stretched his body down next to him, exhaled and turned his head to look at him so Daryl turned his head too, a strong hand took him by the neck to kiss him lazily before letting go in a huff.

Negan smiled at him and to his pleasure, Daryl smiled back, it was a small and shy smile but a smile nonetheless. The tall man grabbed the blankets he had thrown away and pulled them back on Daryl. He couldn't get cold himself, but the butterflies had to make sure his boy wouldn't.

"Are you thirsty?" Negan was surprised to hear how rough his voice sounded, he chuckled and continued "I know I am!" before clearing his throat, Daryl chuckled too and nodded before saying:

"Yeah me too." and after a small moment added "Sir." Negan smiled gave him a wink and then the bottle of water and watched him drink, wondering if the boy would agree to become his companion.


	5. Lost and found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl has troubles learning the rules.  
> 

Daryl woke up feeling relaxed like he had not been for a long time, and also... a bit sore in an unusual place. He was alone in the makeshift bed and since a torch was lit, he noticed that he seemed to be alone in the cave too. He was hungry and decided to get up and fetch some of the cooked deer he knew Negan had put on the side for him. As he sat on the bed he noticed his clothes nicely folded next to the water bottle and a note. Something in his belly moved around and made him feel odd, why would his captor leave him a note? The thought suddenly felt strange too, the word 'captor' felt strange, he had sex with him -willingly-, and who does that willingly with its captor? 'Negan' had left him a note... but that sounded odd too, he sniffled his nose and rubbed his head, took the note and read it:

_My dear boy, I'll be back shortly, eat some deer. Don't wander around the caves you'll get fucking lost. Negan._

Reading the 'dear boy' at the beginning of the note made Daryl's stomach feel weird again. He suddenly remembered feeling that way when he was young, the first time he had met a girl that he really liked. He shook his head and got dressed.

He ate some deer and decided to look around the cave, maybe he could find something useful to defend himself since he was in a cave and those dark places were usually filled with walkers, his crossbow had to be somewhere. But then he wondered why he had not seen any walkers since he was there, could it be that they too wanted to stay away from vampires? Thinking about the word 'vampire' made him fell ill at ease too, he touched the bite mark on his neck and frowned, why was he still alive? And why-the-fuck did he had sex with a vampire? How long had he been here? Was it day or night? Where was the tall man? He was suddenly horrified at the idea that maybe he had gone to his camp to bring back one of his friends... he clenched his teeth and exhaled loudly. His head was filled with questions and he needed to get out, get some fresh air, he was glad to find his crossbow and its arrows, took them and the torch and started walking towards what he believed was the entrance of the cave.

He walked for a while in a person-sized tunnel before he reached an intersection, there were three different tunnels possible, one of them smelled pretty bad, the two others were pretty similar, he searched for boot marks on the ground but found nothing to indicate where he should go so he just picked the one on the right and kept on walking, there had to be an exit at some point. He walked until he reached a small cave where he found a corpse, it looked like a dried walker, he kept on walking and found a narrow tunnel, he had to crouch if he wanted to go that way and thought that it couldn't possibly be the path Negan used so he turned around and searched for another tunnel.

He found one with a low ceiling and followed it, it was long and getting narrower, at some point he had to take his crossbow off his back to fit through and thought about turning back, but he finally ended up in another small cave. He heard a noise and swiftly aimed his crossbow in the dark in direction of the noise but the torch's light was blinding him. He stood still and listened, there was definitely something moving in the shadows, he moved to put his back to the wall, if he was to be attacked at least it wouldn't come from behind. He thought about throwing the torch towards the noise but then he'd be in the dark for good and that was a bad idea.

After a short while of waiting in silence he decided to move towards the persistent sound he could hear, he walked silently, keeping an eye around just in case and after a few steps found the remains of a walker, it was missing its legs and also the bottom of its jaw, trying to move in his direction, sliding its sad remains on the ground. Daryl made a face, thought about finishing it but then just moved along to look for an exit, sniffling his nose. He found another tunnel, larger, and took it. He walked for a long time, only finding small holes where he couldn't fit and after some time ended up in another cave, that one seemed bigger judging by the echo his steps made as he entered it, he felt tired and thought about resting for a while when he heard a familiar sound: the croaky and wheezy walker's breathing, and not just one. He raised his crossbow and aimed at the darkness, slowly walking back into the tunnel, he couldn't see them but he could hear multiple steps coming his way.

Shit.

He turned around and started running, he could hear the clumsy steps following him and wondered how many of them were behind him because he didn't have many arrows and wasn't feeling in the best of shapes for a hand-to-hand fight, he felt stupid for being so unprepared, he didn't even have a knife with him, so he kept on running, all the way to the previous small cave. He was out of breath and feeling dizzy before he even reached it, probably due to the blood loss so he decided to stop at the entrance of the tunnel and stand his ground. Maybe he could kill enough of them with his crossbow to make a pile to burn and block the access?

The walkers started to arrive, one by one luckily because the tunnel was kind of narrow, Daryl waited until the first one was in the right place to start a corpse pile and shot, the body fell and then another, followed by another and another, but before he could make a pile two of them passed in front of the ones on the ground, he shot them but was forced to take a few steps back when the ones behind those arrived faster.

He ended up in the middle of the small cave, no arrows left, and started to swing his crossbow like an axe to crush skulls whilst swinging the torch to repel walker or set them on fire, there were a lot of them coming out of that tunnel and he was starting to feel dizzier and exhausted, he thought about Negan and the note he had left, felt a bit sorry and stupid about not obeying. He tried to move back towards the tunnel in direction of Negan's camp but was surrounded, walkers scratching his arms and back as he was getting slower to avoid them, one almost bit him before he smashed its head in the last second.

He was about to give up, feeling too tired to move any more when a loud roaring sound invaded the cave, all the walkers around him froze, looking unsettled, Daryl was startled too but took the opportunity to kill a few more before the rest of them walked back to the tunnel where they had come from. Daryl was out of breath and shaky, he looked in the opposite direction and saw a familiar tall figure appear, he immediately felt relieved and then realised that he must have been at the origin of the loud roar and felt disconcerted for it had been a very _animal-like_ sound, something between a lion and a jaguar maybe. But then he was too exhausted to think or stand, adrenaline quickly wearing off, and fell knees to the ground in a huff.

Negan walked towards him, Daryl thought there was a glint of worry in his eyes but he was looking angry more than anything else, so he lowered his eyes and clenched his teeth, there would probably be punishment. Negan's powerful voice hailed him:

"Boy, what the fuck are you doing here?" He stopped a few inches away from him, black leather boots almost touching his knees. "Fucking look at me and fucking answer!" His tone was harsh and Daryl's body shook like a leaf as he raised his head, he let what was left of his crossbow fall on the ground and put his arm across his chest before he could mutter a small:

"Needed som' fresh air..." Eyes looking back down immediately, feeling pretty sure the answer was _not_ a good justification for disobeying.

"Get the fuck up! And fucking _look at me_!" The harsh tone made Daryl's stomach clench and he tried to get up but was too weak and ended up falling pathetically on the ground instead, a sob escaped his mouth, he couldn't look at Negan, feeling stupid and useless he just muttered in a desperate voice:

"Can't... sir." and sniffled his nose before another sob escaped his mouth, making him feel even worse.

Negan watched Daryl struggle, he was weak as humans get and blood was dripping from his arms and back, his crossbow was shattered and he sounded exhausted. Looking at the shivering body Negan found he was torn between pure rage towards the disobedient brat who had endangered himself and a powerful mother-like caring feeling -fucking butterflies again- he clenched his teeth and silenced his feelings.

"Look at you, you fucking..." He inhaled and exhaled loudly before saying in a calmer voice: "Look at me boy."

After a few seconds of hesitation Daryl raised his head and looked at Negan, his blues eyes hiding behind his long bangs.

"You want to tell me you're sorry, right?" Daryl nodded, feeling some relief in the idea before he spoke because Negan's eyebrow asked him to:

"Yes sir... 'm sorry." He closed his eyes feeling dizzy for a second and then felt a strong arm catch him before he fell on the ground as he reopened his eyes, he had not realised he was loosing his balance.

"Fucking silly boy, come here." Negan lifted Daryl in a seemingly effortless move and took him in his arms, left the torch on the ground where Daryl had dropped it and walked towards the dark. Daryl lost consciousness, feeling safe between cold arms, his nose buried in a leather jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's so nice to read all you comments!! Thank you all! <3 Glad to see that I'm not the only one liking a vampire Negan! :)


	6. Naughty boy's lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan is mean... or is he?  
> Daryl is a good boy... or is he?  
> And... I'm on a roll, thank my muse! :P

Negan walked back to his den carrying Daryl, the boy had walked a long way through the caves and tunnels, -in the wrong direction to find the exit-, but quite far away from his cave and he was glad he had found him just in time to save him. The thought of him turning into a walker made him angrier, but watching him rest in his arms made him feel happy and warm inside -damned butterflies-. But still, he felt he had to teach him a lesson to make sure this wouldn't happen again, he couldn't bear to worry about his safety again.

He finally reached his place and put the limps body in his arms on the bed, he started to undress him to tend to his wounds and the boy came to. The latter looked at him uneasy and mumbled something Negan couldn't decipher.

"What is it boy?" Negan leaned closer to his mouth and heard a weak voice give him a "Thank you" before fluttering blue eyes finally closed themselves again. Negan's heart skipped a beat, his butterflies jumped around happily, he frowned and then smirked before proceeding to licking the wounds to avoid any infection. Then he covered Daryl with the blankets and watched him sleep for a while before he thought about what punishment he would use on this special case. He could try to find his camp and bring back one of his friends like he had said before but didn't want to leave his side for the moment so that wasn't an option, then he thought about physical punishment but remembered the old scars on his back and defiant attitude and realised it would probably be useless.

For the first time in a long while he was quite lost about what to do so he decided to wait and see. He got up and decided to go to retrieve the stuff he had left in a hurry on his way back to his den when he had heard Daryl fighting the crowd of walkers. But first he took Daryl's clothes and shoes to hide them somewhere away from the bed, guessing the boy wouldn't go anywhere naked as a worm and shoeless. And just in case, he also took the torch, since the boy couldn't see in the dark, that would probably be of some help too.

When Daryl woke up he was in the dark but warmly covered by the familiar blankets, he was naked and wondered if his lighter was somewhere close, he searched blindly on the floor next to the bed, couldn't find anything and grumbled. Then he wondered if maybe the tall man was around, since he could see in the dark so he called:

"Hello? You there?" His voice was rough and felt impolite so he quickly added a "Sir?" The cave was silent.

Negan was sitting in a corner and looking at him with a smirk on his face, this boy was strong, he had only rested a few hours and already sounded in good shape. He resisted the temptation to stealth-walk to him and scare him for fun because he was supposed to punish him, instead he answered in a low voice:

"I'm here boy." And to Negan's childish joy, that was enough to startle him and make him jump in his bed. Breath slightly fastened, eyes desperately trying to see in the dark, searching in his direction. "What do you want?"

"Need to piss... have som' light... please?" Negan waited for the end of the sentence and it came shortly after "Sir." He smirked in pleasure, there was hope of educating this one after all.

"Sure." He stood up and picked up Daryl's shoes, lit a torch illuminating the cave and walked to Daryl to bring him his shoes. The boy was sitting in bed looking at him through his locks of hair, he dropped his shoes next to the bed.

"Here." Daryl looked at his shoes and back at him, he bit his lower lip before asking:

"Can I've my clothes?" voice faltering "Please sir?" pleading eyes to complete the picture. Negan enjoyed this.

"No." He also enjoyed the limited communication since it seemed to affect Daryl. "Now go on." Daryl's mouth opened slightly but he didn't say a word, instead he lowered his eyes and answered in a resigned and low voice:

"Yes sir." Before he pushed the covers and turned his body shyly to move out of the bed, one hand trying to hide his crotch as he did so. He put his shoes under Negan's stare and got up, he had no other choice but to stand face to face with him and that felt odd. Negan was definitely taller than him. He moved to the side to walk pass him and towards the scout-toilet space but Negan moved just before he did so he bumped into him and took a step back, feeling awkward, not daring to look up.

"Look at me boy." Daryl did and Negan's look was inscrutable, making him almost worried. "Kiss me boy." Daryl felt his cheeks blush and he clenched his teeth, he really wanted to kiss the man, he thought that somehow it would make him feel better about the whole ordeal, but felt shy at the same time about accomplishing the task, was he supposed to kiss him on the cheeks? The lips? With his tongue or not? Negan's eyebrow went up and Daryl knew his time was getting short so he moved forward and kissed the tall man on his lips, he had to tip-toe do to so and that felt odd too, the kiss was shy and tongue-less, and too short for his liking so his eyes lingered on the desired lips before Negan said:

"Now go." As he moved his body to let Daryl pass. The younger man felt sad, there was no 'Good boy', no 'fucking' anything, Negan was most probably still angry at him and he felt like shit. So he lowered his eyes and walked to the toilet, hating himself. Negan watched him all along, restraining himself from kissing Daryl back had been harder than he wanted to admit to himself. But at least he had found a way to punish him, apparently the almost silent treatment and full nakedness were effective, he smirked and then wondered how long he himself was going to be able to endure it.

Daryl walked to the toilet, feeling like the dumbest, most useless and pathetic person in the world, why did he always have to ruin anything good that happened to him? He was starting to like the tall man, -even if it was weird considering his situation-, and had already found a way to piss him off. Merle was right, he was nothing more than a worthless piece of shit. Why would a man, no, a vampire, strong and good-looking like Negan want him by his side? He wasn't even capable of following a simple note on a stupid piece of paper.

He realised he had finished pissing and was now just standing like a fool holding his useless cock, staring at a hole full of excrements and dirt. He sniffle his nose and took a piece of toilet paper to clean himself before he slowly went back towards the bed, one hand hiding his crotch, the other arm protectively across his chest holding onto his arm. Negan was probably going to get rid of him now, drink his blood to the last drop, or maybe just keep him to feed on him until he dried like the walker in the other cave. Either way, he thought he could just die now and be fine with it.

He looked really sad with his eyes down to the ground hidden behind his hair, he was visibly torturing himself more than anyone else could, Negan felt like a mean parent and the butterflies weren't happy about it, so when Daryl arrived next to him he extended his arms invitingly and said:

"Come here you fucking naughty boy." Daryl raised his head promptly and looked at Negan like he was about to cry before he lowered his head back and moved his body into the embrace. He felt instantly better and let out a small sob or relief. Negan knew the punishment was enough, this boy was more sensitive than he looked, he gently stroke his back and kissed his head, enjoying how he buried his nose under his arm.

Daryl could not believe Negan was hugging him so gently and protectively now. There was no way he could have forgiven his behaviour already... was there?

"You've been disobedient but I believe you've learned your lesson. Right?" Negan moved his torso backwards to encourage Daryl to answer him, the boy read between the lines and looked at him and answered a very polite:

"Yes sir." Feeling like _he had to_ make an effort here, and Negan sensed it and immediately felt proud of him.

"Good boy. You want to fucking kiss me again now. Right?" Daryl blushed a little, he definitely wanted to, he nodded and without thinking about answering, craned his neck and got on the tip of his toes to kiss the tall man, Negan chuckled and moved his head back, Daryl frowned in lack of understanding before Negan raised his eyebrow and the boy blushed even more and muttered:

"Yes sir... I do." Lowering his eyes as he said it, feeling like a complete idiot all over again. Negan took his chin to make him raise his head and leant forward with a smile.

"Go ahead boy." Daryl timidly put his lips on Negan's, looking straight into his eyes, hoping this time he could find the courage to use his tongue, he found it by closing his eyes, feeling less intimidated. When Negan parted his lips, his heart bolted in his chest and when he felt his tongue join his for a ballet, his breath became shorter and his head lighter. They kissed passionately until Negan moved back holding him by the shoulders.

"You made me fucking worry boy, what are you gonna do to make it up to me?" Daryl was still trying to catch his breath and the question was a difficult one, he frowned and wondered, what could he possibly do? He could hunt, but then Negan had not eaten any of the deer, so he guessed he preferred blood, being a vampire and all. He thought about all the possible things he could do but nothing fitted a vampire, except maybe...

"Suck your nipples?" It was just above whispered but Negan heard it. Daryl immediately felt like an idiot, how could this be enough of a compensation? So he was truly surprised when he heard a :

"Good boy, that's a fucking great idea!" He looked at Negan, he wasn't teasing, he was genuinely smiling at him. "But not now, you need to fucking eat and hydrate first. Right?" Daryl didn't want to move from Negan's arms but he agreed anyway.

"Okay sir."

Negan released the boy and went to fetch his clothes, not that he wanted him to get dressed, he enjoyed watching his body, but the boy was a frail human and was probably going to catch a cold or something so voilà. Daryl was happy to get dressed, felling warmer and above all less exposed. He sat on the small bench and Negan gave him a plate of dried deer slices. Daryl wondered when the tall man had prepared these, looking around he realised that the rest of the animal was gone from where it was before. So vampires knew how to cook too... He looked at Negan with something like astonishment in his eyes.

"What is it boy?" Negan tilted his head to the side looking at him curious.

"Its good." Answered the boy with a mouthful before he swallowed and added a "Sir." Negan chuckled.

"Well, take you time and chew properly." He handed him a bottle of water and stood up to make a new bonfire. Daryl realised he knew how to make a fire and wanted to make himself useful so he offered:

"I can do tha'...the fire." He stood up and put his plate on the small table, pointing at the fireplace.

"I bet you can!" Said Negan with a smirk on his face. "But right now I want you to eat. Right?" Daryl wanted to say he could eat after but his desire to be a 'good boy' pushed him to sit back down and answer an obedient:

"Yes sir." He didn't get a 'good boy' in return, but Negan walked to him and kissed him on the head before tousling his hair, and that felt even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised I do use the word 'boy' extensively X) But it's all Daryl's fault, so no apologies!
> 
> Thank you again for the comments, please tell me if I need to add some tags, I don't want to offend/ traumatise anyone! (I know there are some sensitive people out there!)
> 
> Love ;)


	7. Sex by the fire is nice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) well it's all in the title!

The bonfire Negan had made was big and warmed up the room nicely, Daryl felt much better now that his stomach was full, he wanted to get closer to Negan but was feeling to shy to move from where he was to where Negan was sitting, poking offhandedly at the fire with a long stick, so he just starred at him, studying him, the shape of his nose, his ears, the way he moved, until Negan noticed it and turned his head to look at him. Daryl blushed a little and turned his impolite gaze away.

"Are you finished boy?"

"Yes sir." Replied the polite boy.

"You want to make me feel good now, right?" His smirk made Daryl want to smile back, so he timidly did as he answered:

"Yes, I do sir." Negan's smirk turned into a large smile, fangs shining in the fire light and Daryl shivered looking at them.

"Well then, fucking come here." He pointed to the space between his legs. Daryl looked at it and made his way to the designated space, unsure of what to do next he looked at Negan who said: "You want to kneel here for me boy." Daryl found the request strange or rather humiliating, then he thought that this was probably part of his punishment so he lowered his head and clenched his teeth before he did as told, frowning in shame. As soon as he was kneeled Negan took his chin end lifted it up and looked at him straight in the eyes. "This is not a punishment boy, this is a very special place, right next to my crotch." He winked at him. "Few people are allowed this close to it." He frowned and looked away for a second before adding: "In fact, nobody is allowed apart from you." as he smiled at his boy.

Daryl suddenly felt like a very special boy and that filled him up with joy, it was the first time someone told him something like this, the first time something was for him and him only. So for the first time Negan saw a genuine and beautiful smile blossom on Daryl's face and the butterflies in his belly celebrated like mad, he admired the smile with delight before he kissed his boy like there was no tomorrow, making him moan just the way he liked it. When he let go, they were both panting, he tousled Daryl's hair and told him:

"You want to suck my nipples now, right?" Daryl definitely wanted to so he nodded happily.

"Yes sir, please." Negan was delighted by the answer and by the lust in his boy's eyes. He lifted his tee-shirt, pushing the side of his leather jacket out of the way to reveal a nipple, Daryl's mouth was on it in seconds, licking and sucking with wild enthusiasm, leaving Negan gaping in surprise. Daryl's hands grasped at his jacket for balance as he proceeded and Negan's hands stroked his hair. The fire's warmth and his boy sucking him were everything he needed right now, so he closed his eyes and enjoyed himself.

Daryl felt happy too and a bit awkward about it, he thought about what Merle would say if he saw him like that, kneeled between a man's legs, sucking at his nipples...but the hand gently stroking his head made him want to concentrate on his task instead of answering that question. After a while he thought about nipple number two and moved eyes closed across the hairy chest to find it, saliva trickling on his chin and on Negan. When he found it Negan made a moan that sent a wave of warmth through his body in response, he didn't know someone else's moans could affect him so much before.

Negan felt good and the growing bulge in his pants was a clear confirmation of it, his sense were once again being intoxicated by the boy's smells, he could tell he was aroused too, he could hear his heartbeat going faster, just like his breath. He really wanted him as his companion, he had to ask him before bonding with him because the butterflies wouldn't have it otherwise. So he slowly moved his hands to Daryl's chin to make him raise his head and look at him, but when the boy did, Negan realised this was _not at all_ the good time to have a serious conversation : he had a dazed expression on his face, blushed cheeks and redden lips, his tongue half out of his mouth, saliva dripping on his chin, panting and holding on to his jacket like he was about to melt. Negan smiled, he knew what he wanted to do instead.

"I want you to stand up and undress for me now boy." A sort of whine escaped Daryl's mouth but he nodded and said in a hoarse voice:

"Yes sir." He stood up and was about to move away when Negan told him:

"Do it right here so I can enjoy the fucking show!" So he took his clothes off, standing between Negan's legs, feeling as ill at ease as possible having his crotch so close to the man's face, even if he still had his boxers on. Until he had to take those off too. He looked so embarrassed seemingly wondering how to take the boxers off and simultaneously hides his crotch that it made Negan chuckle.

"Want some help boy?" Daryl's eyes widened and he just looked at him gaped. Negan didn't wait for an answer, he just slid his hands on either side of the boy's hips and lowered the fabric, intentionally brushing his cheek against Daryl's hands currently covering his crotch. He felt his boy's body shiver and his own cock twitch. When he was done he sat back and looked at him.

"You want to take you hands away so I can enjoy the fucking view now. Right?" Daryl bushed and looked down, his cock wasn't 'a nice view' in his opinion but he answered a low:

"Yes sir." Slid his hands away, putting them across his chest instead, shoulders inwards, as if trying to curl into a small ball.

"That's very good!" Negan smile at him nodding, he looked kind of cute hiding his body like that. "Now you want to raise your chin and look at me." So he did, slightly fidgeting and trying hard to keep his eyes on Negan, that was no easy task since the man's eyes had that strange glow again.

"Good boy." said Negan as he stood up. He took him by the back of his neck and kissed him, then he took Daryl's arms, untangled them and put them on his shoulders before effortlessly lifting him up and making him put his legs around his waist to carry him. The boy's head hid in the crook of his neck right away and a shy tongue slid out to lick it, Negan loved the initiative and moaned as he started to lick is fingers to coat them in saliva before slowly rubbing Daryl's hole with them, that sent a shiver through the boy's body and he moaned immediately and that made Negan harder.

"Boy... you have no idea what you fucking do to me." He said in a husky voice, pushing his finger slowly into the warmth of his boy, enjoying the way it made his body shake and his warm breath tickle his neck as he exhaled between two licks. He pushed harder, pass the tight entrance and started to move his finger in and out, Daryl was moaning quietly and his hands were doing something on Negan's back, like a scratching sort of caress or maybe he was trying to hold on to him, it felt odd but nice anyway. He took his finger out to spit generously on two and went back to his task. The second finger made Daryl moan a bit louder and he started to slightly move his hips in rhythm, rubbing his crotch against Negan.

"You like that boy?" Asked Negan turning his head to brush his beard on Daryl's ear.

"Ya...Yes sir" whispered Daryl with his eyes closed, slightly turning his head to find Negan's lips and kiss them. Negan added a third finger and Daryl moaned in their kiss, craning his head backwards as his body arched, he opened his mouth to let out a loud moan. A mix of pain and pleasure made him shiver all over and he let out a desperate and husky "I wan' more sir!" before his hands gripped Negan's shoulder when the man's fingers hit his prostate intentionally.

"Like this boy?" Asked Negan with a smirk. Daryl wanted to answer but simply couldn't, the only sounds coming out of his mouth were moans, whimpers and small sobs. He wasn't in control of his body any more, he could barely hold on to Negan and when his orgasm hit him, he just groaned loudly and held tight to Negan's neck until he could catch his breath.

Negan almost came in his jeans, bit his own lip and withdrew his fingers, smirking, he licked the boy's neck before he took a bite, too aroused to restrain himself. He just took a small swallow because he knew taking more blood would make his boy too weak for too long and he had plans. He took a deep breath to calm himself, licked the bite wounds and sat down, Daryl straddling on his lap. They stayed like that for a moment, Negan stroking gently his boy's back, listening to his breath and heartbeat slowing down, Daryl enjoying the feeling of security the strong hold gave him. Slowly realising he had really needed it, and for a very long time.

Then Daryl wanted Negan to feel good too, sucking his nipple had been nice but probably not as nice as this, he wanted him to cum too, preferably inside him if he could admit it to himself, he wasn't sure how to offer this to the tall man and his heart started racing in his chest, Negan obviously felt it because he moved his upper-body backwards so he could see Daryl's face and asked.

"What is it boy?" He looked concerned and that's _not_ what Daryl wanted so he frowned and said in a grumpy tone:

"I wan' you to cum too...sir." Negan's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"Oh, you do?" He chuckled. "Well, what are we gonna fucking do about that?" He was curious to hear Daryl's response.

"You can fuck me?" Daryl replied instantly before he blushed redder than red and lowered his eyes to hide behind his hair, sniffling his nose, feeling stupid for asking. Negan smiled as the butterflies in his belly danced the cha-cha or something.

"Now that _is_ a great idea boy." He took his chin to make him look up. "Want to help me unbutton my jeans?" Daryl nodded, lost in Negan's eyes. "And you want to answer me properly too, right?" Daryl's eyes fluttered before he could answer a hoarse :

"Yes sir, wan' to."

Negan made him move backwards a little so he could access his fly and watched as shaky fingers unbuttoned him, helped him pull his jeans and boxers down a little and reveal an already very hard member. Daryl's breath stopped for a second, Negan's crotch was bigger than his and he wondered how it could fit, had fit inside his ass. He looked a bit worried and Negan chuckled and teased him:

"Afraid of the big bad wolf boy?" Daryl looked at him frowning and shook his head looking grumpy again.

"No." Negan chuckled.

"Well you don't have to be, I didn't hurt you last time did I?" He raised his brow to get his answer.

"No." Daryl stopped frowning and gaped when Negan wiped Daryl's cum off his tee-shirt and coated his dick with it.

"Come back closer boy, lift yourself up, let me in." Daryl huffed and blushed as he lifted his body and got in position. "You want to put your hands on your cheeks, fucking spread them for me now." The boy did, hiding behind his long bangs as usual. "And you want to look at me too. Right?" And that was the hardest part, it made him blush more if that was even possible, sweat spreading on his body.

"Right."

Lowering his body on Negan's cock was painful, but Negan's hand on his hips held him tight and that helped.

"Push out like last time boy, remember?" Daryl's mouth opened in a silent 'ah' as he did and he pushed himself down all the way to the hilt, to Negan's awe. His entire body was shaking with pain and pleasure and Negan gave him time to adjust, rubbing his back, kissing his chest and neck sensually getting small moans from him as he did. "Good boy, being so fucking sexy for me!"

Negan slowly started rocking his hips, enjoying being buried in the warmth of the muscular body, he felt Daryl's head fall on his shoulder and one of his hands trying to hold on him or caress him clumsily, he wasn't sure but enjoyed it anyway, he licked the boy's shoulder and grabbed his hips to lift him up gently before pulling him back down and Daryl groaned softly, he was feeling completely filled even if it was still a bit painful, it also felt good. He pushed on his legs to help Negan and that felt different, pushing the air out of his lungs as he came back down on the big cock, making his body arch and shiver, after a while Negan groaned and bit his lower lip, lust in his eye and Daryl was glad he could do that for him but wanted to give more, so he moved his pace up a little and Negan hissed through his teeth looking at him like he was about to devour him. Daryl whimpered suddenly feeling somewhat scared in spite of himself, but Negan's face softened immediately and he pulled him down, burying himself as deep as possible and Daryl couldn't hold a low and hoarse "Aaahhh!", Negan seemed to like it because he repeated the procedure again and again until Daryl couldn't think any more.

"Yeah boy, you like me fucking deep inside you, don't you?" He asked with a husky voice and a smirk on his face. Thinking Daryl couldn't answer anything else but those 'Ah', but to his surprise he managed to answer in a high-pitched whining voice :

"Ya, ya I do sir!" before he sobbed a little and went back to making 'Ah' in rhythm, that was it for Negan, his hips moved faster and harder, he grabbed Daryl's shoulders and hammered into him until he came, ejaculating inside the warm an sweaty body, moving his pelvis until he had cum every last drop whilst making a loud groan, showing his fangs like the animal he was deep inside.

Daryl had clenched his teeth to restrain himself from screaming out loud, this had been different from the first time, good but different and he felt his body go limp in exhaustion, panting just like Negan underneath him, still inside him. After a while he was more than very happy to hear Negan say:

"Fucking _good boy,_ you made me cum hard, right?" Daryl chuckled and answered:

"Yes sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update might be in a while, lots of work coming my way... :/ Sorry!


	8. Talk to me (I might be able to talk to you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication is something difficult for these two, especially when it's about personal feelings... :)

After a well deserved rest by the fire, Negan needed to talk with Daryl, he needed to know if he wanted to stay with him from now on, needed to know if he wanted to become his companion, to bond with him at a deeper level, like only a vampire an _his_ human can. The task was harder than he would have thought. Him the strong and powerful creature who had lived many lives and experienced many things was feeling like a fucking teenager -thanks to those fucking butterflies flying around his belly- If he could sweat he would have and that pissed him off a little so when he said:

"We need to fucking talk boy." Daryl felt like he had done something wrong and lowered his head frowning straight away before answering a low :

"Yes sir."

Of course Negan noticed it and the butterflies screamed at him for being such an insensitive dickhead so he corrected :

"Everything's fine boy, we just need to clear up a few things." In a softer tone, and caressed his boy's chin to make a point. Daryl nodded looking at him with an arm across his chest.

"Alright, as you've noticed I'm not human, not any more, haven't been for a long time..." -Fuck!- thought Negan, this was hard, talking about feelings wasn't and had never been his thing and the butterflies weren't helping at all, so he changed his approach.

"Do you miss your friends? Do you want to go back to them?"

Daryl looked at him suspiciously, he wasn't sure where this came from, and why the sudden change, wasn't sure of his answer neither: he did miss his friends, kind of, because he was feeling quite fine with being here with the tall man, discovering a type of relationship he didn't know he needed before. But he also felt like Negan could be of great help for the group too, being able to scare off the walkers and all, but then he was a vampire and he wasn't sure bringing him back was such a good idea, after all he could be seen as another type of monster with his blood-sucking tendency. And a part of him didn't want to share him, another part of him was afraid of what his friends would think about his relationship with a man, or rather with a vampire! This was giving him a headache... He made a face, frowned, exhaled through his nose, scratched his head and finally shrugged looking at Negan.

"This isn't an answer boy. Remember the rules please." Replied the latter. And that annoyed Daryl a little, made him tense and unsettled because Negan cared about his friends, with what he wanted and that wasn't something usual for him.

"Dunno..." He replied shrugging his shoulders again. "Kind of... here's ok too...sir."

Negan tilted his head to the side and took a deep breath, this was going to be a long conversation or a very short one.

"Well, that's not really a fucking answer neither..." He was feeling annoyed or maybe... afraid? He decided to take the control of this conversation back without even really thinking about it. "Alright, _I_ want you to stay with me. What do _you_ want?" To his own surprise Negan had managed to simply say it and he could feel his belly tensed while awaiting for Daryl's answer, and that was a long lost feeling.

The boy was looking at him with an inscrutable face, but he could hear his heartbeat and it was fast, he had also stopped breathing for a few seconds.

Daryl was stunned, and utterly happy, and very unsettled by Negan's confession. He would never have guessed that this man/vampire could like him enough to actually _want_ him to stay and tell it to him. And again ask him for _his_ opinion, so he was more than happy to give it, even if his answer was shy and spoken in a low voice.

"I wan' stay wit' you...but..." Daryl was feeling like a caged animal in this cave, but it was Negan's cave.

"But...?" Negan's butterflies were on hold, ready to lash out, but...there was a 'but'. He raised his eyebrows, expecting an answer sooner than later. Daryl lowered his head an continued in an almost whispered voice:

"Not here sir."

The butterflies were unleashed and there was nothing Negan could do about it : he smiled widely and realised he could breathe again too. Of course humans needed sunlight to live, they actually needed it in a physiological way, a cave wasn't fitted for them in long-term. And anyway, here or anywhere else was fine by him, as long as he had Daryl on his side. Unless he wanted them to go back to his camp?

"Not here, okay, where do you want to fucking go then?" He had put his hand on his boy's shoulder, Daryl was happy to lean on the touch and he almost smiled back at the tall man when he saw the wide smile on his face.

"Dunno, somewhere outside?" Negan nodded, smile stuck to his face, he had not felt this happy in a long time.

"Yeah, you want to see the sun don't you boy?" Daryl nodded and added :

"An' som' fresh air too."

"Right." He tousled Daryl's hair and gave him a kiss. "I know the perfect fucking place, put your shoes on, we're fucking moving out!" He immediately picked up his baseball bat and walked to take a bag and when he noticed that Daryl wasn't moving yet he said "Come on, move it boy!" Daryl chuckled at Negan's enthusiasm, he didn't know he could behave like a five years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short I know, that's because of -life- :)  
> Hope you like it anyway.  
> Comments are always welcome and suggestions, ideas or things you'd like to read too! (You never know, your kink might inspire me!) ;)


	9. Change of scenery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving and crossing path with unexpected people. Because life's an adventure! (And so are relationships!)

The way out of the cave was quite complicated and Daryl remembered Negan's note about getting lost. He could have felt like an idiot all over again but Negan's mood was contagious so he was feeling light and happy, walking hand in hand with a vampire who was whistling joyfully.

When they finally got to the entrance of the cave, the sun was shining brightly and it took their eyes a while to get used to it. They walked through the dense forest and Daryl wasn't familiar with these parts, he wondered how far they actually were from where they had first met.

After a while they arrived at the entrance of a clearing and Negan stopped abruptly and frowned seemingly listening with attention so Daryl did too as he looked around, feeling a bit nervous because he suddenly realised he didn't have any weapon. He felt like a moron for leaving the cave like that, it was the first time in what seemed like forever that he had walked in the forest or -anywhere- with such lack of care, only holding hands like nothing else mattered. Luckily he was with Negan and his Lucille.

He couldn't see or hear anything so he looked at Negan and frowned whilst slightly shaking his head to ask him what was the matter without talking. He answered :

"There are people coming this fucking way." He pointed towards the East side of the clearing. "They're too far away for you to hear or see them, but there's three of them. Humans." He smelled the air. "Two men and a woman. And they have guns."

Daryl raised his eyebrows and looked where Negan had pointed his finger before looking back at him and whispered:

"Wha' d'you wanna do?"

Negan smirked but he had a predatory glint in his eye that sent a shiver down Daryl's spine.

"I'm gonna get myself a drink!" He swung his bat before landing it on his shoulder. "That way I let you get your strength back and I get fucking stronger too!" He patted Daryl's shoulder. "It's a win-win!" He winked. "Well except for these poor bastards!" He grinned.

Daryl could not see a reason why not, even if he preferred killing walkers instead of humans. Negan needed blood and he definitely needed to get his strength back so he nodded but added :

"But I've no weapon." Showing his empty hands with a sad puppy's face.

"That's not a problem, you'll just stay hidden here and admire my amazing fucking technique!" Replied Negan with his usual smirk. That seemed like a bad idea to Daryl and he was about to say something when Negan made him crouch and said : "Here they come. Don't fucking move." And with the blink of an eye he was gone.

"What the f..." Daryl looked around him and then in the direction of where the humans were supposed to arrive, he used the bushes to hide and move a bit closer to the clearing to get a better view. When he saw a black woman his heart stopped, she was followed by a familiar figure and his boy.

Shit!

Why didn't he think about it before? He jumped out of his hiding and before he could say anything he saw Negan jump out of hiding, behind Rick, ready to hit him in the head with his bat he shouted as loud as he could:

"NO!"

And everything went very fast. Negan was startled by his boy's cry before he could hit Rick and Michonne turned around, gun in hand and shot him. Daryl shouted another "NO!" and started running towards them, in the midst of the panic Carl turned towards him and shot him before he recognised him.

Daryl felt the bullet pierce through his shoulder and he fell backwards in the middle of the clearing. His ears were ringing and he groaned in pain, he could hear people arguing, shouting and steps running his way. Michonne had shot Negan and it was his fault. He had seen the blood spray but didn't know where he had been hit. Was he dead? He closed his eyes frowning at the thought and clenched his teeth.

"Daryl! Boy, are you alright?" The low and worried voice of Negan made him open his eyes, he was alive and Daryl smiled in relief before he nodded.

"Am ok sir. Wha' about you?" Negan seemed relieved too and he exhaled loudly before adding "What the fuck was that?" Instead of answering the question, his jacket exhibiting a brand new hole in the shoulder.

"Its my friends." Replied Daryl biting his lower lip in guilt. Negan made a face and took off his red scarf to press it on Daryl's bleeding shoulder, making him groan in pain again, he would have licked his wound to stop the bleeding but the other humans were arriving and that would have been hard to explain.

A few seconds later Michonne, Rick an Carl were standing next to them, Negan had ran really fast and Rick was looking at him suspiciously until he looked at Daryl and his expression turned into a mix of relief and joy.

"Daryl, brother, you're alive! We've been looking for you for days!"

Negan looked at Rick and then at Daryl without a word. He had called him 'brother' and since they didn't look like they were actually brothers he didn't like that so he said :

"He needs fucking medical attention, we're gonna go now." He was about to pick up Daryl bride's style when Rick stopped him:

"Whoa, wait a minute, you... you need medical attention too!" He pointed at Negan's bloody shoulder.

Negan could have showed him his fangs and told him that he was a fucking vampire and what he needed wasn't medical attention but fucking blood, but Daryl was looking at him with a sort of worried face, the kind that makes you think twice about what you're going to say and the butterflies were agreeing with him so he just clenched his teeth and said :

"It's a trough and through, I'll live."

Daryl moved himself so he could sit and said :

"I'm alrigh', it's a through and through too." Carl was looking at him with guilt written all over his face so he added : "Its okay, don' worry abou' it kid."

In the meantime, Michonne had opened her bag and was taking bandages and alcohol out to clean the wounds but Negan wasn't having any of this.

"We're gonna go now. Don't take your shit out." Daryl didn't say anything and Rick looked at him when he asked :

"Where are we going? Do you have a hideout somewhere close?"

But Negan answered :

" _We_ , as in _Daryl and I..._ " He gestured at Daryl and himself to emphasize as he raised his eyebrows. "...are going and you..." He gestured at the three humans in front of him "...can go back to your camp or wherever it is that you fucking came from." He nodded looking at Rick and then at Michonne. "Understood?"

Michonne looked at Rick who looked at Daryl who looked at Negan and then back at Rick who asked him :

"Daryl? What's..." He looked confused and also a bit sad. "...we were worried about you. Don't you want to come home?" He looked at Negan and added "The both of you. We didn't mean to shoot you."

Negan was about to talk but Daryl answered first :

"Its okay, we'll come later. Don't worry abou' it man... an' am sorry you worried 'bout me." He nodded at Rick, looking at him straight in the eyes to show him he meant all of it.

"Come on, you're both bleeding and..." Negan cut him off :

"He said it's okay, don't fucking worry about it. So _don't_. Right?" His tone was harsh because he was feeling annoyed but mostly because the scent of Daryl's blood was invading his sense, intoxicating him again. He could feel the urge to feed growing and would probably suck those three humans dry if they didn't move away soon...and that probably wouldn't go well with his boy. "So, bye-bye now, see you fucking later!"

Rick looked disappointed or maybe worried but he nodded and said to Daryl, trying to ignore the tall and quite aggressive man:

"Okay, see you later then. You be careful."

To what Daryl answered:

"Yeah, you too." They both exchanged a nod and a faint smile and then Negan helped his boy up and they moved away, Rick and the others watching them as they left the clearing in opposite directions.

They didn't walk far, just enough to be out of sight before Negan made Daryl sit on a fallen tree trunk.

"We need to stop that fucking bleeding for good." He said whilst helping the boy remove his shirt to access the wound. It was indeed a through and through and luckily just below the shoulder bone. It would heal quite easily and rapidly with a little help from his saliva.

"That's not so bad." He told Daryl before licking his wound, enjoying the taste as he did but restraining himself from feeding like he needed to in order to heal his own wound. Daryl winced and clenched his teeth, the treatment was painful and he was feeling weaker, his head was getting lighter, like he might pass out. He grabbed Negan's shoulder for support in case that happened.

Negan caught him before he fell unconscious and laid him against the trunk. He put his leather jacket on him to keep him warm. Then he decided to go hunt for blood, he would have enjoyed human blood but right now any animal would do, he was feeling too weak for his liking and he also had to carry Daryl to their new refuge. He spent a few minutes listening and smelling his surroundings to make sure his boy was safe and caught the scent of a deer not too far away.

He made his move, it didn't take him long to catch the wild animal and feed to satiety, he took one of the deer's leg to feed his boy and went back to him.

When Daryl woke up he was naked, in a proper bed with clean sheets, blankets and a pillow, in a room with windows. His wound was clean and quite well healed and that made him wonder how long he had been unconscious, even more so when his stomach gurgled in hunger. He looked around and found a smiling Negan sitting in a chair silently watching him wake up.

"Did you sleep well boy?" Daryl rubbed his eyes and nodded as he answered in a croaky voice:

"Yeah" He yawned and looked for his clothes, they were neatly folded on a chair next to the bed, just a bit too far for him to grab them without getting out of the bed, he looked at Negan and the grin on his face told him this was intentional: he liked watching him naked and Daryl knew it, so he chuckled and pushed the covers away and stood up stark naked, looking at the tall man who got up from his chair and walked to him before he could grab his boxers.

"Hang on a fucking minute there, let me look at your wound...and the rest." He was grinning obviously. Daryl put an arm across his chest, suddenly feeling shy. Negan took him by the shoulders and looked at his wound and then at his body, lingering on his crotch before looking at him straight in the eyes and kissing him passionately, making him moan and gasp for air when he was done with a smirk. "You hungry?"

"Yeah." Daryl nodded.

"Yes _sir_." Said Negan with a wink and Daryl added:

"Sir." Slightly blushing. He still had trouble with the word and its connotation and Negan must have guessed it because he said:

"Kneel before me boy." And that sent a wave of heat trough Daryl's body, he blushed for good and felt his heart accelerate, he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"Why?" He asked shyly.

"Because you want to fucking please me, don't you boy?" Daryl wanted to but at the same time it felt weird.

"Yeah..." He looked at Negan's feet for a few seconds, frowned an finally kneeled, head down, with both his arms holding themselves across his chest because he didn't know what to do with them.

"Very good boy!" The praise warmed Daryl's heart and made him feel a bit better before Negan added:

"I would like it better if you looked at me though." Daryl found the request harder than it probably was, but he wanted to please Negan so he looked up, shaking his head to get his hair out of his eyes before a cold hand caressed his face to push them behind his ear.

"That's so much better, look at that pretty face." Daryl didn't think of himself as pretty but was glad Negan did.

"Now, to make this even better, put your hands behind your back for me boy." It took a few more seconds for Daryl to do it and then Negan put his hands on his hips and concluded with a wide smile:

"Look at you, so fucking good and obedient for me!" And Daryl felt like the best of himself and he smiled proudly.

"And a _smile_ on that face! Oh my! That's fucking per-fect boy!" They looked at each other for a few seconds and Negan whispered in a husky voice:

"Look at you making me hard with you perfect behaviour." He looked at his crotch before looking back at his boy to see his reaction, Daryl looked and found an obvious bulge in Negan's pants that made his own cock twitch and he licked his lips involuntarily.

"What's that boy? Want to suck my cock?" Daryl blushed and shook his head frowning and looking away.

"No sir." He answered shyly. That could, would have probably pleased Negan if he had, but he felt too insecure about the way to do it, since he had never sucked a dick before, nor had the guts to ask anyone to suck his own. Negan chuckled, finding him utterly cute.

"Alright, let's get some proper fucking food into you then. Get up boy." Daryl felt relieved Negan didn't insist on getting a blow-job and stood up clumsily. He got dressed in clean clothes, a white tee-shirt and a pair of black trousers that were slightly too long for him and Negan kneeled to roll them up for him, which made him feel like the well-cared-for child he had never been.

When they left the bedroom, Daryl realised they were in a big house considering the size of the hallway they took and the number of door it had, that led them to a marble staircase with paintings on the walls and it landed downstairs in a large vestibule deserving large rooms. They went through one that was a living-room with a fireplace and passed a door into a large kitchen. Daryl wondered if Negan had been a chef because the meal he had prepared for him smelled absolutely delicious and looked even better.

"Kneel here boy." Said Negan pointing in front of a chair on a carpet by the dining table. Daryl frowned before he looked at him interrogatively. So Negan added: "I'll feed you." Daryl kneeled reluctantly on the designated space, he could feed himself but Negan looked like he was expecting him to obey so he did, wondering why he was happy to do these things for this man.

Being fed by Negan's hand was something new and quite nice, even if holding the kneeling position was a bit painful for his knees Daryl liked it. He was allowed to keep his hands on his thighs because of the bullet wound making it painful for him to keep his hands behind his back, but he had to keep his shoulders and back straight and that proved to be quite a challenge and Negan had to remind him often because he kept on sliding back into a "fucking old dirty sock posture" as Negan called it.

After the delicious meal, Negan fed him wild berries and almonds for desert. Then he got up and asked casually:

"Do you want a coffee?" It had been years since his last coffee, he looked at him eyebrows lifted before answering:

"Coffee? As in real coffee? Yeah!" with a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah boy, real coffee!" Negan nodded in approval about the rarity of the item. "This house was filled with surprises, especially in the bunker. I'll show it to you later if you want." Daryl nodded, he was curious to visit the entire house.

"Yeah okay."

They both drank coffee from Negan's cup, and that was the icing on the cake for Daryl, making him feel full and rather sleepy.

"I thing a nap is in order for you now boy. Want to try the couch?" Negan showed him a large corner couch with cushions and plaids. It looked comfy so Daryl nodded:

"Yeah okay." And since Negan looked at him with eyebrows raised he added a late "Sir."

"Go take a piss if you need it, and then lay down, I'll come and join you in a minute." Said Negan before giving him a peck on the lips and standing up.

Daryl laid on the sofa and looked at the room, this had been a rich people's house because everything looked expensive, not that it mattered any more, what mattered were the iron bars on the windows and the front door. He wondered where those people were and if Negan had killed them when he heard a noise outside, he didn't get time to move before Negan reappeared in the room and said:

"Just some fucking walkers, don't worry about it." He took a book on a shelve and sat next to Daryl's head. "You get some sleep now, you have to heal properly." He tapped on his thigh looking at Daryl. "Put your head here boy." And Daryl did. He fell asleep quite fast with Negan slowly stroking his hair as he read his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's a GIFt for you, thank you for reading!
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MkLO_tSGAFSf6WNuQqHKHExrTa5a1-qk/view?usp=sharing
> 
> -> Negan feeding his boy, right?! :)


	10. Things change boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan plays therapist because Daryl is a fucking closed book (like he isn't!).

Daryl dreamt about Negan violently killing Rick in the clearing, smashing his head with his baseball bat, while he just stood there watching.

There was a lot of blood and Michonne was screaming, Carl was crying, hitting him and telling him this was all his fault, that it was all because of him turning into a faggot, that vampires weren't good for him anyway, and that he didn't deserve to be happy, just to die alone in that clearing.

And suddenly he was alone in the clearing, all alone and bloody, holding Lucille in his hands, and when he looked at his feet he realised that he had killed Negan, his corpse was laying there in a pool of blood, he felt horrible, lonely and stupid. He started sobbing and crying and shouting. He could not believe it had happened, why would he do this? Why kill the only person that truly meant something for him in this world?

Daryl woke up because a hand was shaking him, and as he came to his sense he could hear a familiar voice:

"Wake up boy, come on. Snap out of it, it's just a bad dream... come on, wake up now!"

He opened his eyes and looked up, everything was blurry, he realised he was still crying, felt his body shake. Negan looked concerned and was now caressing his back to comfort him so he curled his body to get closer to him and Negan pulled him on his knees, held him like an infant in his arms.

"It's alright now, you're here with me, everything's fine. It was just a bad dream my boy." In any other circumstances he would have probably felt like an idiot for being in such a position on a man's knees, but right now, that was exactly what Daryl needed and he held onto Negan's leather jacket, waiting for the sobbing to stop since he wasn't able to control it apparently.

After a while Negan gave him a tissue to wipe his nose. A little while later he felt like he needed to sit and Negan helped him slide next to him and sit up, but kept him under a protective arm close to him and wrapped in warm plaid. After some time Negan asked him if he was thirsty and when he nodded, got up and fetched him a glass of water.

Daryl was feeling confused and still shaken by his dream, like he was unable to completely let go of it and once again, Negan must have felt it because he told him:

"I have an idea to change your mind, do you like bikes?" He looked at him with interest because he did like bikes, a lot.

"Yeah." His voice was croaky but his eyes were alert.

"Well then, let me show you the garage boy!" Negan smiled widely and gave him a wink. "These bastards had a fucking collection, you're not gonna be disappointed!" He held his arm inviting Daryl to come.

They went to the garage and as promised, there was a very nice motor-bike collection, Daryl's eyes were glowing and Negan was glad his diversion had worked.

"Do you know how to ride?"

"Yeah." Daryl nodded, eyes lingering on a bike after the other, hands touching the saddles, the handles, the leathers, a faint smile on his lips.

"Well then, pick one, let's go for a ride!" Daryl looked at Negan like he was dad of the year and answered straight away:

"Okay!" He smiled widely, like he had just won the lottery and pointed at the black Triumph Tiger 800 he was currently looking at. "Tha' one." Negan smiled back and nodded.

"Very good choice my dear boy!" He himself took a vintage Harley Davidson and after filling up their tanks they finally opened the huge garage door and went for a ride.

They drove for about an hour on roads Daryl didn't know and stopped somewhere, near an old motel to take a break at Negan's signal. The weather was nice and cool, a perfect day for a ride. Negan had a backpack with dried meat, fruits and water for his boy and Daryl wondered when he had prepared it. After a short snack they bathed in the sun for a while and seeing his boy fully relaxed, Negan finally asked:

"Wanna tell me what that bad dream was about boy?" Daryl looked at him and frowned, there was no way he could tell Negan he had killed him, so he shook his head and answered a clear:

"No I don't sir." Negan frowned too.

"Well then let me fucking rephrase this: I  _ want _ you to tell me what you dreamt about. You need to open up to me boy, you can't keep this shit for yourself like you seem to do for everything." Daryl clenched his teeth and looked at his hands, somehow he couldn't refuse anything to Negan so he tried to explain his dream:

"You killed Rick and then I killed you an' was all alone..." Remembering the dream made his voice shiver. "Carl said its because am a faggot an' I don't deserve to be happy." The sobs of despair were coming back and he finished his sentence with tears in his eyes. "I know its just a dream, I'm fuckin' stupid is all." He shrugged his shoulders but was sobbing again and Negan took him in his arms.

"Thank you for telling me, I understand better now." He caressed his back and consoled him. When he had stopped sobbing again, Negan took his chin to make him look at him before he continued:

"Now, let's make things clear. First of all, you're  _ not  _ fucking stupid, because I don't hang around stupid people, right?" Daryl wanted to believe Negan so he nodded, sniffling his nose before answering because Negan had raised his eyebrow.

"Right."

"Second thing: 'faggot' isn't a nice word to use, I want you to use the word 'gay' instead. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Very good, and most of all, I need you to know that you  _ deserve _ to be happy boy! And since you've decided to stay with me, I'll make sure that fucking happens. Alright?" Daryl looked like he was about to cry again with his chin shivering on its own. "I want you to say it: I fucking deserve to be happy." Daryl made an attempt but it sounded more like a sad claim than a statement so Negan said:

"Try again but this time I want you to shout it at the face of the fucking world because YOU FUCKING DESERVE IT! Okay? Now go on, as loud as you can." It was the first time anyone had asked Daryl to do anything like this, so he looked at Negan who was nodding at him and waiting, he took a deep breath and almost shouted:

"I fucking deserve to be happy." But Negan still wasn't convinced and he said in a loud voice:

"Again, LOUDER BOY!" And that startles Daryl who shouted properly:

"I FUCKING DESERVE TO BE HAPPY!" And Negan smiled.

"Good, and again!"

"I FUCKING DESERVE TO BE HAPPY!"

"YES YOU FUCKING DO! Good boy! I'm so fucking proud of you! Come here!" He kissed Daryl passionately and the latter was between tears of joy and moans of pleasure, his hands holding Negan fast against him. He had never felt like this before, so light and warm at the same time. When they stopped kissing Negan said:

"Oh and by the way, I wouldn't kill your friends without your consent." He winked with a smirk on his face. "Just so you know." Daryl smiled and hugged him again because he just wanted to be in Negan's arms right now, enjoying being 'gay' and happy with him.

"Since you want to stay with me, I'd like to bond with you, the way only a vampire can with a human of his choosing. That way you'll never feel alone again, you'll always feel me with you and vice versa. What do you think about that?" Daryl looked at him, he had no idea what he was talking about but it sounded nice -never feeling alone again- so he nodded and answered:

"Yeah, sounds good." Negan smiled.

"It does, but it also means we'll be able to feel everything the other feels. And if one of us gets hurt, the other one will feel the pain too, you understand?" Daryl shrugged his shoulder and said:

"I can handle it." Negan chuckled.

"Yeah, you're a tough boy aren't you!" He tousled his hair. "The best part is sex though..." He winked. "Wait 'till you try!" Daryl blushed a little and chuckled too, Negan kissed him, putting a needy hand on his ass, making his boy moan for his pleasure.

"Right, how about we go back home and do that?" Daryl nodded, slightly panting after that sensual kiss.

"Yeah."

They took their bikes and left just as a group of walkers arrived.

On the way back, Negan noticed that Daryl was smiling and that made him feel happy, for his boy but also for himself, it had been a long time since he had cared for someone so much, since he had let himself develop feelings for anyone. And so, he was smiling too, enjoying these feelings, this moment and the fact that his boy had agreed to bond with him.

  
  


When they arrived at their new home, a man was standing by the door so Daryl slowed down to let Negan drive in front of him and reach him first. Negan stopped his bike and signalled to his boy to wait where he was, an unhappy look on his face.

Daryl obeyed and looked from a distance as his vampire walked towards the man, avoided a hug by putting his hands in front of him thus making the other man look angrily at Negan before looking at him and saying something that apparently made Negan angry too. He watched as their heated conversation turned into something else as the stranger knelled before Negan and cried and then grabbed the tall man’s trousers and refused to let go, until Negan pulled his hair and told him something that made him clench his teeth and look at Daryl again, this time saying something he couldn’t hear from where he was. Finally Negan made the other man stand up and talked to him in a calmer way, patted his shoulder and the other man nodded before looking at Daryl again and faintly smiling at him, then he talked to Negan again and this time the tall man invited him into a hug. Then the stranger made a small smile and walked away, waving at Negan, but not at Daryl.

When Negan turned around and came back towards him, Daryl was quite curious about the whole meeting so he asked:

“Wha’ was tha’ all abou’?” And to his surprise Negan answered him:

“His name is Dwight, he used to hang around with me and wanted to come back, but that’s never going to happen and he knows it. He just needed a fucking reminder. Don’t worry about it boy.”

The answer just brought more questions to Daryl’s mind but he felt too shy to ask, he would have liked to know if that Dwight had been or even maybe was, still, Negan’s boy too, if he was as important as him, or maybe more? And as usual, Negan read him because he said:

“Boy, look at me.” Daryl did. “He never meant anything to me, he was just sharing some fucking space with me for some time. And there were a few of us, not just him and me so don’t fucking think about it any more. Right?” Daryl felt relieved so he nodded and replied:

“Right.”

They both drove their bikes into the garage but before they closed its door, Dwight had jumped on Daryl’s back, grabbed him with one hand across his chest and with the other was holding a knife to his throat, then he shouted at Negan:

“So that’s your new toy-boy huh? Does he really matter to you? Like I did? More? How about I slice him open? How would that make you feel?” He was pressing his knife on Daryl’s throat and the latter was clenching his teeth, trying hard not to look afraid but Negan could tell he was, and that was pissing him off to say the least. But he kept a very calm voice when he said in a nonetheless threatening tone:

“If you keep this knife on my boy’s throat I’m gonna fucking kill you D. Let him go and move the fuck away from him before it’s too late.” Daryl felt a shiver run down his spine, even though the threat wasn’t meant for him and he wondered how the man behind him could not obey immediately.

That’s when he felt the knife cut through his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, that's a cliffhanger! :P


	11. Safe toghether...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Daryl survive or will Negan have to turn to drastic measures?
> 
> \- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some 'pissing in a bottle' description in this chapter (nothing sexual) just so you know, in case you don't want to read that sort of things.

Everything must have been going very fast but to Daryl it all seemed in slow motion.

He felt the knife painfully cut through his flesh, all the way to his carotid artery, he saw his blood spurt in front of him, in a powerful jet, far from his body. In the blink of an eye Negan disappeared from his sight and suddenly Dwight had completely let go of him, he instinctively put his hands to his throat to try and slow the bleeding, but soon they were covered in blood and it didn’t seem like he was slowing anything down, he felt his clothes getting drenched in blood and fell to his knees gaping and looking for Negan. The latter had apparently used his own knife on Dwight who was on the floor with the blade in his heart, Negan jumped at Daryl’s side and then in front of him, he seemed in a panic:

“I’m here boy, take your hands off, let me heal you!” Daryl looked at him but was afraid to let go, the pressure behind his hands was frighteningly strong, he whined looking very scared. Negan took his wrists and said:

“Daryl, do you trust me?” Daryl nodded painfully, not sure he could or should speak. “Then let go, let me save you boy!” Daryl felt tears run down his cheeks and he let Negan take his hands away, as soon as he did, a great spurt of blood hit the chest of the vampire who was kneeling in front of him, but he moved rapidly his mouth to Daryl’s throat to stop the flood.

His boy was shaking like a leaf, hanging onto him with bloody hands, his blood pressure had gone dangerously low, just as the quantity of it in his system, his breathing was shallow and wheezy and that worried Negan, he finally managed to cauterise the wound thanks to the healing properties of his saliva, fortunately Dwight had not cut his boy’s throat completely. He felt Daryl’s body go limp in his arms, the boy was weak but probably saved, the next days would tell.

Damned Dwight and his fucking jealousy thought Negan, he looked at the dead body on the garage floor, feeling utterly angry and decided it would be a pity to let the man’s blood rot so he carefully laid Daryl on the floor and fed on the corpse while it was still warm.

When he was done, he carried his boy to the bathroom and undressed him, cleaned him of the blood before putting him in bed with a lot of blankets and lighting a fire in the bedroom’s fireplace to warm him up.

It had been a close one and he wondered about maybe turning Daryl into a vampire too, so that he would be safer, but quickly changed his mind, looking at him sleeping peacefully now. He liked him being human, he would wait as long as possible before doing anything so drastic.

He went to the kitchen to fetch food and drinks for when his boy would wake up and left everything in the bedroom before he looked through the medicine cabinet to find iron supplements and luckily found some. Then he went back to the garage to get rid of Dwight’s body and clean the floor of his boy’s blood. Then he picked up some wood and went back upstairs to lay down next to Daryl and caress his hair, feeling sad about the fact that he could not warm him up, being cold as vampires are.

After many long hours Daryl finally woke up, feeling weaker than ever and quite grumpy, Negan was next to him and looked relieved to see him aware, he smiled faintly at him and said:

“I’m sorry about all this boy. He’s fucking dead now so you don’t have to worry about him any more.” He gently caressed Daryl’s hair and cheek before giving him a small peck on the lips “Thank fucking god you’re okay.” Daryl cleared his throat to asses if he could try to speak and said in a croaky voice:

“Thank _you_.” Negan shook his head and made a face.

“No, don’t thank me, this was all my fault, I should have known this fucking idiot would react this way, he’d always been possessive towards me for some fucking reason.”

Daryl could definitely understand why but didn’t say anything, he wanted to take Negan’s hand but when he tried, he realised he was too weak to move his hand from under the covers. The tall man saw him try to move and put a hand on his chest to stop him.

“Don’t, you need to rest. You’ve lost a lot of blood.” He looked at his boy with concern. “Do you need something? Are you thirsty?” He waited for an answer.

“Yeah.” replied weakly Daryl and Negan helped him sit and stacked a few pillows behind his back before helping him drink from a bottle, then he gave him pills to swallow.

“These are iron and vitamins, they’ll help you.” Daryl swallowed them and Negan fetched some food for him. “Are you hungry?”

Daryl wasn’t sure if he was hungry or not, feeling to weak to think he shrugged his shoulders indecisive, Negan smiled and added:

“I’ve got some real chocolate for desert...” He grinned. “...but first you need to eat something to get your strength back boy.” Daryl chuckled feebly and said:

“’k then.”

Negan gave him some warm soup and that actually felt very nice, he noticed there was a fireplace in the bedroom and realised Negan had been cooking there for him because it looked like a camping site. He felt deeply touched about the fact that Negan had visibly not left his side, he looked at the man between two soup spoon feeding and they exchanged a long and deep gaze, to his own surprise Daryl did not feel uncomfortable about it. Negan put the spoon down for a minute and then kissed him gently before sitting back down next to him. Daryl smiled at him and he went back to feeding him. When he was done Negan took a chocolate bar out of his jacket pocket and showed it to him like the precious item that it was nowadays, a glint in his eyes.

“Does my boy want some chocolate?” He grinned and so did Daryl, he loved chocolate.

“Yeah sir.” Negan opened the bar and took a bite before leaning to kiss-feed Daryl who looked surprised before looking very pleased about the idea and parting his lips for his chocolate-kiss-feeding. Negan took another bite and repeated the gesture and made the kiss last a bit longer to enjoy the chocolate taste in his boy’s mouth, both delicious. Then he put what was left of the chocolate bar with the food and warmed some water for a tea before coming back to Daryl with an empty bottle that had a large bottleneck.

“Do you need to piss?” he asked showing the bottle.

Daryl did but felt a bit awkward about how this would happen since he was too weak to move even a hand. Negan read his mind and casually said:

“I know what you penis looks like boy.” He smirked. “And I can easily hold it while you piss, I’d rather do that than seeing you piss yourself in bed!” He chuckled. “Because then I’d have to fucking clean it! Right?”

Daryl blushed a little, he needed to piss and definitely did not want Negan to clean his sheet, so he nodded, hiding behind his hair. Negan moved the blankets and helped him move into a better position to easily put the tip of his cock inside the bottleneck, which was conveniently large, but then he couldn’t relieve himself, he tried to push but nothing happened, he felt like an idiot unable to piss into a bottle, he looked at Negan and said apologetically:

“’m sorry, I can’t...” Negan didn’t say anything, instead he took the bottle of water and then said:

“This should help.” He slowly poured the water on the floor, making a distinct sound of water running, Daryl looked at it and suddenly felt himself piss and made a sigh of relief, waiting until he was done completely to say a grateful:

“Thanks.” Negan smiled at him and put both bottles on the floor before leaning on Daryl to lick and suck the tip of his cock. Daryl gaped and froze looking down at Negan in disbelief before moaning of pleasure and leaning back completely on his pillows. It didn’t last long but it felt really good. Negan lifted himself back up and said:

“There, my boy’s all clean!” He winked at Daryl who looked like he was in a daze and he covered him back up. “Now you should drink some more and then get some rest.” He proceeded to make some tea that they both drank before taking the pile of pillows away and laying his boy back comfortably. “You sleep now, I’ll be right fucking here if you need me, right?” Daryl nodded, already feeling sleepy and unable to answer. Negan nodded and kissed him on the forehead. “Good boy.” He said caressing his hair.

The next time Daryl woke up, it was night and the room was dimly lit by the fire, Negan was by his side, seemingly sleeping on a chair, a book opened in his hands ready to fall. Daryl saw the water bottle on the floor by his bed and felt thirsty so he tried to reach it, but his moves were slow and he felt as weak as a kitten, he could not even groan his rage of being like this, he just gave up and let his body fall back on the mattress with despair.

Negan jerked awake and looked at him as he grabbed his book in its fall without even looking at it.

“You’re awake.” He smiled faintly looking sleepy. “Do you need something boy?” Daryl looked at the water and Negan jumped from his chair straight away, picked the bottle up and sat next to Daryl to help him drink. “There you go.” He must have guessed that his boy was feeling upset because he added: “I like taking care of you, that’s no fucking hassle, you know that. Right?” He looked at him dead serious so Daryl nodded, not sure he believed him completely. “Plus, considering how much blood you’ve lost, it’s a fucking miracle you’re not in a coma or already dead! So don’t be in a hurry to move, let me take care of you.” That wasn’t a question but Daryl nodded anyway and Negan smiled. “Good boy.”

After eating some warm soup, an apple and having some more delicious chocolate-kiss-feeding, Daryl needed to do a number two and felt utterly ill at ease about asking Negan or -anyone for that matter- to help him, but then he couldn't do it in his bed neither, it really was a very uncomfortable situation for him. Negan looked his way and asked:

"What is it?" And Daryl made a face looking at his belly without thinking about it, wondering how to ask for such an intimate and -in his opinion- quite disgusting and private thing, of course Negan read right through him and said: "Need to take a shit, right?" Daryl wanted to disappear into a hole, he made a sound somewhere between a whine and a groan and nodded hidden behind his long bangs, feeling very ashamed.

"Don't worry about it boy, look what I found in this huge house." He pointed at a strange chair with a hole in its seat and a bucket underneath it. Daryl looked puzzled and he looked back at Negan who explained: "It's usually used by old people who can't walk all the way to the restroom." He chuckled. "Not before pissing or shitting themselves anyway!" He chuckled again, his sense of humour seemed quite misplaced sometimes but Daryl chuckled too. "So they invented a better version of the old chamber-pot. It'll be perfect for you." He winked. "I'll help you sit on it and give you some privacy, all right?" Daryl felt slightly better about the whole thing and nodded.

Negan helped him as promised and gave him some toilet paper, because apparently this house was filled with items no-one could find anywhere any more, and he told him:

"Try and do this by yourself but _do call me_ if you can't, don't keep shit on yourself, right?" Daryl didn't look convinced so he added: "You might not believe this but I've wiped baby's arses before and it's not that fucking bad." He chuckled and finished: "And you're my big baby boy, so, no hassle! Right?" He winked and Daryl chuckled because imagining Negan wiping a baby's arse just seemed too strange to him. Negan stood there smiling and asked: "Right?" So Daryl nodded and said:

"Right." And Negan left the room saying:

"I'll be back in a while or before that if you call me, so take your time." He stopped before closing the door. "Oh! And by the way, don't try to get up from the chair by yourself and don't even try to empty that bucket, I'll take care of it. Right?" Daryl nodded again and Negan closed the door.

Daryl did his deed and managed to wipe himself, even if that took him forever, he was glad to do it all by himself, he found it humiliating enough that Negan was going to empty the bucket afterwards. He tried to get up from the chair but his legs were shaky and so were his arms so he sat back down on the chair and waited for Negan because his voice was gone.

Negan came back after a while, knocked on the door and entered the room after hearing no spoken answer but a whining sound coming out of his boy's mouth.

"All done boy?" Daryl nodded. "Do you need me to clean you up?" Daryl shook his head and tried to say no. "You've managed by yourself? Well done!" Negan looked like a proud daddy and he realised it and chuckled. "Come one, let's get you back to bed _you big boy_!" Daryl looked at him and chuckled because he knew Negan was teasing him kindly. He walked to his bed feeling wobbly, Negan strongly supporting him, and laid down again. He dozed for a while before falling back asleep, listening to Negan cleaning the pot and then sitting next to him on the bed, reading and stroking his hair when he wasn't turning pages.

A week passed or maybe more -because Daryl had no idea how long he slept at times- before he felt strong enough to walk all by himself to the pot-chair and a few more days before he could walk more than just a few steps around the bedroom. At that point Negan told him he needed to breathe some fresh air and found him a pair of crotches to help him walk all the way down the corridor to a nice South faced terrace and sunbathe for a while.

As his mind wandered looking at the view, Daryl suddenly remembered saying to Rick that he would come to visit and felt horrible about how long ago that must have been, he looked a t Negan and said:

“I told my friends I’d visit…an' I haven’t...they're gonna be worried.” The look on his face told Negan how important that was to him, so he said:

“Well, there’s no way you’re going right now, you’re still too weak, but how about we go in a few days, when you feel better? There’s a nice walker-proof SUV in the garage, I’ll drive you.” A faint smile appeared on Daryl’s face, he nodded and replied:

"Yeah, sounds nice." Negan felt like his boy was open for a conversation so he continued:

“About things we talked about but didn’t do, do you remember me asking you if you wanted to bond with me?”

“Yeah I do, wha’ does tha’ mean exactly?” Asked Daryl looking at Negan curious.

"Well, like I told you, it's a kind of very special link a vampire can make with a human of his choosing, a bond of blood and consciousness." Daryl was listening with attention. "It means that both parties are able to feel what the other feels, whether it's good or bad. And then with time it can also mean being able to instinctively know where the other is, how close or far, it can allow you to hear what he want you to hear, see what he sees, it varies from a couple to another, depends on how much trust there is, that sort of things."

"Did you bond with tha' man Dwight?" asked Daryl, Negan frowned and shook hi head.

"No, he wasn't special like you are to me." He looked intently at Daryl to make sure it was clear for him. "Bonding is some serious fucking shit, I haven't done it many times in my life. I don't want to share my shit with the first dick coming around!" He smiled at Daryl but the latter could tell he wasn't joking so he nodded to show he understood and said:

"I wanna bond with you, how do we do tha'?" Negan smiled widely, he truly loved how simple things were with Daryl, how candid he was, he didn't need to talk for ages and just went straight to the point… when he wasn't feeling too shy, but that also had its charm.

"It's quite simple really, I drink your blood and then you drink mine right away." Daryl nodded, it did not look that complicated indeed.

"Can you turn me into a vampire too?" Negan seemed surprised for a minute, being a vampire had never been a blessing in his point of view, but considering how the world had turned to shit lately, he could understand how that might look appealing.

"Yeah I could. But it's a rather long and very fucking painful process, believe me. I'm not sure I want to make you endure that." Daryl looked at him and nodded.

"But could you still turn me into a vampire one day if we bonded now?" Negan chuckled his boy was a planner, a new thing he liked about him.

"Yes, absolutely. It's actually better that way." Daryl nodded again and said:

"Right, let's do it." Negan laughed out loud, loving his enthusiasm.

"Well, first things first, you need your fucking strength back before we can do that." Daryl looked disappointed and he bit his lower lip but he agreed anyway:

" 'kay." Negan stood up from his chair and invited Daryl to do the same extending his arms to him:

"Come here impatient boy." He hugged him. "I'm really glad you agreed to bond with me, but I want to make sure you take the time to think about it, maybe it's not such a bad thing that you're not in shape to do it now." Daryl took a step back and looked at Negan frowning and looking offended:

"Nah, I'm sure. I know what I wan', haven't been so sure abou' somethin’ in a long time." He looked at Negan dead serious and Negan had to stop himself from gaping at Daryl's assertiveness. "I'll be better soon, we'll bond. I wanna be wit' you." He nodded seemingly waiting for Negan to reply. The latter did, after a smile appeared on his face:

"I guess I have no choice in the matter, boy." He smirked. "You get better and I'll fucking bond you to me with pleasure." Daryl hugged him and said:

"Thank you sir." And Negan felt like the happiest vampire ever.


	12. Are you horny, like me, like me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) Well it's kind of all in the title!
> 
> Yes, boy x boy time again, because these two are hot for each other

That evening after eating they both sat by the fire on a large and comfy carpet Negan had found in another room, he was feeling aroused and since his boy was now out of danger, he decided it was alright to have sex, he grabbed a bottle of olive oil and made Daryl come closer to him.

The glow in his eyes made Daryl feel warmer straight away and his heartbeat go faster, he looked at the oil bottle and then back at Negan who grinned because he knew they both understood what was going on, so he kissed him sensually, licked his lips and caressed him until he moaned the way he liked to hear him moan, he smirked pleased with himself and asked:

"Do you want more boy?" Daryl looked at him and his gaze was different from before, to Negan's surprise he answered looking at him straight in the eyes and in a very clear voice:

"I wan' more if you wan' more sir." Negan clenched his teeth and straightened himself up taking a breath in, feeling proud that his boy had acted so maturely, that he was feeling comfortable enough to show a more confident part of himself. And that made him feel even more horny than he was minutes before.

"Hell yeah I fucking want more, especially now! Look at you, acting so fucking confident!" Daryl smiled and raised a hand to grab Negan's jacket and pull him closer to kiss him. "Fuck boy you're making me hard!" Said Negan before kissing him wildly while his hands removed his boy's sweater and then his tee-shirt. They stopped kissing to breathe and because Negan's butterflies were worried that his boy was still weak so he wanted to look at him. Daryl just seemed aroused too as he started taking his trousers off all by himself to Negan's pleasure.

He watched him get naked and then Daryl came back closer to him, looking much less confident now that he was nude, he hid behind his hair and waited for Negan to do something, but the latter was feeling like a tease so he didn't do anything apart from watching silently with a smirk on his face. Daryl noticed it and made a groaning sound of disapproval, then he took Negan's hand and put it on his ass cheek and rub it with it, leaning his body against Negan's, making him 'hum' in approval before he actually moved his hand all by himself because he could feel his boy getting frustrated and possibly tired of holding his awkward position.

"You want me to play with your cute little ass my boy?" Daryl blushed right away but answered:

"Yeah sir." Negan moved to make him sit on his lap, face to face so he could keep an eye on him and have better access to his boy's ass now between his legs, he caressed his cheeks and then told him:

"I want you to suck these, make them nice and wet for me." Showing two of his fingers to Daryl who did as told, panting slightly as he sucked with spirit, looking at Negan as he did, earning a husky "Good boy" that made him moan. Then Negan removed his digits and spat on them just to be safe before massaging Daryl's hole, pushing one in slowly. It was tight and his boy moaned quietly, letting his head fall on Negan's shoulder, holding onto him, panting slightly more, before he caressed Negan's chest and pulled his tee-shirt up to find a nipple, he looked at Negan to silently ask if he could suck on it and Negan liked that.

"Go ahead boy, lick and suck." He told him in a low voice that made Daryl shiver before he proceeded with his task and Negan moaned too, pressed his finger in and then out of his boy's warmth, trying hard to go slow because he was so fucking horny at that point, he just wanted to fuck him hard, he could hear his boy's heartbeat going faster and that was exciting too.

But he managed to slow himself down, breathed in and out, then he added a second finger in Daryl's anus and enjoyed hearing him moan a bit louder as he moved them in and out and then started scissoring them and moving them around. Daryl stopped sucking to breathe and Negan loved the sight of his boy's saliva dripping from his mouth to his nipple.

"Come here and kiss me boy." Daryl did and Negan moved his fingers a bit faster making him moan in their kiss and grasp at his jacket for dear life. He stopped kissing to let him breathe, took his fingers out, grabbed the olive oil and poured a generous amount of it in his hand and all over his fingers. Then he slowly slid three fingers inside his boy's still rather tight hole.

Daryl felt the change of size and gaped in a silent 'ah' looking at Negan caught between pain and pleasure, Negan went slow, giving him time to adjust, kissed his shoulders and licked his neck, caressed his back and asked him:

"Do you like that boy?" Daryl's eyes were half-closed and his neck craned to the side, he was almost moaning again, it took him a little while to process the question and answer it but he did:

"Yes sir... I... I do." so Negan moved his fingers a bit deeper and Daryl's body shivered as he whined before he started licking and kissing passionately Negan's neck and then his ear, panting faster and slowly moving his hips back and forth to get some friction on his now fully erect penis. Negan enjoyed it all very much and soon his pants were getting too tight for his own cock's comfort so he gave his boy's ass a last few strokes before pulling his fingers out completely. Daryl made a loud exhaling sound at the sudden feeling of emptiness and looked at Negan almost frowning, that made the tall man chuckle and say:

"I need to take my trousers off boy! Patience really isn't your strong point is it?" And Daryl groaned because he was not feeling like being teased right now, instead he helped Negan take his jeans off and when he found himself face to face with his hard cock he hesitated a few seconds before opening his mouth and taking it in. Negan did not move, he gaped half in pleasure half in surprise, his boy was behaving much much more confident and that was definitely good!

The blow-job he gave him was a bit messy and clumsy but felt nice nonetheless, Daryl sucked and looked at him while he did and that was just perfect, those blue eyes almost made him cum right there and then, he moaned loudly and took his boy's hair to pull him away before that happened and said panting:

"Fucking hell boy... for a first-timer... you're pretty fucking good!" And he let out a loud exhale, Daryl was drooling and looking dazed, panting too. He made his boy move back on his laps to have him ride him and when the tip of his cock was pressed against his hole Daryl pressed himself down on it, slowly and looking at Negan because he knew that was how he liked it, but his dick was big and it felt painful so he could not stop himself from frowning and clenching his teeth, Negan noticed it and held him up by the hips before he said:

"Easy boy, there's no hurry, don't hurt yourself." That made Daryl moan. "Let's get some oil down there, make it slick." He lifted Daryl's body and moved him a little backwards to sit on his lap, grabbed the oil and poured some on his dick and on his fingers, then pushed them inside Daryl to oil his inside, making him moan shyly. When he was done he lifted his boy again to put him back in position. This time it felt much easier, even if it was still big and overwhelming, Daryl pressed himself down and this time he also remembered to push out which helped too. He continued slowly until he felt all of Negan's cock buried inside him and exhaled before taking a breath in, remembering to breathe in a moan.

Negan was admiring him do all the work by himself, something had definitely changed and he was as happy as the butterflies in his belly about it. He smiled and licked his boy's neck up to his earlobe and sucked it, giving him time to adjust and breathe. And he said:

"You're being so good to me boy, I fucking love it." And Daryl looked at him, with an uncertain look in his eyes, like he was wondering if he was teasing him so Negan added: "I mean it Daryl, I'll never lie to you." And his boy seemed to melt before he started moving his hips back and forth and kiss him, making Negan groan of pleasure. Being buried in the warmth of Daryl was good, but having him move his ass on his dick felt even better!

"Yeah boy, fuck yourself on me, go on!" said Negan in a husky voice when he moved out of their kiss, Daryl looked at him blushed and moaned as he did as told, Negan helped him a little by moving his pelvis in rhythm and soon they were both moaning of pleasure.

When Negan felt Daryl's pace slow down a little he realised that it might be too tiresome for his still recovering boy and decided to shift position, he grabbed him with one hand under his arse and the other behind his back, pressed their bodies together, keeping himself buried in his boy and whispered to him:

"Hang on." He moved and turned them both to lay Daryl on his back, making him moan in the process because his dick was moving inside him and that felt nice. When he was done he continued: "You let me work now boy." And winked before he started moving his cock in and out in a slow sensual motion. Daryl opened his mouth in a silent 'ah' before he started moaning again, closing his eyes, then reopening them to look at Negan because he knew he liked it and Negan smiled at him and said "Yeah, keep your eyes on me boy." then he kissed him and started to move a bit faster so he would moan in their kiss, which he obviously did and that sent Negan into a sort of frenzy so despite himself he started slamming into Daryl who had to break their kiss to breathe and moan louder, his body arching because Negan was hitting his prostate hard and that sent jolts of electricity through him.

Negan was mesmerised by the sounds Daryl was making, by the sight of his muscular body underneath him, he leant down and bit his neck without even thinking about it and his boy moaned as he sucked his blood slowly whilst fucking him, when Daryl made a groan that sounded more like it was made out of pain than pleasure Negan came back to his senses and swiftly stopped his feeding, licked the bite wounds feeling a bit like an idiot and looked at his boy.

Daryl was feeling light-headed but good, since Negan had never stopped hitting his sweet spot, he glanced at him an made a sheepish smile, thinking that he might have been moaning too loud because Negan was looking at him strangely. But then the vampire just smiled back at him and kissed him softly before he decided to make him cum, took his dick in his hand and stroke it at the same rhythm as his hips and soon Daryl reached his climax and that made Negan cum too, deep inside him. He kissed him before he laid his body next to his boy and they both panted for a while before Negan said:

"Sorry for biting you, that was stupid. Seems like I can't control myself with you."

"Its okay." Replied Daryl shrugging his shoulders.

"No it's not, you haven't fully recovered yet, it was fucking stupid, that's what it was."

"It fel' good." Negan looked at Daryl with a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah, well, doesn't change the fact that I shouldn't have done it... But I'm glad it wasn't painful for you."

They stayed on the carpet by the fire and soon Daryl fell asleep, Negan fetched some blankets and covered him before he added some wood in the fireplace and sat next to him stroking his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to know what you think about the story so far!


	13. Don't be afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! If anyone is still reading this, sorry it took me a while to write this chapter, hope you'll like it! ;)
> 
> Negan leaves for a while and some visitors come... Daryl's on his own this time.
> 
> _ _ _

The next day, when Daryl woke up he realised he was alone in the big house, somehow he knew Negan wasn't there, he wondered if Negan had made that 'bond' thing with him, maybe it was one of his new abilities? He shook his head at the thought, telling himself this was silly and got up. In the kitchen, Negan had prepared him everything for a nice and healthy breakfast, with a note that made his heart warm as he read it.

_Daryl,_

_Here's some food to make you stronger my dear._

_Will be back soon, get some rest._

_Negan._

Daryl ate happily and went to the 1st floor terrace to get some fresh air when he was done. He sat silently watching the horizon when something caught his eyes, a group of people was walking towards the house, his heart jumped, he had no idea what to do, what would Negan want him to do. He took a deep breath, his first reaction was to crouch and hide before they saw him, he quickly went downstairs and made sure all the windows and doors were properly shut, this house was like a fortress, there was no way anyone could get in without the keys Negan had with him.

Once he had double-checked everything he went back to the west windows to look at the group, they were close now and he could feel his heart beating faster, he thought about calling for Negan, with his super-hearing he would probably hear him from wherever he was, but that would also reveal his presence to the strangers outside so he decided against it. He had found his crossbow but it was still broken, which was a heart-breaker, he had settled for a big kitchen knife, just in case any of them managed to get in. He stood by one of the windows, hiding behind the curtains, observing the group move his way slowly but surely.

The group was composed of two women and three men. Daryl observed them with attention, trusting his instincts to guess who was who, one of the women seemed to be the leader, the way she held herself and the way the others seemed to pay attention when she spoke left him with very little doubt about it, she looked in her late 40s and had long dark brown hair. Then there was a younger man who seemed to be her shadow, he had brown hair too and looked much younger, maybe her son? He was in his mid 20s maybe. The other woman was holding a leash made of rope attached to the other younger man of the group, he looked frail and weak, light brown hair, in his 20s too if Daryl had to guess. And finally there was the elder man of the group, he looked like he was in his late 40s too with brown hair turning grey, he looked confident and had a gun in his hand. It was the only weapon Daryl could see, but it was more than likely that they had more.

They all arrived at the house and went to the front door. To his surprise one of them knocked, Daryl walked silently to the door frame of the room he was in, making sure he could observe the group without risking being seen. He could hear them talk behind the big front door but could not decipher what they were saying. One of the woman called:

"Negan! Are you in there?"

Daryl wondered if they were friends of his and if he should invite them in or if they were potentially dangerous like that fucker who had tried to kill him. He realised that Negan and him had not shared much about their relationships and friends, nor anything about their pasts. He was startled in his thoughts when the woman called again:

"Apparently Negan isn't home, but we can hear you in there, would you have the decency to answer us? We're friends of Negan!"

Daryl made a face, how could they know he was inside? How could they hear him? Were they vampires too? He wasn't sure about what to do, he bit his lower lip and decided to go to the door and talk to them but then he remembered the gun and just shouted from where he was, better safe than shot.

"Negan isn't here, whatch'all wan'?" He asked in a rough voice.

"Come and open that door now, hasn't your master taught you good manners?" Asked the feminine voice. Daryl scoffed at the 'master' word, Negan might call him 'boy' and he might like it, but he surely wasn't his 'master'.

"Like I said Negan isn't here, y'all have to wait outside." There was some more talking outside and Daryl saw movement, as he looked outside he realised one of the woman was gone, his heart bolted when he heard a noise upstairs : he had left the terrace window open, since climbing up there was humanly impossible... _humanly_. He slowly moved to be able to see the staircase, the woman called again:

"I'm getting tired of this shit, my name is Regina, I am Negan's maker, he owes his life to me. Now open this door human or you'll both regret it!" Daryl frowned.

"An how the fuck do I know you're telling the truth lady? Negan will come back soon, why don' you just wait?" In the corner of his eye Daryl caught a rapid movement and turned around back to the wall, there wasn't anyone in the room, he frowned and turned back to the stairs, nothing, then to the door, nothing, he could feel someone was watching him, when he heard the chuckle he knew it was too late, the woman was on top of him, falling from the ceiling to his shoulders making him fall backwards. He violently got squashed to the floor, just about avoided stabbing himself with his knife, the woman grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back, he groaned in pain and before he could do anything she bit him in the neck, he screamed in pain and tried to make her move away unsuccessfully until he felt to light-headed to do anything.

The blond stopped feeding on him and got up, he was in a daze and watched her walk to the door and open it, unable to do anything, body limp on the floor, knife still in his hand. The group entered and the older man said :

"What the fuck Laura? Did you have to feed on him?" The blond smirked and the man continued: "Negan's probably not gonna appreciate it."

"He isn't claimed : he's just a blood bag!" Replied the woman. The older woman looked at him and said :

"Pick him up carefully and put him on that sofa Laura, Gavin's right, this wasn't a bright idea." The blond made an exasperated sound and picked up Daryl. The young man on the leash looked at him as he was carried in front of him, he seemed sorry for him. Laura threw him on the sofa and he landed like a log making a rough exhaling sound as he did, she chuckled and sat on and armchair and said :

"Now what?" The young man who wasn't on a leash looked at her a bit annoyed before looking at the other woman who answered :

"Now we wait for Negan. Sit an be quiet." She sat on the sofa facing Daryl and looked at him intensely, he shivered, feeling like she was strip-searching his mind, he closed his eyes and concentrated on calling for Negan, not knowing why he was doing it really, it just seemed like the best idea. Suddenly he heard her voice but not out loud, _in his head_ , it seemed impossible so he opened his eyes and looked at her frowning, she repeated her silent question in his head :

 _"Why do you call for him human?"_ Daryl exhaled, feeling unsettled, he wondered if he was supposed to answer out loud and if he had the strength to do so, then he wondered why he had called for Negan, thought it was probably because he made him feel safe, or maybe because he lo... liked him, then he thought that this wasn't any of that woman's business, he grunted, tried to sit up on the sofa but was feeling too weak when suddenly his head felt like it was going to explode or burn from the inside out, he gaped and looked at the woman she smirked and said in his head :

 _"I hate having to repeat myself human, answer me and I'll make the pain stop."_ She tilted her head and Daryl whimpered in pain but clenched his teeth and thought very hard :

"Fuck. You." Looking at the woman straight in the eyes. She raised her brows, looking genuinely surprised before frowning them and Daryl felt something like pinpricks in his eyes and ears, he whimpered louder, his body started curling inwards, blood started running down from his nose, he felt like he was about to pass out when everything stopped.

"Ah, finally, my dear Negan has returned." Said the dark haired woman looking at the front door. Seconds later Negan was on the threshold looking worried and out of breath. He stepped in and walked towards the woman, looked at Daryl and frowned, turned back to the woman and kneeled at her feet, bowing his head he said :

"Regina, what the fuck is going on?" The woman smiled and took his chin to make him raise his head.

"I wanted to see you darling, wondered how you were doing. I see you have a feisty pet now, that's new." She looked at Daryl shivering on the sofa. Negan asked in an almost trembling voice:

"What... what have you done to him?" The blond chuckled and spat :

"Well he's a blood-bag, what do you think, I fed on him!" Daryl heard Negan snarl like a wild beast as he looked at the blond shooting daggers, the smirk on the girl's face disappeared instantly and was replaced by a worried one. The older man and the young who wasn't on a leash looked just as worried and both looked at Regina.

"Easy now children." Said the brunette. Negan shook his head, got up and walked to Daryl without a word, he sat next to him and moved his limp body to hold him in his arms protectively, the group seemed surprised except from the brunette who continued: "Why haven't you claimed him yet? You both seem to care for each other." Negan looked at Daryl who was already feeling better, safer in his arms, then he looked at Regina and replied :

"He was too weak, I was waiting for him to feel better." He looked back at the blond who felt like counting the specks of dust on the floor instead of looking back at him. Daryl felt happy about the apparent shame and guilt on her face. Negan didn't say more, he looked back at the brunette and the woman nodded, smiled and said :

"Well, my child, I'm truly happy for you, knowing you're not alone any more fills my heart with joy and he looks like a good match for you." She chuckled. "He's got some balls for a mere human!" She tilted her head and looked serious. "Let me heal him for you?" Daryl saw Negan hold his breath, looking surprised at the offer, just like the rest of the group who stood silently looking at them. He stammered his answer:

"I... I... huuu... yeah, yes, please mistress..." His brows were knitting out of control. "Thank you." He lowered his head and looked at Daryl who was frowning, not sure what all this was about, surprised to see Negan so humble and...cute? He looked like a child, a side Daryl would have never thought he would see in the strong vampire he knew.

The dark haired woman got up from her sit and walked towards them, Daryl tensed in Negan's arms and the latter said in a calm voice :

"Don't be afraid boy, she's like a mother to me. She's strong and you'll heal faster this way. _Trust me_." Daryl nodded looking into Negan's eyes.

The woman sat next to Negan and slid her hand on the nape of his neck and pulled him into a kiss, he moaned and Daryl saw some blood run at the corner of their mouths, the woman stopped kissing him and kept her mouth closed, seemingly holding fluids in. Negan made Daryl's body move so that his head dangled in front of the woman's chest, up close she looked scarier but Daryl trusted Negan so he tried to relax, his neck exposed so obviously to a _mother vampire_ , his body shivered in apprehension, she took his head in her hand and a faint smile appeared on her lips, she kissed him and the taste of blood invaded his mouth, it was strange but not that bad. She stopped kissing him and Daryl wondered what all the fuss was about, he was not feeling any different, but then she tilted his head back an plunged her fangs into his carotid and he shouted in pain, his hand searching for Negan who grabbed them and held them tight saying comforting words to him. Daryl felt a warm feeling invade him and take over his entire body before he passed out.

Regina took her fangs out and licked the wound that healed almost immediately. She looked at Negan and smiled before she said:

"Give him a good night sleep my dear." Negan nodded and thanked her again, she got up and said: "Todd, my love, come here I'm feeling a bit peckish now." The brown haired boy got up from the sofa and came her way, he offered his wrist and she bit into it.

Gavin who had been standing the whole time looked at Negan and said :

"We'll stay here for the night, got extra rooms upstairs I suppose?" Negan nodded and replied :

"I'll put him to bed and show you." He got up carrying Daryl and they both climbed upstairs, on the way up Gavin looked more relaxed and continued talking to Negan

"So where did you meet this one?"

"In the woods, hunting. I was gonna kill him at first but..." Negan was still uncertain about the reasons that had motivated his choice, Gavin continued:

"But he's different, right? I know the feeling..." The man looked sad for a second. "Sorry about Laura, she's still a hot-head, you know." Negan grunted in approval and looked at the man following him.

"How are things going for you all?" Gavin smirked before he replied:

"Same ol' same ol', you don't change a well-oiled machine. Regina likes things to run smoothly. We've made the place more secure for our humans, it's all fine. Dwight left a few weeks ago, no-one has heard from him since..." Negan stopped and turned around in the corridor to look at Gavin.

"I killed him after he tried to slice Daryl's throat." Gavin looked a bit sorry and said:

"What an idiot, he never knew when to stop. Sorry you had to kill him though...I know you guys were friends at some point." Negan opened the door to his room and laid Daryl on the bed, placed some covers on him and joined Gavin waiting in the corridor.

"So his name's Daryl huh?" He smirked looking at Negan who smirked back.

"Yeah... I even like the fucker's name, can you believe it?" Gavin laughed.

"Well, I'm still having a hard time believing it, and the fact that you live in this house, AND the fact that Regina actually offered to heal him for you?! I mean...what's going on?" They both laughed.

Negan showed the spare bedrooms to Gavin and lit a fire in the biggest one for Regina, not that she would get cold, just because it made the room look cosier that way and he wanted her to feel welcome in his home, he was grateful for her healing Daryl, for it was indeed a rare thing.

Then they both went back downstairs and the group spent the evening talking, after a while Regina went to her room with Todd, Laura and her human on a leash went to her room and Negan finally left Gavin to join Daryl in his room. He lit a fire there too when he arrived, to warm the room for Daryl, he knew the healing process was going to be tiring for his body and that he would probably get cold at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties (yeah, because I'm free to do what I want! XP since it's an AU, nothing surprising right?) with some of the Saviors characters in this chapter.
> 
> -> I think Regina is a perfect name for a superb Vampire-mother and she needed a flock of followers so I just picked a few of them :)  
> -> Todd is her vampire lover-boy (I actually hesitated with Paul 'Jesus', but I think I'll keep him for later) and bodyguard (really?)  
> -> Laura seemed like a perfect "teenage" vampire, a bit violent and careless  
> -> Alden (poor him) is her blood-bag, because she's a fucking teenager, they're always hungry aren't they? I know his name isn't mentioned in this chapter, but it's him :)  
> -> Gavin is the cool dude, the diplomat of the team and bodyguard of some sort, maybe her second lover, you never know...
> 
> What do you think? Tell me if you'd like some characters to (re)appear in the story, I'd love to hear your ideas!


	14. Regina's got questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all in the title!
> 
> A short chapter, I know, I'm too busy right now, sorry!
> 
> _ _

Daryl woke up in a very good mood, feeling super-charged and ready to go run a marathon, he yawned and turned around to find Negan sat on a chair watching him silently. He was feeling so good he just smiled widely at the vampire who nodded at him smiling back before he noted:

"You're feeling good aren't you?" He smirked, for he knew exactly how Daryl was feeling.

"Yes I am Sir." Answered Daryl without hesitation. "What that woman did to me is fuckin' amazin'!" He chuckled. "Can't you do that?"

"I can and I did use my venom to heal you, but mine aren't as effective! She's a very old vampire despite her looks, her venoms are very strong. I'm just a young vampire in comparison." Explained Negan.

"How old are you?" Asked Daryl curious. Negan chuckled.

"Oh, I ain't telling you that! Not giving you a chance to call me grandpa!" 

"Would _cougar_ suit you sir?" Asked a cheeky Daryl smirking like Negan had never saw him before.

"Look at you being such a fucking smart-ass!" Negan got up from his chair and walked towards Daryl, playfully looking angry. "I'll show you what a _cougar vampire_ can do!" He was about to jump on the bed when he stopped and looked at the door. "Hum, it'll have to wait until later boy. Get up, our visitors are waiting for us." Daryl nodded and got up, he was naked but did not hide as he walked to the bathroom and Negan smirked, happily getting an eyeful of him, he definitely liked the more confident version of his human just as much as the shy one.

They both went downstairs to join the others waiting for them in the living-room, Daryl walked behind Negan and before they entered the room Negan told him:

"Stay behind me, kneel when I kneel and stay kneeled, even if I get up. Behave and be respectful if Regina asks you questions. Right?"

"Right." Answered Daryl suddenly coming back to reality and feeling a bit nervous.

They entered the living room and Negan said a general 'Hi' as he walked towards Regina and was greeted back by the group, Daryl stayed quiet and followed him, the vampire kneeled at Regina's feet and Daryl copied him, lowering his head like him. Regina greeted him with a warm:

"Good morning Negan, you may sit next to me." Negan did and as he had been told, Daryl stayed put, he just moved his head up a little to see what was going on, curious. Negan sat next to Regina and she continued: "I see your boy is looking much better." She looked at Daryl who looked at Negan to avoid her gaze.

"Yes he is. Thank you again Mistress." She looked at Daryl again and spoke to him telepathically:

 _"Look at me Daryl. Don't be afraid."_ The human jolted in surprise at first and then looked at her, a bit wary. _"Very good, now come here and sit between me and your master."_ Daryl did not say a word, he got up and walked to them, he realised that there wasn't much space between them for him to sit and looked at Regina who smiled, nodded and said: _"Yes child, right_ here." As she looked at the small space that would oblige him to squeeze himself between her and Negan. Daryl sat, feeling a bit uncomfortable being so close to the vampire woman, trying to push Negan so his body would not touch hers too much, while she visibly enjoyed watching him struggle with the situation. She slid a hand on his back. _"Look at me, I want to talk with you."_ And he did, straight in her eyes, since they were so close, he had very little choice. The cold hand on his back was a bit unsettling but he tried to look relaxed. _"Do you like being with Negan?"_ Daryl was not sure if he was supposed to answer out loud or in his head, since there were a few people in the room he opted for his head and thought:

 _"Yeah. I mean yes I do... madam."_ And he nodded, unsure if she had heard him or not, because as far as he knew he was not a telepath. But she smiled and continued:

_"Do you wish to stay by his side?"_

_"Yes I do madam."_ He answered right away, she could feel his heartbeat go a little faster, enthusiastic.

 _"Have you taken the time to think about it properly?"_ Again he answered rapidly: _  
_

 _"Yes I have madam."_ She smiled at his confidence, there was no hesitation in his answers, no feelings of indecision. She knew he was telling the truth again.

 _"Good, then it is important that he claims you, makes you his companion. Has he explained to you what that would imply?"_ Daryl nodded.

 _"Yes he has... it's a bit weird but I'm okay with it."_ Answered the human, his heartbeat steady.

 _"Would you kill him if I asked you to?"_ Daryl frowned, wondering what that was all about. She felt his heartbeat accelerate.

 _"Wha'? No, no way. Wha the fuck?"_ She tilted her head and he felt a cold shiver run down his spine as she said:

 _"Watch your language boy..."_ He exhaled and quickly apologised:

 _"Am sorry madam... But why would you ask me that?"_ He shook his head frowning.

 _"Would you kill him if he killed Rick?"_ She knew the name thanks to her conversation with Negan the evening before and wanted to feel the human's reactions. His heartbeat fastened a bit more and she could smell the anger in him, but she could tell it was against her, not in reaction to the idea of Negan killing Rick.

 _"Negan would never do that. And I would never kill him, no matter wha'... Madam."_ Daryl was feeling angry at the woman, scowling despite himself, what were those stupid questions? All this, his relation with Negan wasn't of her concern anyway, he wanted this conversation to stop. He looked at Negan who seemed to read his face as usual, because he smirked and said:

"I think you're pissing my boy off Regina!" Daryl looked down, feeling like an open book and worrying he might offend the woman with his behaviour, Negan had told him to behave and be respectful, he swiftly turned back to her, looking apologetic, she was smiling at Negan over his shoulder and said out loud:

"It sure looks that way, he really is a feisty one huh?" To what Negan answered with a knowing smile. "Alright." She said, looked at the rest of the group and said: "Time to go now." She turned towards Daryl and continued: "Just one last thing." She took his wrist and brought it to her mouth Daryl tried to pull it back when she opened her mouth but she spoke to him again:

 _"Hush now child, don't make me hurt you."_ And he let her bite him and feed on him, clenching his teeth at the pain. She took a few sips and licked the wound, looked at Negan and said with a grin: "Delicious, lucky you!" She got up and so did Negan, Daryl wanted to but Negan looked at him and shook his head 'no' so he stayed put while they all walked to the front door.

"Goodbye Daryl." Said Regina and he replied a polite:

"Goodbye madam." The young man who wasn't on a leash told him:

"Bye man!" and he replied:

"Goodbye." The older man smiled at him and said:

"Goodbye Daryl, take care of each other." To what he replied:

"Yes sir. Goodbye." The blond girl waved at him and he nodded at her, Negan chuckled, the human on a leash nodded at him silently and he replied with a nod too, feeling sorry for the guy.

Negan went outside with them and talked with Regina for a bit then they all left. Daryl felt happy about the fact that it was just Negan and him again, finally. When the vampire closed the door and came back he has a cheeky look on his face.

"Now where were we with that _cougar_ story?" And Daryl smiled back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question to you readers : What is the male equivalent of a cougar?
> 
> I used the word cougar, because everybody knows it, but I haven't found the 'official' and well-known male counterpart...  
> Or is it just considered as 'normal' when it's the other way around?! (Older man with a younger person) It begs the question!  
> And what about when it's in a gay relationship? 
> 
> Let me know if you have an answer! XP  
> Thanks!


	15. The bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vampire finally can bind his human to him, but first... XP

Daryl stared at Negan with a sheepish smile, feeling like the not so confident key player of what was to come. Negan stood where he was and said in a low voice:

"Come here, kneel at my feet big boy." Daryl felt a shiver shake him, he got up and walked to Negan, kneeled and stared at the vampire towering him with lustful eyes. Negan put a hand on his head and continued : "I want to feel your mouth around my cock, do you want to do that for me?" Daryl's face turned red and he shyly lowered his eyes as he answered:

"Yes sir." Negan grinned and felt his cock twitch in reaction to the answer but he reminded his human:

"Look at me when you answer me. Let me see those blue eyes." Daryl exhaled and looked up, then repeated:

"Yes sir."

"Very good, you're such an obedient boy, I fucking _love_ that. Now you may open my pants, take my dick out and proceed." He winked and Daryl raised his hands, almost shaking with anticipation, feeling a bit ill a ease because he wanted to please Negan but wasn't sure if he actually could, being so inexperienced, he carefully took Negan's already hard member out of his boxers and looked at it, his face got a shade darker, he licked the tip slowly and Negan made a sound like a growl so he looked up, he found those lustful eyes shining a bit brighter than usual devouring him and the vampire's face showing sharp fangs in a big grin, it made his own cock twitch in his pants and he opened his mouth to take the whole thing in his mouth not turning his gaze away this time. Negan gaped and made a loud:

"Rhha fuck yeah!" Before biting his lower lip with a moan, his hands slipped on Daryl's head and encouraged him to start moving back and forth, which he did, his own hands grabbing Negan's hips to keep his balance as he did. Watching the vampire's expression of delight as he sucked and licked him, hearing the sounds of pleasure he made was making him harder, he wanted to make his vampire feel more, he pushed himself forward in a thrust, making the long shaft go down his throat, and buried his nose in Negan's pubic hair, wishing he could go even further, eyes watering as he tried to control his gagging reflex, he could hear Negan swear loudly and that was the greatest reward he could get, he moved himself backwards, needing some air, his chin dripping with saliva and reopened his eyes realising he had closed them, looking at Negan who was shaking his head, panting but with a huge smile on his face:

"Fucking hell Daryl..." He chuckled, tousled the boy's hair. "You'll get a fucking reward for that!" And Daryl enthusiastically started moving his head back and forth again, happy about the praise he had received, wanting to make Negan even happier, he deep throated him again and this time managed to keep his eyes opened to look up as he did, tears ran down his cheeks as he almost choked himself trying to stop his gagging response again but this time he tried to keep the cock in as long as he could, ignoring the loud banging in his temples telling him that he needed air, Negan pulled his head backwards, he caught his breath coughing, saliva and pre-cum trickling from his chin to his chest.

"Easy now boy." Said Negan. "Don't make yourself pass out by being too eager!" He chuckled, bend down and licked Daryl's mouth before whispering to him: "You're such a good boy for me, now get up and follow me."

They both went upstairs to Negan's room where the latter told Daryl to kneel again and went to the wardrobe, he opened its doors and then a drawer from which he pulled out a piece of leather with a metal ring, it looked like a dog's collar but nicely crafted and padded inside with a blue fabric, Daryl felt his heart pound widely at the sight of it, he knew this was to be his, understood that Negan was about to bound them together, he looked at him, eyelids fluttering, cheeks reddening, breath shaky, he had a smile on his lips, he just could not hide his excitement. Negan smiled at him and said:

"Yes, that'll be yours, because you're going to be mine, right?" Daryl nodded like a keen teenager, grinning and replied just as eagerly:

"Yes sir!" Negan nodded chuckling at his boy's enthusiasm, feeling like a proud daddy.

"Then come here, on all fours, let me see you sway your arse towards me!" And Daryl did, trying hard no to go too fast so Negan could enjoy his view. "Good boy." He tousled his hair again when he was at his feet. "This will be the external sign of your belonging, _for all to see_ , if you want to wear it at all times that is." He presented the black leather collar to him, Daryl watched it with attention, feeling proud in advance about wearing it, he wasn't sure about wearing it at all times yet though. "But for other vampires to know that you are mine..." Continued Negan. "... I will bite you and share my scent with you, therefore marking you for _all to smell_." He looked at the boy intently, Daryl nodded. "It will be quite painful since it's a kind of blood poisoning, it will take a couple of days for you to get over it completely, that's the reason why I waited for you to be stronger." He studied the human's face and listened to his vitals. "Now, are you sure you want this? Because I could simply collar you and make you mine for all to see." That was not what he wanted if he was to be honest with himself but he needed to give Daryl his freedom of choice, he felt himself tense awaiting the answer to that offer.

"No, I wanna be yours... completely, sir." Replied Daryl with a stern look on his face. "I ain't no pussy, I can handle it." He added just in case he wasn't clear enough, Negan chuckled and touched his face affectionately.

"Yeah _I know_ you can 'cause you're a fucking warrior!" He grinned and Daryl wondered if he was taking the piss but then he added: "I fucking _love_ that about you!" Daryl blushed a little at the compliment and pressed his face against Negan's hand on his cheek. "Come on, get up, take that tee-shirt off... and all of you clothes actually." He nodded at himself. "I'm gonna bind you to me and then you'll get your reward for that fucking nice deep-throating blow-job you gave me." He winked at Daryl who was looking at him whilst getting undressed. "Would you like that?"

"Yes sir." Said Daryl, not sure what kind of reward Negan was thinking about but happy to get one.

"Don't you want to know what your reward will be? Is there something you want?" Daryl wasn't sure, anything coming from Negan was like a present anyway, he had never felt so important to anyone, which was a reward in itself to him. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"Doesn't matter... I wan' what you wan' sir." Negan tilted his head, half in disbelief half melting on the spot for this candid behaviour, because Daryl was looking so sure of himself so he nodded.

"Alright, it'll be a fucking surprise then!" He smirked, thinking of about a thousand things he could do to his boy as a reward. "Go on then, hop on that bed! I want you on all fours, show my that sexy arse of yours I like so much!" And Daryl did, happy to expose himself in such a way for Negan’s very own pleasure. “Yeah, look at my boy, so fucking hot!” Negan was still hard as a rock and needed to release himself, he kneeled behind Daryl and plunged his mouth between his cheeks, spreading them with his hands and pushed his tongue inside the boy. Daryl jolted in surprise before he moaned at the strong wet tongue invading his arsehole, closing his eyes, it just felt so good, Negan used his saliva as lube, knowing its anaesthetic properties would allow him to spend less time stretching his boy’s entrance before he could fuck him, feeling way too aroused to take the time, he spat on his fingers and slid them in, to his joy Daryl pushed down on them, visibly feeling very aroused and ready himself.

“Do you want more boy?” He asked and Daryl turned his head to look at him with a smirk on his face, pupils dilated, already panting a little.

“Yes sir!” He spat as he moved his body backwards, pressing himself against the digits, making them slid deeper, Negan moaned and his cock twitched, pre-cum leaking on the bed sheets beneath him, he exhaled loudly and moved his fingers out. “Alright, good ‘cause I can’t fucking wait to feel my dick inside you, fuck…you make me feel like a horny teenager!" He chuckled as he moved his body in place, licking his lips at the view of Daryl's muscular body waiting so willingly for him to penetrate it. He grinned with pleasure as he slid his hard cock in the tight hole, he felt Daryl push down and they both moaned in unison, he buried himself slowly to the hilt and Daryl made a chocking noise and shivered with pleasure when he was completely in.

"Ah yes, it feels so fucking good..." Said the vampire in a husky voice, head dizzy with desire.

"Yes... yes sir... It's good, thank you!" Said his boy in a low voice, head hanging low, eyes closed. Negan wanted to let him adjust but Daryl seemed to be just as much in a 'horny teenager mode' as he was : he started rocking his hips and moaning at the sensation it gave him, feeling the hard cock twitching so deep inside him as he stimulated it with his moves. "I... I wan' more please... please sir!" His voice sounded like he was about to cry if he did not get what he wanted and Negan bit his lip again, snarling wildly, overwhelmed by his desire and Daryl's smell of arousal, he started moving back and forth with no delay, forgetting completely that he wanted to take his time for Daryl to adjust, rapidly slamming into him quite violently, enjoying the warmth in which his cock was immersed, the loud moans his boy was making, the tremors travelling through his body as he moved his hardened member in and out of his boy, _his boy_.

Beneath him Daryl was panting hard between his moans and the cries of pleasure he could no longer hold since Negan was hitting his prostate with such intensity, his body was trembling and jolting and his legs were shaking but he wanted more, he wanted these feelings to last, wanted to feel Negan filling him, holding him by the hips with those strong hands digging in his flesh, wanted to have bruises there to remind him how good it felt later, he pleaded:

"Please I want more sir... please give me... harder please!" Negan was a bit surprised, considering he was already going at it quite hard, he could feel that his boy was climbing fast to his climax and decided to send him there just like he wanted, he said in a husky voice:

"Yeah babe, here's your reward!" And he accelerated his thrust, holding onto Daryl's hips, making both their bodies move as one, Daryl felt the change and felt his own body respond quickly but he also wanted Negan to reach his climax first, he tried to change his position to have a bit less pleasure and hold on, tried to concentrate on a stain on the pillow beneath him, on his breathing, bit his lower lip to the point of pain but nothing seemed to work, Negan's cock was stronger than his will apparently, he could not control himself at all any more, he wanted to warn Negan, to make him slow down:

"I'm aaah, I'mmh... gonnaaah... " But he just could not finish his sentence as his senses took over his will, all he could hear was the sound of Negan grunting and panting, the sound of flesh against flesh, the sound of his voice as he came shouting loudly, Negan's rhythm slowed a little when he did, he pounded into him hard and Daryl tried to hold his body up until he came too, feeling like he was going to fall into the sheets like a log, luckily it happened almost right away, with a loud sort of roar, he felt his vampire's cum fill him inside and that made him moan with pleasure, then his arms could no longer sustain his weight, he just fell forward, head right into the pillow and Negan fell on top of him, exhaling loudly as they both landed flat on the bed.

Negan's face was flushed against Daryl's head and he could hear him panting, out of breath just like he was, they stood silent for a while until Negan licked his ear and whispered:

"Did you like your reward boy?" That made Daryl chuckle a little, he thought happily that Negan had probably liked it just as much as him and replied cheekily:

"Yeah sir, just like you right?" Negan was quite surprised by the answer and laughed.

"I guess you're starting to know me well..." he chewed his boy's earlobe teasingly, making him shiver and chuckle. "That's about to become even more undeniable with our bond." He licked Daryl's neck. "Come on, brace yourself, I'm going to bite you now. Since you're still high on hormones it'll be less painful. You ready?" Daryl took a deep breath and nodded:  
  


"Yes sir, I'm ready." His heartbeat fastened a little, he felt Negan move his upper body and pull his shoulder to gain a better access to his neck, to his carotid, he felt his nose rub against his skin, smelling him in a deep inhale before his tongue licked him, he whispered:

"It'll be painful, but I'll be right here, okay, just try and relax." And the fangs pierced his skin, Daryl clenched his teeth and hissed, suddenly it felt much different than when Negan had fed on him, it was like some sort of acid was getting into his veins, he took a sharp breath and gapped silently in pain, felt his body starting to shake uncontrollably, fear took over him, he whined softly, his breathing became erratic and violent spasms made his limbs move on their own, Negan took his fangs out of him and licked the wound inflicted, before he held his boy's head between his hands and pressed his body against his, preventing him from hurting himself with the convulsions he was having now that the venom was invading his system, he knew exactly how it felt and spoke in a calm and reassuring voice into Daryl's ear:

"Don't be afraid boy I'm right here, it'll stop soon, try to breath, just focus on my voice boy, you're doing so good... my strong warrior, you're mine now, soon it will feel better... " Until Daryl passed out, his heartbeat slowing back down to a normal rhythm, his breathing too, his body slowly relaxing until he was only shivering. Negan let him go and turned his body to lay him on his side, he covered him up warmly and slid his own body close against his, protectively being the big spoon, his arm holding the limp body. He felt so grateful to this human he just wanted him to feel better soon but he knew it was going to be a hard and painful process, the only thing he could do was comfort him and be present, by his side when he would wake up.


	16. No pain no gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Daryl gets confused and may come to regret his decision...

Daryl was running from that blond chick, he could not remember her name, but he knew he had to get away from her if he wanted to stay alive, she was laughing behind him, he knew she could run faster than him, but she was taking her time, probably enjoying the hunt and the smell of fear coming from him, calling him a blood-bag, telling him he was cute and that she wanted him on a leash too, that she would not kill him, not too soon anyway, not before she could make him beg for it.

Daryl told her to go fuck herself as he reached the clearing where Negan and him had come across Rick's path, where Negan and him had been shot, he noticed the blood trail they had left behind them and ran to the other side of the clearance where he stopped suddenly, there was a body laying a few steps away, it looked too familiar to be anybody else... Negan's bloody body was on the ground, lifeless, Daryl felt tears run down his face, his heart bleeding, he walked towards the body, he heard the blond bitch laugh behind him, getting closer and telling him he was a fool for believing Negan truly wanted him as his companion, he turned around to face her, he wanted to die now, he was ready to beg.

To his surprise it was not the blond chick facing him, it was Merle, looking like a walker, because he was one, laughing at him loudly, almost hysterically, pointing his remaining hand at the corpse behind him, Daryl fell to his knees, he wanted to scream but could not make a sound.

Then he finally heard sound coming out of his mouth, he woke up screaming, for real, the pain was so intense he had started screaming before even waking up, when he did come back to his senses, back to reality, to the familiar room, on Negan's bed, he felt like he was in a trance, like his body wasn't his any more or was it his mind that was not in its right place? He could tell he was sweating because he felt wet, but he was also feeling cold but boiling from within, he could hear his heartbeat running like an Afghan hound on a racetrack, very loud in his temples and ready to burst out of his chest, panic took him, he felt something shake him, he turned around and found Negan's face, so very close to his, he could see his mouth moving but could not hear a sound, he said in a most probably shaky and very scared voice:

"I can't hear ya... I can't hear, what's happening to me? It hurts... help me please... sir..." He felt tears run down his face, feeling helpless, his vision blurring, Negan took his head between his hand and looked at him intently, right in the eyes, suddenly, he heard something, a faint sound behind the very loud banging in his head, Negan's voice, far far away behind all the noise and the pain invading his system, he concentrated himself on it, focused all his attention on it until it became clearer:

"..am.. own.. rea.. you ...eed to ... alm down an... reathe boy... calm down and breathe boy, there you go, focus on my voice, very good... breathe, I'm right here." Daryl shivered and sobbed, grabbed Negan's body and moved his own to get closer to him, Negan cuddled him, rubbing his back and pressing him against his chest. He felt sick and angry about the fact that he could not do anything else for him, because waiting for the change to take place was the only thing to do.

"It... it hurts... so bad..." Said Daryl in a low and shaky voice, his head pressed in the crook of Negan's neck, whining softly and trying to control the tremors shaking his body, trying to focus on his breathing, trying to forget about his nightmare.

"I know boy, I know... I'm so fucking proud of you, so proud that you put yourself through this for me..." He caressed his back, his head, the side of his face. "You're such a strong boy for me... you're doing good, just keep on breathing slowly for me, focus on my voice..." Negan knew his praises would help so he kept on praising, he also knew that soon Daryl would be able to feel every emotion he had and vice-versa, so he did his best to keep his calm and breathe evenly and send comforting thoughts to his boy,  _ his boy _ . He was so touched that Daryl had accepted to bound himself to him, he knew he loved him by now but was still incapable of telling him, but after the change he would simply know it, no words would be needed any more.

The night passed slowly, Daryl kept on waking up, sweating, scared, in trance, in pain, he kept on shivering and having strange seizures in his sleep. Negan tried to keep his calm and wait but at the end of the second day, when nothing had changed, he started to feel anxious, was something wrong? Was it possible that Daryl's body refused the bond?

Daryl was running again, he was in the caves where Negan had taken him the first day they had met, except he was alone, all alone running from walkers, searching for an exit or a weapon or Negan's cave, where he would be safe, he kept on running, saw some light and followed it, he ended up in the vampire's cave and to his relief it wasn't empty, Negan was there, Daryl felt happy until he saw his face, he looked grim or was it angry? He ran to him and wanted to say something but Negan raised his hand to silence him and said:

"What is it again? Do you need someone to hold your hand? Are you so fucking useless? I don't need someone like you in my life, you poor feeble creature! You're just a fuck-toy nothing more!" He laughed out loud looking at Daryl's face. "Whaaaat? Are you gonna cry now? Fuck you're such a looser! Fucking piece of human shit!" Daryl felt tears run down his cheeks. "Get the fuck out of here! Go with the walkers, can't you see they're more like you than me? Just as fucking annoying and useless!!" He chuckled and pushed Daryl violently but he did not move he could not, he was paralysed, Negan shook him by the shoulders; "Wake up you fucking idiot, did you hear what I just said? I don't want you here any more! Wake up!! Come on wake up!" Daryl tried to move Negan's hands away from him, tried to push him but Negan would not let him go.

"Daryl wake up!! You're having another nightmare boy, wake up!! Come on!" Daryl gasped and opened his eyes, Negan was on top of him shaking him like a leaf and he was punching him in the chest, trying to get away, he stopped moving wondering if it was all just a dream or if Negan had indeed told him he did not wanted him by his side any more. Looking confused and sad he turned his gaze up to the familiar brown eyes, Negan kissed him on the forehead and said:

"Fuck me boy, you scared the shit out of me, I've been trying to wake you up for more than an hour..." He exhaled loudly and continued: "How are you feeling? Are you awake for real now? Do you want something to drink or eat?" He looked really worried and concerned, Daryl felt a bit sorry for him, but still was not sure how real this was, he looked around and recognised the bedroom, Negan helped him sit up, he was still in such pain, his head started spinning as soon as he was sat and it took him a few minute to be able to control his breath and say:

"How much longer? The pain... isn't stopping, it... it's so bad..." He held his head between his hands, closed his eyes and found himself back in the cave, alone, he took a sharp breath and reopened his eyes right away, Negan was next to him, looking worried. "I don't know... I don't know if you're real any more, what's real or not... please make it stop... please sir... just kill me if you don't want to keep me... it's too much pain, I can't stay alone in this cave."

Negan was alarmed, he took the bottle of water next to the bed and made Daryl drink, he was dehydrated and going into a sort of paranoid delirium apparently, he had no idea what to do, except going to the sanctuary to seek Regina's help maybe... if she was there... but what if she was not? Taking Daryl outside in his state was risky, he decided to wait a bit longer, tried to soothe his boy by praising him and it seemed to help a little for a while but soon he was back to having nightmares and not waking up, sweating to the point of being soaking wet.

So Negan wrapped him up in a few blankets and tied them around him to prevent him from hurting himself and keep him warm then carried him to his SUV, took a few weapons and left for Sanctuary. On his way he called out for Regina mentally, hoping she would hear him and be there to help him, he was distraught, feeling like the only person he cared about was about to go crazy or even worse… die. He could not let that happen, he would fight anything or anyone in his way to find Regina, she would help, she had to.

The trip to Sanctuary was too long and quiet, too quiet for Negan’s taste, Daryl was asleep, sat in the passenger seat, shivering and making soft noises, he seemed to be having nightmares again because he kept on mumbling and making faces, Negan could feel his anxiety invade him and was trying hard not to succumb to it too, focusing on happy thoughts and good outcomes but it was getting harder and harder. When he finally arrived at the gates of the Sanctuary he was feeling exhausted and felt so happy and relieved to see Regina herself outside to greet him.

“Negan, I heard you call for me child, come inside with Daryl.” She said and Negan followed her without a word, instead he thanked her mentally again and again, she could feel he was distraught and over tired. She led them into a warm room with a bed and Negan laid his boy, unwrapped the covers around him before he looked at Regina with wary eyes.

“He won’t wake up, he’s been having horrific nightmares and some kind of seizures too… It’s been three days… I don’t know what’s wrong… is he…” Negan’s throat tightened and he could not finish his sentence, could not consider saying out loud what would be the worst outcome possible, Regina knew it and she said:

“He’s not going to die, don’t worry.” She looked at her worried child take a breath and continued: “Some people fight the change and take more time to bond, some need more venom and some people just… will not bond…” She bent down and smelled Daryl’s surroundings, she took his arm and bit him just enough to taste his blood, she analysed the sample in her mouth and concluded: “I believe he’s a fighter and might need more of your venom… he will also need you to mentally coach him into feeling the bond between you two grow, he’s been alone for too long that one…” She smiled. “A bit like you… you need to tame his wild side if you know what I mean.” She winked at Negan who made a sheepish smile and replied:

“I see…” He nodded. “I’ll do my best. Should I give him more venom now?”

“Yes, he’s already tired and dehydrated, it would be best not to wait. And… he’s going to be famished when he wakes up, so you will both stay here until then because I want to make sure he doesn’t kill you straight away.” Negan looked at Regina with a smirk, she was joking, lightening up the atmosphere. “He’s strong and you’re tired already, you might not be able to stop him from eating you alive!” She raised her eyebrows nodding and Negan agreed with a light and tired smile on his face.

“Yes mistress, we’ll stay here. Thank you. Thank you so much.” Regina was the only person he had ever bowed to and he was more than grateful for her help, for her trying to lift him up a little, he thanked her again mentally, she smiled and said:

“Now go on, give him more of your venom, he needs to feel you in his veins.” Negan nodded and proceeded, Daryl whined softly as he bit him and when his body arched in reaction to the added venom, Negan held him fast against him and mentally talked to him, praised him and did his best to make him feel like he was here for him, for now and forever. Regina left the room, she could feel her children from far away, especially if she was focusing on them and felt like the intimacy was better for these two. She simply mentally told Negan to call if he needed her, the tall man looked at her over his boy’s shoulder and nodded as he thanked her again. After that he just held Daryl and kept on talking to him, caressing him softly, cuddling him as he coached him into feeling their bond even if he felt like he was in too deep a sleep to hear him, he kept on praising him, his strong will and determination, told him how much he loved and cared for him, because it was easier to tell it mentally than with words, he did his best until he fell asleep, much too tired to stay awake any longer.

  
  


Daryl was feeling like a warm wave was invading him, taking over the feeling of cold he had been experiencing for too long, he felt himself take a few deep breath, felt his body relax completely and finally his mind calming down. He remembered being warned about the pain, wanting to go on anyway because he wanted to stay with Negan, his body was sore from the tensions he had been experiencing, he remembered having nightmares and feeling lost, confused, alone and scared, but everything was fading away now, the warmth surrounding him was all that mattered, it felt like Negan, smelled like him, felt like being loved and protected like he had never experienced before… It was something new for him, very new and he felt like crying tears of joy for the first time in his life.

Suddenly he heard Negan’s thoughts or maybe it was his dream? He could _feel_ him, a strange sensation inside his chest telling him he was just there, behind him, asleep. Daryl focused on that new feeling, somehow he knew that Negan’s dream was more of a bad dream than a joyful one and he wanted him to feel good and happy like he was feeling so he concentrated himself and wished for his vampire to feel good. To his surprise it seemed to work because after only a few seconds he _knew_ that Negan’s dream was agreeable, he could feel it inside his chest and he smiled, glad he had the power to make the only person he truly cared about feel better just by willing it apparently.

After a while Daryl opened his eyes, feeling too hungry and even more thirsty to enjoy his new sensations. Negan was still asleep, his arms wrapped around him and he woke up startled when Daryl tried to move and get up.

“You’re awake!” Said the tall man with a grin on his face, looking sleepy but happy. “Thank you for sharing your good mood with me in my sleep boy, seems like you’re a fucking natural!” Daryl did not get the time to say anything before Negan pulled him for a kiss.

And suddenly the sensations he experienced felt very new too: he could feel Negan’s happiness as well as his, he was not sure which sensations were his and which were Negan’s, it was strangely intoxicating and quite arousing too. That’s when Daryl realised he was glad he had endured the pain and disarray, the reward was definitely worth it! Negan broke the kiss and said:

“Alright, I can tell you’re getting aroused..." He smirked. "But I can also tell you're fucking thirsty and hungry, so let’s get up!” Daryl smiled, that knowing-without-talking thing was definitely efficient, he nodded and got up from the bed. That’s when he realised they were not in the house any more, he looked at Negan and was about to ask but obviously Negan had felt his questioning.

“We’re in Regina’s Sanctuary.” The tall man walked towards the door and continued: “Come on, she’s waiting for us.” Daryl followed him even if he just wanted to be alone with Negan, back at the big house, crowd of people always made him nervous, especially people he did not know and more particularly vampires, now that he knew where they were, he remembered the blond chick and wondered if she was here, Negan interrupted him in his thoughts: “Hey, you’re safe here with me. Nobody will dare touch you now that you’re _officially_ mine!” He winked at his official boy with a large and proud grin on his face and took him by the hand. “We’ll go back home shortly, I’m not found of this place neither… _It is_ a bit too crowded.” Negan nodded at Daryl who smiled, all of the sudden wondering just _how much_ they were sharing with each other now and if he could actually hide anything from Negan any more. He felt a bit worried about it and at the very same time thought that he would probably feel him feeling confused about it all and tried to stop thinking altogether because he did not want to make Negan worried about him, he looked up and realised Negan was smirking, he could tell, no, feel that the man was laughing at him internally and felt a bit pissed off about it, he said in a grumpy tone:

“Wha’?” Negan laughed out loud at the confused and grumpy face starring at him.

“Don’t think about it too much boy! I know it’s all a bit confusing at first but you’ll get used to it, we’ll work on it later, together. But just so you know, you won’t have to share _every_ _fucking_ _thing_ with me, I’ll teach you.” He winked and felt Daryl relax a little.

“Okay.” Replied the starving man.

“Now let’s go, you need to eat before you collapse, you’ve been out for almost five days.”

They both left the room and joined Regina in what looked like her office, it was clean and comfortable, the man that was with her at the house was kneeling beside her at her desk, he got up to greet them as they entered and closed the door behind them before going back to kneel next to Regina’s chair as she stood up on the other side of her desk to give a hug to Negan before she turned to Daryl:

“So sweetheart, how are you feeling?” She raised her hand to cup his face and he dared not move even if he felt like it. Something about her was making him feel like he had to behave and do like _she_ wanted so he let her caress his cheek and replied politely:

“I’m okay… ma’am.” He looked at Negan wary, he was not sure how to call her because the word ‘mistress’ seemed too personal for him. Negan silently approved and he felt relieved.

“Good boy. Do you feel your master properly now?” Daryl wasn’t sure he considered Negan as his master, thinking of it, he considered himself as a free man who had chosen to bond with a vampire but not to a ‘master’, he felt Negan’s mood change before he heard him chuckle beside him and say:

“I’m not his _master_ , he’s too wild for that! But the bond is made that’s for sure!” Daryl made a grumpy and joyful face and replied to Regina:

“Yeah, I can feel him alrigh’” Regina smiled at their visible connection before she made a more serious face and continued:

“Your bond is made and will last until you die, if you ever feel like it is getting _thinner or weaker_ , you will tell Negan because it is vital that it stays strong, do you understand?” Daryl frowned, he understood what she said but not the reason behind it so he simply asked:

“Why?” The man kneeling at the desk chuckled and looked at Negan who smirked. Daryl looked at them both wondering why. But Regina answered him:

“Because… a weak bond can be dangerous, especially for _you_ young human.” She tilted her head and Daryl felt a shiver run down his spine, the conversation was over apparently, he nodded and replied:

“Okay, I’ll tell him ma’am.” The woman nodded and then looked at Negan. “You’ve definitely found the right one for you!" She shook her head looking amused and maybe a little annoyed. "Now let’s get you both something to eat and drink.” She gestured at the man kneeled, he got up and left the room in a haste, she followed him slowly and so did Negan and Daryl, they all walked across the large building, through corridors and rooms, everywhere people kneeled before Regina, bowing their heads ans saying her name respectfully and many of them greeted Negan, they all looked at Daryl with interest, some of them even smelled the air behind him, he found that a bit creepy and was glad to remember he _smelled like Negan_ to them and not like a 'blood bag'.

They finally arrived in a room where a table was set with deliciously smelling warm food and drinks, Daryl’s stomach gurgled loudly as he sat down in front of the feast and Negan said:

“It’s all yours, go ahead boy!” Daryl’s eyes widened, there was definitely more food than he could handle, hell there was more food than he had seen on a table in a while. He looked at Regina and said:

“Thank you ma’am.” Before he started eating like a caveman, too hungry to keep up appearances.

A man walked to the small group and Regina nodded at him and gestured him towards Negan and said:

“You need to feed too Negan.” The latter looked at her, Daryl could tell he wanted to say no but he clenched his teeth and replied:

“If you insist.” Regina did not say another word, she just kept looking at him until he took the young man’s arm and bit it to suck his blood. Daryl felt a bit awkward about it, he wanted to feed Negan even if it was a bit painful sometimes, it felt intimate now and this man was a stranger. Negan felt him struggling with the situation and looked at him as he kept on drinking his blood, thinking at his intention: ‘ _Don’t be fucking jealous boy, you just get stronger_ _for_ _now!_ ’ Startling the hunter in his thoughts. Daryl looked at him and grumbled something between two bites shrugging his shoulders like he did not care. Regina chuckled at the perfect pairing before her.


	17. Mistakes, past and present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Negan meet with Rick, they head for a fight with Alpha and her Whisperers. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning for this chapter (even if it's in the tags) there will be violence, torture and blood.

Negan and Daryl stayed one more night at the Sanctuary before they left, both feeling well and strong, they were on their way back to the big house when suddenly Negan felt tensed and a bit sad, or maybe anxious or was it sorry? He looked at Daryl, raising an eyebrow at him, obviously feeling his emotions and silently questioning him about them. The human sighed and said:

“Just remembered, was supposed to go an’ see ma friends… I told ‘em I would…” The look on his face made Negan chuckle silently because he found it utterly cute, Daryl felt it and gazed at him feeling a little ridiculous but the vampire quickly said:

“I wasn’t sneering at you boy, I just loved that cute face you just made, don’t be fucking upset about it!” Daryl shrugged his shoulders and replied:

“I ain’ cute…” But he could feel Negan opposite opinion right at that very moment and continued: “...shut up!” Negan laughed out loud and Daryl wondered if that whole emotional sharing was such a good idea after all, he wanted to be angry at the vampire but he could feel how sincere he was about loving his ‘cute’ side, even if he himself had troubles believing he could be described as ‘cute’, he just stared at Negan silently, trying hard to send him daggers through his eyes, quite unsuccessfully. After a short while he ended up smiling too and turned his head to look outside the car because he could not let Negan see him smile, feeling like it would mean he had won this battle, but then he felt Negan’s happiness and chuckled too since there was nothing else for him to do as he let the vampire’s happiness fill him.

The car stopped, they were at a crossroad and Negan said:

“So, do you want to go and see them now? If so, we go this way.” He pointed at the road on their left and watched his boy as he weighed his options, he wanted to spend some quiet time with Negan after the new change and the time spent in Sanctuary with a bunch of strangers, but at the same time he knew that Rick and the others were probably wondering how he was doing, maybe even worried sick since the last time he saw them he had been shot by Carl. Negan took the decision for him and engaged the car on the road towards his friends and was glad to feel his boy’s joy about it.

They had only been driving for an hour when they encountered Rick, Michonne and Carl in a car driving their way pretty fast. They all stopped and Rick jumped out of the vehicle when he saw Daryl, the latter did the same after looking at Negan as if waiting for his approval which he swiftly received. The two friends hugged each other warmly before Rick took a step back to look at Daryl holding him firmly between his hands with a smile and said:

“Glad to see you’re doing okay brother! We were worried.” He turned his head to look at Carl who was still in the car, a wary look on his face as he watched Daryl.

“Am okay, glad to see y’all fine too.” Replied Daryl in his low and rusty voice, he looked at Carl and waved at him before adding a bit louder to his attention: “Y’alright kid, no hard feelings!” with a faint smile on his lips and a nod to make the boy feel better. Michonne had exited the car too and hugged Daryl while Carl finally stepped out and walked to him, his hat between his hands, looking ill at ease despite the hunter’s words. Daryl tousled the boy’s hair before opening his arms invitingly, Carl moved his body into the embrace and said:

“I’m sorry.” To what Daryl replied:

“Don’t worry about it, I understand.” Negan had not moved from his sit and was looking at them silently, he could feel Daryl’s joy in his guts and he realised he had not felt this way in a long time, it felt like _family_ and he found himself a bit envious, when Daryl looked at him with a frown he chose to shut himself up and just feel happy to share Daryl’s feelings, not wanting to stain them in any way with his own feelings.

Then Rick looked at him and said to Daryl:

“Your friend isn’t coming out? I know we met under… strange circumstances but we’re not gonna shoot him this time…” Rick’s tone was uncertain even if he wanted to sound friendly, he was not sure how to define their first encounter nor how he felt about the stranger, they had talked about it with Michonne on their way back that day and she was very suspicious about the tall man but he was more willing to trust Daryl’s guts about him. After all the man had looked very worried when Daryl had been shot, he had not faked it, of that Rick was certain, even if his cop’s instincts were telling him the man was dangerous, and Daryl had preferred going with him rather than with them, so there was that also. Michonne could not help but feel unsettled by the fact that the stranger had moved _very fast_ to check on Daryl’s body after being shot, _too fast_ and without showing any kind of discomfort about the bullet in his shoulder, Rick had put it all on adrenaline and the fact that they were all shocked about the whole shooting, probably imagining things more than really seeing what was truly happening. It also was a way for himself to justify the fact that he could have sworn seeing fangs in the man’s mouth as he had turned around after Michonne’s scream that day. He had not said anything about that to her, he could not believe it, the man was just a man, the world was shitty enough with the dead walking why add vampires to the story? It just felt silly. Still a part of him was curious about the tall and dark stranger, curious to know _why_ Daryl would choose him over them also. He could not refrain himself from narrowing his eyes a little as he looked at the man in the car when Daryl turned around to wave at him to invite him out.

Negan looked at Daryl and without a word the vampire knew how important it was for his boy that he met his friends properly, especially that Rick fellow for some reason. So he opened the car door and stepped out, leaving his baseball bat behind to make a better first -or second- impression to the group, he smirked and waved his hand saying a general “Hi!” to their attention but Daryl was not having any of it, he extended his arm in direction of Rick and said:

“This is Rick.” Then he looked at Rick and added. “Rick, Negan.” Both men could tell he wanted them to shake hands so they did, Negan made sure he squeezed hard enough but not too hard, just enough to make Rick understand he had the upper hand, the power, the strength, suddenly feeling very possessive of Daryl. Rick winced a little and chuckled internally at the testosterone display, he wanted to like the guy for Daryl’s sake because he could tell something was going on between those two, he just was not sure what, but why the power display?

“Nice to meet you Negan.” He said with a smile.

“Likewise Rick.” Replied the vampire with a smirk.

“I hope your shoulder healed well.” Continued Rick with an apologetic face, trying to soothe the atmosphere that he could feel tensing by the second.

“It’s fine, don’t sweat it. Daryl took _very_ _good care_ of me.” Replied Negan with a singing voice as he winked at Rick to asses his reaction, only to find himself a bit annoyed by the fact that Rick willingly ignored his provocation and turned to Carl saying:

“This is my son Carl.” The young man raised his hand and Negan shook it politely.

“Hello son, nice hat you’ve got there.” Carl stared at him for a second before he replied:

“Nice to meet you sir.” Not looking impressed at all by the tall man before him, which made Negan chuckle and add:

“You’ve got a fucking nice pair under it don’t you?” Carl frowned and was about to reply something when Michonne intervened:

“Hi, I’m Michonne, sorry for shooting you back then, I really thought you were a threat.” She said casually but with a look in her eye that was beyond suspicious, for she was still wondering if the man was one or not. Negan could smell if on her, literally, he played it cool and replied:

“Nice to meet you Michonne. Don’t worry about it, like Daryl said: _I understand_.” He nodded and did his best to look charming and nice, feeling Daryl getting nervous by his side with the tension rising among them.

He looked at his boy and smiled at him gently before he simply grabbed him by the hips to move his body closer to comfort him, he did it very naturally because he was not questioning his feelings and did not care about what people could think, and for a second Daryl felt just as confident as him, until he noticed Rick’s stare, the surprise in his eyes as he looked at the hand on his hip and then at him and at Negan in turn.

The perception of the scene shifted, suddenly Negan felt Daryl’s unease, the awkwardness of the situation, how his boy was feeling judged and it made him angry, protectiveness taking over him he said more or less curtly to the small group:

“What’s the matter with you? Do you have a problem with two men being together?” It startled everyone, even Daryl who looked at Negan and then at Rick right away, anxious about his reaction.

“No, not at all…” The cop said “It’s just…” He smiled shyly at Daryl. “It’s new… but it’s all good, if it makes _you_ happy.” He nodded at his brother with his brows raised, waiting for a confirmation of some sort and felt glad when he nodded back with a faint smile and replied a timid:

“Yeah, am happy.” Cheeks blushing like he had never seen him before. Negan rubbed his boy’s back feeling proud and Daryl felt a bit taller, his smile grew wider as he unconsciously chose to feel like Negan rather than like he would have on his own, yes he could be with a man and feel happy, almost proud about it too.

Rick’s smile turned into a grin and he said:

“Alright, good for you! Daryl’s happy, that’s nice!” He looked at Michonne, feeling like this was the answer to a few questions they had about the stranger.

Negan noticed that Carl kept on looking at the road behind their car with a concerned look on his face and asked:

“What’s the matter kid? Looking for something?” Carl turned around and replied:

“I’m not a kid. And I’m looking if the walkers are catching up on us.” Negan turned to Rick with an inquisitive look in the eye, the man lost his smile and said:

“We’ve been attacked by a horde… a big one…” He had a sad look on his face, Carl had clenched his teeth and Michonne was visibly holding back tears, her fists closed tight by her sides. “They killed many of us, we barely escaped…” He looked lost and angry, a haggard look on his face as he looked behind them at the empty road. “We have no idea how many have survived…”

“It’s that bitch Alpha! I can’t prove it now, but I know it’s her!” Exclaimed Michonne gritting her teeth.

“Who’s tha’?” Enquired Daryl with a frown.

“A nasty woman we encountered a while back, she and her group call themselves the Whisperers, they mimic walkers and hunt the living… all following that bitch calling herself Alpha!” Spat Michonne with a snarl. Negan made a face and Daryl could tell he knew who they were talking about, he looked at him:

“D’you know her?” Negan exhaled loudly, shaking his head.

“Yeah I do… Nasty creature indeed…” Daryl was intrigued by the choice of word ‘creature’, he wondered if she was a vampire too, wanted to ask so he looked at Negan intently, hoping he could mind-ask him but it did not seem to work since Negan just looked away, Rick asked:

“How do you know her? Has she attacked you and your people?”

“She fucking did, yeah.” He looked at Daryl and his boy felt fear but he could not say why. “We managed to push them back and made a deal with her but…” He clenched his teeth, looking angry. “The woman doesn’t keep her word.”

“What happened?” Asked Rick with concern.

“We fucking fought again and many died, we never found her… I was hoping she was dead.” He snarled looking at Rick. “I’ll help you fucking kill her for good this time!” Daryl felt anger grow inside him, rage and determination, focus and strength building he said:

“Yeah, we’ll help you!” Negan smirked, feeling his boy’s confidence, the hunter in him waking up fierce and brave.

“First you need a place to stay for a while and we need to make a plan, she’s a clever one and she’s got numbers, we can’t fuck this up.” Said Negan. “Follow us.” He looked at Daryl who simply nodded and moved to the car, the small group did the same and they all drove away.

To Daryl’s surprise Negan did not take them to their house but to a different place, it looked like a communication post, with a big satellite dish and red lights, two heavy fences were surrounding it with a group of walkers in between. As they arrived a man walked out of the building, he smiled at Negan and went back inside. After they had stopped in front of the gate, the main door opened and the man appeared, holding a big machine gun in his hands.

“Negan! Nice to see you man! What brings you here?” Negan grinned and replied:

“Alpha.” The man’s smile disappeared, he looked at the rest of the small group in the cars.

“That bitch… They helping you find her?”

“Yeah and we need your help too, if you’re up for it.” The man grinned and turned around to a man standing behind him signaling him to open the gates, he turned back to Negan and yelled:

“Hell, you know I am!” He extended his empty arm invitingly. “Welcome to my palace, any enemy of Alpha’s my best friend, come on in!”

They all entered and parked, the man shook their hands and introduced himself as Simon, they followed him inside the building. They were quickly introduced to a few of the people inside, mostly men, they were a group of at least 20 and Rick was feeling a bit tense about being surrounded so massively by armed men.

But everything went smoothly, apparently they were all more than happy about being invited to find and kill the woman they all seemed to call ‘that bitch’, food and drinks were offered to them and then rooms were given to them, one for Negan and Daryl and one for the rest of the group, as they all went to get some rest, Negan took the time to talk to their leader privately before he joined Daryl who was talking to Rick in the corridor between their rooms.

“Everything okay?” Asked Rick to Negan.

“Yeah, everything’s fine, we’ll make a plan of attack tomorrow, you all get some rest for now, you’re safe here, you have my word.” He smiled warmly and took Daryl in his arm, making him move gently towards their room and ending their conversation. “Good night Rick.”

“Yes, huh… good night.” The man’s cheeks reddened a little before he turned away and closed his door, Daryl felt his cheeks reddening too, feeling a bit awkward, he looked at Negan who was smirking and grasped his butt sensually as he closed their bedroom door.

“What’s the matter boy?” He moved his body closer to Daryl and the latter could not stop a moan from escaping his mouth as Negan pressed himself against him.

“What’cha doin’? There’s people all around.” He said in a low voice, gazing at the vampire and looking embarrassed. Negan grinned.

“So what?” Daryl huffed and pushed him.

“I don’ wan’ em to hear. That shit’s private…” He tried to get away from Negan but was grabbed and squeezed tightly between strong arms.

“I can gag you to keep you quiet if you want…” Daryl took Negan’s arms and writhed his body to get away.

“Shut up!” He replied with a faint smile, feeling his cheeks reddening more, the vampire did not insist, knowing that he was not going to win this battle, the shyness he felt inside his boy being too strong.

“Alright…Then we need to talk.” He looked serious and Daryl felt the concern in his voice as well as in his guts. He sat on the bed and Negan joined him. “These people here, they’re all vampires.”

Daryl realised he had noticed that the looks in their eyes as they watched Michonne, Rick and Carl were not the same as when they looked at him or Negan, especially not Negan. It all made sense now, they could smell them being humans… potential blood-bags. He suddenly felt worried about his friends being in a vampire’s den. “Don’t worry about them! Like I said they’re safe her, you have my word. Simon’s men won’t do anything to them.” Negan looked sincere and sure of himself and Daryl trusted him.

“Okay.”

“That’s not a problem for now, but it will be if we are to fight alongside, your friends _will notice_ that they’re not humans… that _I’m_ not human… and that might become a problem.” Daryl nodded, looking a bit anxious. “You _need_ to talk to them, explain to them that we’re not a threat…not to them.”

Daryl knew he had to, knew it was going to happen sooner or later and it was sooner than later apparently, he felt sick, afraid of being rejected by the only people he considered like his family. The vampire felt his struggle and took him in his arms.

“Rick looks like a good guy, I’m sure he’ll understand…” He was trying to reassure his boy but was far from certain that it would be the man’s reaction, he could feel him being protective of Daryl too and who in his right mind would wish for someone he cares about to be with a blood-sucking creature? “Do you trust me Daryl?” The man looked at him with his brows frowned.

“Yeah, you know I do sir… why?”

“Because if you do, just tell them that. You don’t have to tell them everything. I’m sure they can understand trust… and love.” Negan looked at him like he was about to devour him. “Because you know I love you, I would do anything for you boy.” Negan could not believe he had said that, he stood there silently looking at the human who was changing him slowly but surely.

Daryl was gaping, he felt his heart skip a beat, he could feel Negan’s emotions stir him and knew he was telling him the truth, he was speechless and just hoped that the vampire could feel his emotions too even if he could not express them out loud.

Negan took him in his arms again and they hugged each other for a long time before Negan said:

“You should sleep now, tomorrow’s gonna be a long day. I’ll keep watch for the night.” Nodding, the human moved under the blanket, kissed his lover good-night and fell asleep in no time held in his arms.

The next day, they all found themselves in the main room, most of the men were busy getting ready for the raid and only Simon was with them, at some point Negan said:

“Rick, Michonne, Carl, Daryl needs to talk to you.” And Daryl felt like a rabbit in the headlights as Negan kissed him gently before leaving with Simon. Rick could tell his friend was nervous, fidgeting like a teenager on his chair until he just stood up.

“What… what is it Daryl?” Asked the cop worried. Daryl made a face and said:

“It’s abou’ Negan, well no, it’s abou’ all of ‘em here…” He sniffed his nose and scratched his head, wondering how to explain to them without making them freak out. He remembered Negan’s words about trust and love and continued: “I trust Negan, _I really do_ , just like I trust you Rick.” He paused to emphasize, looking at Rick and Michonne who both nodded and looked at each other wondering where this was going. “I trust him with my life, he’s saved me when he could’ve killed me or let me die an’ I…” _Say it, say you love him, you know you do!_ Screamed his heart but he just could not say it, he continued: “I need you to trust me when I say _he’s no threat to you_.” Rick was feeling ill at ease for his friend and said:

“I trust you Daryl. I believe you if you say so. But why are you saying that?” Daryl whined softly, looking like a child that was afraid of being left behind at the train station or something.

“He’s… he’s not like us…” He winced and held his arms across his chest, looking at Rick hidden behind his bangs “He’s a vampire.” he finally said in an almost inaudible voice, but Rick heard it, because he already knew it.

“He’s a vampire?” He asked because he had to make sure, had to get a confirmation from Daryl’s mouth. The latter looked up and saw no rejection so he just nodded and replied:

“Yeah…” Took a short breath and continued. “He’s not like in the stories though, I mean…” He was not sure what he meant to say at that point, he just wanted to disappear. He looked at Rick again, waiting for his reaction but the man was just staring at him silently. Michonne broke the silence:

“What do you mean he’s a vampire? Do you mean he sucks blood from humans?” Daryl winced and nodded, there was anger in her voice and he was feeling like rejection was not far behind. “Does he feed on you?!” Her tone was a bit louder and Daryl remembered Negan telling him that he did not have to tell them everything so he said:

“Tha’ doesn’ matter, he’s good to me and I trust him, can’t you do the same?” Suddenly feeling a bit angry he realised that Negan was not far away and that _he_ was the one feeling angry or rather upset that his boys wasn’t feeling good. Rick cut Michonne from answering, he said:

“If you trust him, I trust him, but if he uses you to feed himself, that’s a different story Daryl… that’s not love, that’s… I don’t know what _that_ is but it’s not love… I’m not saying that to hurt you I’m saying it because I care! I hope _you_ can understand that?” Daryl clenched his teeth, feeling judged, wanting to shut himself up like an oyster when Michonne said:

“Wait… you said this was about Negan and then you said it was about _all of them_? Do you mean they’re all vampires here? All of them?” Rick’s face turned to white as he realised what she was saying.

“You brought us into their den?” He asked in a cold voice. Daryl felt panic invade him.

“No! I didn’t!” He could not say it was Negan’s idea, it would only make things worse. “We came he seeking help to kill Alpha…Negan said they can help! You’re…” He could not finish his sentence, Michonne had grabbed her sword and was looking like she was about to snap when she said:

“This is a trap, we need to get out of here!” Daryl was about to lose hope when Negan entered the room, alone and said in a calm but commanding voice:

“Everybody calm down now!” His hands raised in the air to look less threatening. “This is not a trap, yes I’m a vampire, yes they all are vampires here, but like Daryl said I’m _not a threat_ and they are _not a threat_. So calm the fuck down now… You’re making my…” He stopped himself from saying ‘my boy’, instinctively sensing it would sound too possessive. “You’re making my friends nervous and worrying Daryl here.” He looked at his boy, he could smell his anguish and hear his frantic heartbeat. He made Daryl sit down and sat next to him then he calmly invited the others to do the same before he continued: “Vampires have always existed, humans were just unaware. Now that there are fewer humans, vampires are just more visible, that’s all. We’ve always co-existed and unions between vampires and humans too, it’s just something else you weren’t aware of.” Rick and Carl were sitting in front of them listening silently while Michonne was standing behind them with her hand on her sword. “You need help to get rid of Alpha, she’s a threat, greater than us vampires, believe me. And we are prepared to put our lives on the line to help you, but only if you want us to. If you want to leave right now, that’s your choice, door’s open.”

“Alright, let’s leave.” Spat Michonne, Carl got up looking at Negan with a defiant look in his eyes. Rick did not move.

“Come on dad, let’s go!” Rick took a deep breath, he was afraid of the vampire before him, but he trusted Daryl, he trusted his own guts and they were telling him the man was not lying.

“You help us get rid of her and then what?” He asked.

“Then, you go back to your place and live happily ever after, or we become friends and make an alliance, I don’t know Rick, can’t tell the fucking future, but if you’re worrying about us sucking your blood, be assured it won’t happen.” Rick narrowed his eyes.

“How do I know that? What insurance do I have that this is not a trap to get to the rest of my friends?”

“You can’t be sure, you can only trust me Rick, like Daryl does. But let me tell you this: if we need blood, we’ll most probably take it from Alpha and her Whisperers, even if that’s more attention than these animals deserve.” Negan took a deep breath and tried to be more reassuring. “Vampires are not like you seem to imagine them to be, we’re more human than you think… Most of us are looking for peace and quiet, just like you. The world’s turned to shit for us too you know… Believe it or not, I was a gym teacher before all this.” He chuckled remembering this long faded past. “So what will it be Rick?” The cop looked at his friend.

“You trust him with this?” Daryl felt relieved to see Rick’s face less tensed and more opened to conversation as he asked him the question.

“Yeah I do, like I said I trust him with ma life.” Nodded Daryl. Rick took a deep breath and told Negan:

“Can you give us the room to talk?” Negan nodded.

“Sure, call me when you’re done.” He got up and left, Daryl stood up and looked at Rick, wondering if he could stay or not, feeling like he wasn’t exactly part of the team any more.

“You can stay here if you w…” Said Rick but he was cut off by Michonne:

“Or you can go with your new team! Whichever you prefer Daryl, since you seem to play both sides…” It stung him like a blade through the heart, the cold tone she used and the dead look on her face, he turned around to leave but Carl stopped him:

“No Daryl stay! Don’t listen to her, she doesn’t mean it you know.” His voice faltered at the end, he was feeling lost too but could not bear to see his reunited family fall apart so quickly. “Please stay.”

“Stay Daryl. Sit with us brother.” Said Rick with a firm tone that made the hunter exhale with reassurance. Michonne sat down and nodded at him when he sat in front of her, feeling sorry even if she could not bear to say it.

They talked and argued for a while until Rick took the decision, they would make a deal with the vampires, trust Negan and make new allies to hunt and kill Alpha. Then, they would see about the future.

So it was decided and Negan was called back, he called Simon and all of them made an alliance. It was all a bit surreal for Rick and his team now that they knew what their allies were, but their goal was identical, they all wanted to get rid of the Whisperers and that was good enough for now. After carefully making a plan, they decided to split into teams of three to search the woods and find where Alpha was hiding, the humans would split and be accompanied by vampires because they had better hunting abilities and stronger fighting skills, Carl would stay with Rick because he would not have it any other way an they would be accompanied by two vampires, Michonne would team up with two vampires while Negan would team up with Daryl and another vampire, Simon would take two goons and the others would scout and report to the groups, allowing them to canvas a huge area in no time. Since the humans had a good idea where to start, they were expecting to find they prey before the night.

The vampires provided them with guns, in case of emergency, because they were too noisy, and they all left in one long line of cars.

They all arrived at the last spot where they had encountered Alpha and her flock and each team started canvassing the forest, after a short while Negan’s team came across walkers, and they fought silently with their knives and baseball bat to avoid being detected, Daryl ran a little to escape a small group and got separated from Negan and the other vampire, when one of the walkers jumped at him with a knife he realised he was now surrounded by Whisperers, he fought and lost his gun in a small river-bed, ran and found himself facing Alpha a bit further downstream, he did not know who she was but as they started to fight he understood it, she was skilled and fast, just like he had been warned she was.

He punched her a few times whilst fighting off walkers or maybe they were Whisperers and managed to fight them off but got hit and lost his blade, she picked it up.

The next blow came fast and Daryl barely managed to evade it, the very tip of the blade cut his face from his forehead to his cheek just missing his eye, he groaned in pain, his vision became bloody and he swung almost blindly the piece of wood he picked up in a haste, unable to determine exactly where Alpha was, worried about the walkers slowly arriving his way, he managed to stab her with his piece of wood but not without taking a few good hits himself and dodging his blade again, way too closely for his taste.

Then she cut him deep in his side, he was now at a disadvantage, badly wounded and almost blinded, he remembered the old building he had seen and ran in its direction to find cover, he called Negan for help in his mind as he tried to wipe the blood from his eyes.

He found a place to hide, searched for a weapon and kept on calling Negan, he could not feel the link to the vampire and began to feel worried that maybe he was dead. He closed his eyes to focus on his bond with Negan, focus on the warm feeling he usually had in his guts when the vampire was close by, then he heard a noise. He opened his eyes and felt like a fool for having closed them while he was being tracked by Alpha: she was now standing right in front of him with a smirk on her face, Daryl took a sharp breath in, just before she lowered the piece of metal she was holding and smashed him in the head with it.

Alpha grinned looking at the limp body at her feet, she turned to her flock and said:

“Take this one and follow me quickly, before they smell his blood.” And moved away from the ruins surrounded by a small group growing larger by the minute.

The hunter woke up with a bad headache, he could feel dry blood sticking to his face and his hands tied behind his back, he was sitting uncomfortably in a chair, cold because he was shirtless and shoeless, tired and hungry, but at least his deep wounds had been healed, he wore bandages. He looked up, Alpha was sitting in front of him, they were in a different building, it seemed bigger, darker, they were alone and she was studying him silently.

“Do you think he likes you?” Daryl frowned, she added: “Negan… do you think he likes you? Love you even?” The man could not tell why she was asking those questions, she had an unreadable look on her face, he did not care much to answer her but was curious as to why he was not dead already.

“What’s it to you?” He replied shrugging his shoulders, trying to look unreadable too.

“You do, I can tell… I bet he’s even made a bond with you…” She tilted her head and smirked when Daryl could not help but frown a little. How did she know about that? She was not a vampire but she seemed to have a tooth to pick with Negan.

“Why d’you ask? Why d’you care?” She chuckled and narrowed her eyes.

“Oh he has? Hasn’t he?” Daryl realised she was probing blindly and he had just given her her answer, he tried to salvage things:

“Even if he had, you still haven’t answered ma question: why d’you care?” She ignored him and continued:

“Yes he has, that means he can now feel _what you feel_ …” Her face turned cold and Daryl shivered when he saw the knife she was holding, getting closer to him. “I’ll make him feel pain, despair, fear…” She pointed her knife at Daryl’s face. “Suffering, distress, agony, yes, we’re gonna take our time and _make him FEEL_.” She moved the knife to Daryl’s shoulder and slowly pressed it on his flesh, he hissed in pain, teeth clenched, slightly squirming in his chair as the blade pierced the skin, he cried out:

“What the fuck are you talkin’ abou’?! He doesn’t feel wha’ I feel… You’re fuckin’ sick!” Alpha grinned.

“No point in trying to hide it lover-boy, _I know_. Too bad for you that you fell for his tricks, now you’re gonna suffer for him, _because_ of him!” She kept on pressing the blade deeper into his skin, making him whine in pain. “I’m sorry to tell you that he never loved you… He’s _not capable_ of loving.” She twisted the blade in his shoulder and Daryl cried out loud before he clenched his teeth again and looked at her angrily:

“You’re wrong!” He wanted to spit at her but his mouth was too dry. She left the knife in his shoulder and moved back, he took a shaky breath.

“He sweet talks and he makes you feel like he understands who you truly are, but it’s all a mask. He can mimic the way humans feel, just like me and my Whisperers mimic the dead but it’s not real!” She picked another knife and walked back towards her prisoner. “You need to open your eyes!” She stabbed him violently in the other shoulder making him shout and swear.

Daryl could feel his body starting to shake uncontrollably with the pain, he could not feel anything else beside pain, not warmth, no Negan, no comfort. He slowly felt despair growing inside him, what if Alpha was telling the truth? What if Negan was not dead but had simply abandoned him? Cut himself from their bond. Maybe that was the reason why he could not feel him any more. The voices of his father and Merle slowly made their way back into his head ‘ _Useless piece of shit._ ’ A sob escaped him before he willed himself to feel strong and hardened himself again.

“Fuck you both then!” He spat. Alpha chuckled and picked another knife, smaller with a thin blade.

“No… fuck Negan!” She shouted then she stabbed him in the chest again and again and again, in shallow cuts, he whined at each blow until she stopped to admire her work, holding the small knife up like a painter in front of his canvas, he sobbed silently, feeling colder with the blood dripping on his body slowly soaking the bandages on his waist. He wondered where Rick and the others were, if they would come to his rescue if Negan had left, letting his head fall on his chest trying to catch his breath, he flinched when Alpha moved back his way, he looked up, she was holding a plastic bag now.

“How about we make him feel suffocation and distress?” Daryl’s eyes widened.

“No don’t… please don’t, I can’t feel the bond any more, if what you’re sayin’s true then he’s already gone, doesn’t feel wha’ I’m feelin’, so what’s the point?” The woman stopped for a second and replied:

“Well, the thing is: I’m not sure!” She shrugged her shoulders and raised her eyebrows. “Maybe you’re lying, maybe he still feels you even if you don’t…I just don’t know!” She leaned close to him and licked his lips, Daryl made a face, kept his mouth firmly closed and tried to get away from her touch. “But you’re so cute with those blue eyes and that feisty attitude of yours… I can’t help but think he…” She closed her mouth into a thin line and rage appeared on her face again, she swiftly moved behind him and Daryl just found the time to take a deep breath before she put the bag over his head and pressed it tight against his face to suffocate him, he started struggling on his chair, desperately trying to get out of his binds, his head held back by the orange plastic through which he could only make out a blurred image of the woman, she looked like she was smiling. Daryl felt his heart beating loudly in his temples and his head started spinning violently, spasms shook his body with the lack of oxygen and just before he passed out Alpha removed the bag, allowing him to breathe again. It felt painful, that first sharp inhale he took before coughing seemed to scratch at his lungs, before his whole body reminded him he was hurt and bleeding, painfully tied to a chair in a cold and damp building, he could smell the moist in the air better, the stench of rotten corpses and his own blood. He looked at Alpha, now standing in front of him again, looking calm.

“Do you believe he’ll come for you?” She asked him with an undecipherable look on her face again.

“Fuck you!” Spat Daryl, suddenly feeling like he just wanted to kill her. “What’s he done to you anyway? You’re like an abandoned kitten crying on itself, lookin' for some useless revenge, what’s…” He did not get to finish his sentence, the woman had slapped him violently, yanking his head to the side, he smirked, feeling like he had hit a nerve, the cold face was now twisted with rage looking at him.

“Shut up, you don’t know anything about me.” She narrowed her eyes again. “Besides, what makes you think your relationship with him is any different?” She stood back, looking like she had said more than she had intended and slapped him again and again until the cut on his cheek reopened and blood started dripping on him. When she stopped, Daryl was crying, more because of the physical pain than anything else, but he was hurt to learn about her being in a relationship with Negan because the vampire had not told him anything about it. He could not help but wonder why.

“I hope he comes for you, so I can kill him!” She spat before she turned around and picked up a new knife. “And if he doesn’t, I’ll simply kill you very slowly and let off some steam in the process. Either way’s good for me.” She sat on his knees, too close for comfort and slid the blade on his skin with a faraway look in her eyes. “Did he tell you he loved you?” She stared at him and Daryl felt like Negan had probably told _her_ so, he felt a bit sick about it and wanted to cry maybe as he thought about Negan telling him he loved him, but he just clenched his teeth and stood silent. Alpha smiled a little. “He told me so before he betrayed me…”

Daryl gaped in pain as she plunged the knife in his lower abdomen, he winced and his body writhed on its own to escape the blade, his head fell on his chest and he whined and sobbed softly, wondering what vital organ she might have been slicing for the pain to be so intense. She left the blade where it was and got up, leaving him shaky and out of breath as she exited the room, he looked through his bloodied hair as she walked away and passed out watching the sun going down too, wondering where his true friends were and if he truly had any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I took liberties with the original plot and characters...


	18. Lovers, past and present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Negan come for Daryl? Will Rick and the others? Or will Alpha play them all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter again, more violence and torture. (Please tell me if I missed a tag!)
> 
> A character's death...
> 
> And some comfort in the end :)

Daryl woke up in pain again, it was night and he was cold, his body was shaking on its own and so was his wheezy breathing, he thought to himself he was probably in shock or maybe about to die. The room he was in was pitch dark and silent, he was thirsty and asked for some water, just in case but nobody answered him, he waited, tried to find sleep again but was too cold and hurting, he tried mentally calling Negan again, hoping he would answer him, longing for his warmth in his chest, for his embrace to comfort him, for his praises, for anything coming from him, he was sinking slowly into despair, Alpha was getting him exactly were she wanted, making him feel just like she wanted Negan to feel through him, if he was still connected to him that is.

He sobbed silently at first, letting the thoughts of abandon take him but as his loneliness came back to him, not so long forgotten and grew bigger, when his heart felt closer to breaking he started sobbing louder, he had let himself believe Negan's words, his kindness towards him and now he was just going to die, tortured by one of his ex lover, he ended up wailing, feeling utterly useless and stupid for being so naive, angry at himself for leading his only family in what now seemed like a clever trap to find the rest of the group. He cried all the tears of his body until he just dozed off from exhaustion.

He jerked awake screaming with cold water violently poured over his head by a blurred figure he saw through his stinging eyes and the voice of Alpha standing in front of him:

"Wake up lover-boy! Time for your second day of torture, we hope Negan enjoyed the feeling of cold water don't we? _I_ certainly hope so!" Daryl was shaking uncontrollably again, wincing at every move he made because the knives still stuck in his flesh were hurting him badly.

"Fuck you!" He shouted in a shaky hoarse voice, shaking his head to get the water out of his eyes and trying to get some in his dried mouth. The woman chuckled.

"I can tell you had a rough night, I hope Negan enjoyed it too, wherever he his... Now it's time for some more pain." She moved towards him and Daryl whined despite himself, taking a few sharp breaths, looking at her through his bloodied and wet hair with defiance even if he felt despair drowning him. She smirked and slapped him until he sobbed, tears running down his face, his lower lip cut open and bleeding. "What a pitiful sight you are now, and you call yourself a man? Negan would probably dump you like the piece of meat that you are if he saw you like this!" Daryl was feeling tired and judging by the pool of blood at his feet, it was probably due to blood loss but he found the energy to answer her:

"Fuck you bitch, at least I'm not feelin' sorry for myself like you are! _Poor me, Negan betrayed me, he told me he loved me but he didn't..._ Well fuck you an' your sorry ass!" He spat the blood in his mouth at her and smirked when he saw her reaction to his words, he had hit a nerve again and was probably going to regret it, but at least he had that small satisfaction.

She walked to him and grabbed the knife in his left shoulder, tilted her head but stood silent then slowly pulled it out, the blade was stuck to his skin after being left there during the whole night, he whined through his clenched teeth, suffering hell in slow motion. He wanted to insult her but knew that if he opened his mouth he would just cry in pain so he tried to stay silent, until the sadistic woman turned the blade forcing a scream out of him and visibly happy about it pulled the rest of the blade out of him. He stopped breathing for a few seconds, his head was spinning and he was seeing stars. When he reopened his eyes Alpha was still standing in front of him, she bend herself to get her face closer to Daryl's and asked:

"Have you called him yet? Have you begged him to come to your rescue yet?" Daryl just stared at her, too tired to answer and not really wanting to because he had been trying many times unsuccessfully and not getting any answer nor any sign was more painful than her torture. "I'm sure you have... poor you, abandoned to your painful fate, helpless and useless as you are... Are you feeling despondency yet?" She put her hand on the knife in his right shoulder and he held his breath looking at her, she grasped his hair and whispered: "Feel free to scream if it's painful." Right before she pulled the knife so very slowly again, Daryl whined, not wanting to give her the satisfaction but ended up crying out loud as she twisted the blade and nodded looking satisfied. The man gaped silently for a while, the intensity of it all was too much for his body and he lost consciousness again, he heard Alpha chuckling and saying what a pussy he was.

Daryl found himself in a warm and very bright place, almost blinded by the light surrounding him, he felt a hand grab his and when he turned around Negan was standing next to him, he frowned, wanted to get his hand back but Negan held it tightly and said:

"Sorry you had to endure this boy... I never imagined she would do that, I'm terribly sorry!" Daryl wanted to talk but could not, his mouth felt dry and Negan continued. "It's the third time you get hurt because of me, I'm starting to feel like a fucking curse... I hope you can forgive me..." Daryl managed to remove his hand from Negan's and tried to move away but his body was not responding to him. He felt Negan's arms take him into a warm embrace from behind and hold him tight, felt his warm breath against his neck and his whisper in his ear "I don't know what she told you to make you feel like this, but remember _I love you_ boy, I truly do, so be strong until I come and get you, don't die on me please!"

Daryl jerked awake again, but this time he was feeling different, like the pain was more bearable, he wondered if he had dreamt or if Negan had really contacted him in his dream, wondered if he had just wanted to believe Negan was coming for him or if it was true, disorientated he looked up and found Alpha's gaze, she smirked.

"Back amongst the living lover-boy? Your heart stopped for a minute there..." She chuckled and Daryl wondered if she was telling him the truth or just trying to make him more anxious, until he felt it: Negan's rage and raw power building inside his chest as well as his love for him, powerful and deep and he knew _Negan was near_. For a minute he hesitated between telling Alpha that she was as good as dead or staying silent until he could see Negan jump on her and savour the surprise on her face, but he was feeling too fatigued to talk and waited for Negan's grand entrance quietly.

The woman moved towards him and put her hand on the knife left in his lower abdomen, he winced and held his breath, hoping Negan would arrive before she killed him, because that knife was the most painful and he dreaded her pulling it out. When she did not move he closed his eyes and sobbed quietly, unable to hold his breath any longer, he heard her chuckle and reopened his eyes, this time he smiled widely: Negan was standing right behind her, she swiftly turned around and then back at Daryl with a frown and he realised he was hallucinating, _Negan was not there_ , he chuckled and sobbed at the same time, he was loosing his mind before his life apparently, probably imagining what he needed to feel and see before leaving this world and finding himself alone for good, he looked at Alpha with a smile:

"Looks like you were righ' he's abandoned me like he's abandoned you..." Tears ran down his cheeks, Alpha seemed a little unsettled but did nothing as Daryl slowly lost consciousness before her again. She was lost in her thoughts when Negan stormed in the room soon followed by his side kick vampire, Rick, Michonne, Carl and their vampires were a bit further behind.

Negan was on Alpha in a second and before she could say or do anything he slid her throat and cut her head with no further ado. He jumped to Daryl's side just as Rick and the others arrived and stood in shock at the sight of the bloody and seemingly lifeless body of their friend tied to a chair. Negan cut the ropes and swiftly took the knife in Daryl's lower abdomen out before sliding his boy's body gently on the floor, checked for his pulse and took a deep breath when he found it, he turned around and said:

"He's barely alive, but he's alive! I don't have time to explain to you what I'm about to do, but I need to save him, just trust me." He turned back to Daryl and took his neck in his hand, opened his mouth and kissed him to give him some of his healing venom, then he licked the wounds on his face before he moved down to lick the wounds on his body, spending a bit more time on the one at his lower abdomen because it was much deeper. On the other side of the room Rick and the others stood silently watching him from a distance, not sure about what else to do.

When Daryl moaned and moved a little, Rick walked to him, followed by Michonne and Carl, Negan was still conscientiously licking his wounds to heal him when he opened his eyes, Rick took off his jacked and folded it to make a pillow of it and slide it under his friend's head. Daryl groaned and frowned, feeling in pain again.

"Hey there!" Said Rick "Glad to see you alive!" His voice was soft and shaky, watching Daryl's body covered in blood and looking pale was making him feel sick. "You're okay now, she's dead... Negan killed her." He looked at the vampire and made a head signal for him to come into Daryl's eyesight, knowing that his friend would want to see him but could not move, Negan obliged, feeling like the main reason why his boy was lying there in pain.

"Hey boy." He said softly, caressing the side of Daryl's face gently.

"You came." Said Daryl with a heartbreaking sob.

"Of course I did!" Replied Negan with a frown. " _I love you_ , remember? Just forget whatever she told you and remember that. Okay?" Rick looked at the vampire and back at Daryl, a bit surprised, but then he felt truly happy for his brother, seeing this powerful creature tell him he loved him openly like that. Rick had always felt like Daryl deserved, needed such a demonstrative kind of love but knew he could not give that to him, he was relieved to see that someone else was giving him just that, even if it was a vampire.

"Do you need me to numb the pain?" Asked Negan and Daryl nodded, making a soft whine, the vampire kissed him languorously and the others watched with amazement as the hunter's body stopped shaking and relaxed as the kiss went on, until he moaned with pleasure in Negan's mouth and the latter finally broke the kiss with a soft smile on his lips. He stroked the younger man's hair affectionately and told him to get some rest, Daryl smiled and closed his eyes, he seemed to fall asleep almost right away.

"What..." Rick was about to ask a thousand questions but instead looked at Negan and simply said: "Thank you." Negan shook his head and replied:

"You don't have to thank me man..." He looked at Daryl with concern "We should take him somewhere warm and comfy now." He bent down and picked up the limp body bride's style with no effort and got up, the others followed his steps. In the meantime Simon had arrived and was looking at Alpha's body with a grin, when Negan walked by him he said:

"Looks like our agreement has ended... We'll take the remaining Whisperers as payment if that's alright with you." Negan simply nodded ans Simon smiled. "Nice working with you again Negan!"

"Take care of yourself Simon, I'll see you later!" Replied the vampire with a smirk. Rick looked at Simon and thanked him as he walked pass him. The return to the cars was silent, the only audible sounds being the branches cracking under their feet as they went through the forest, they encountered no walkers and soon the vehicles were in sight, Negan thought about sending Rick and his small crew away but deep down knew that Daryl would want them to be safe, so he invited them to their house, there were more than enough room for all of them. Rick gladly accepted, wanting to be there when Daryl would wake up, Michonne and Carl just agreed and they all drove away in a haste.

When they arrived at the big house, Negan told Rick and the others they could use any of the bedrooms on the right side of the first floor and that they should make themselves at home, food was in the kitchen and wood by the fireplace downstairs if they needed some, before he took Daryl to their room and closed the door, he then lit a fire to warm up his boy and kissed him again to make sure he would not wake up in pain in his sleep before he went to the bathroom to take a bucket of water and a towel to clean him up, looking at him all bloodied making him nauseous. It took him a while to wipe away all the blood and lick the wounds again to make them heal faster. When he was finally done, he pulled the blankets on his boy's body and then took him in his arms and hugged him like the precious being that he was, concentrating his every thought on making him feel warm and adored until he dozed off too, exhausted by the last two days.

He had felt everything Daryl had gone through, from the moment he had crossed Alpha's path to the moment he had finally found him, he had felt it all, the physical pain and the mental torture he inflicted himself under Alpha's psychological game, he had heard his boy calling him, getting more and more desperate, unable to make him hear his reply, unable to make him feel he was hearing him because of the distance, unable to stop any of it and mad about the fact that he could not find him. Alpha had thought about it all very carefully, she had taken blood from Daryl and sent her people spreading it all across the forest to send him off track, even with his small army of vampires and their incredible sense of smell it took him almost too long to find her and Daryl. Almost too long...

The next morning Daryl jolted awake screaming and found himself held down by strong arms before he reopened his wounds by moving too fast in his panic, he winced and blinked a few times before realising where he was, feeling like he could breathe again, reassured by the familiar sight of the room, the smell of Negan and his dark eyes peacefully watching him. He exhaled and pulled the vampire to bury his face in the crook of his neck, needing the close contact and odour, Negan let himself fall into the embrace and caressed his boy's back softly when he started crying, he knew what post-traumatic stress was and words were not necessary but he praised Daryl, told him how proud he felt about him being such a strong and willing boy, how much he cared for him and how happy he was to have him back here with him, he praised him and kept him in his arms, holding him firmly until he stopped sobbing and fell asleep again.

Behind the door Rick was listening silently, because he had heard Daryl waking up with a scream and was worried about him. Hearing Negan's kind words and praises warmed his heart like nothing else could have, he nodded and smiled, thankful about the vampire in Daryl's life, before he went back to his room. Michonne looked at him and he told her what he had heard, she nodded silently, a faint smile on her lips too, happy to know that this rotten world had finally given her friend something nice he could hold on to. She cuddled with Rick and they both went back to sleep.


	19. I had a dream

Daryl woke up because he was thirsty, Negan had not left his side and knew before he even asked what he needed, he offered him a bottle of water and helped him drink, holding his head gently.

-"How long have I been out?"

-"Two days, you need to eat and then get some more rest. I'll get you some food, in the meantime do you want to speak with Rick and the others?" Daryl's head was banging and he was feeling grumpy, he made a groan of disapproval and Negan chuckled. "Nice to have you back you little beast!" He tousled the boy's hair and made him groan more. "I'll tell them you're still too weak. No problem." With that Negan left the room.

Daryl heard him speak with the others and he tried to remember what had happened, he looked at his chest, the wounds were almost healed, there were only faint marks on his skin but the mind game Alpha had played on him was still lingering, his fears of being abandoned and not truly loved were coming back. He had questions he was afraid to ask, wondered if Negan was going to be able to tell something was wrong with him because of their bond. Hell Negan was probably going to realise how fucked up he truly was now, a piece of useless shit. He sobbed silently, holding his head between his hands but then he stopped sobbing, he felt something like Negan's hand rubbing his back, just not physically, more like something coming from within, he could feel the vampire's warmth soothing him, he let out an exhale, closed his eyes again and concentrated on the bond, he heard Negan's voice telling him to calm down, that he loved him no matter how fucked up he was and he sobbed of relief this time, but soon he realised that he needed more, he needed physical contact, he needed _to feel Negan, to feel owned_.

The door to the bedroom opened and Negan walked in with a tray filled with food, he helped Daryl sit upright in the bed and whispered in his ear:

-"I'll make love to you when you're in better shape boy, right now you need to eat, then we'll cuddle. Alright?" Daryl nuzzled Negan's hair and replied a grumpy:

-"Yeah..." He ate everything his vampire offered him, drank and ate again, had some chocolate for desert and soon felt drowsy. Negan put the tray away, removed the extra pillows and made Daryl lay back down, he covered him nicely and finally lay down behind his boy, taking him possessively in a strong embrace, just like he knew he needed. He could feel his cock twitch in his pants, pressed his bulge against Daryl's bottom and said:

-"Can you feel how hard you're making me just by being back here? You tickle my balls boy!" Daryl pressed his ass against the bulge he could feel and wanted to feel inside him, tried to rock his hips but winced in pain. "I told you no sex today, stop that, you'll hurt yourself!" Growled Negan reminding Daryl who was in charge, the boy whimpered and lay back down, he stopped moving.

-"I'm sorry sir." He said in a sad and grumpy voice.

-"I'm sorry for teasing you, but your smell is making me horny as fuck!" He chuckled.

-"Can't we just do it slow, I won' move, you just fuck me slowly? Please sir?" His voice faltered and Negan groaned, scratching his head, realising he wasn't aroused because of his boy's smell but because _his boy was aroused._

-"Rhha fucking bond!" He tried to shake the feeling but his cock was already rock hard. "You...you naughty dirty fucking hot pants of a boy... what am I gonna do with you?" Daryl looked at him with puppy eyes. "Yeah I know what you're gonna say: Fuck me." He chuckled and slid himself under the blankets, Daryl smiled and hid his face in his pillow.

-"Thank you sir." He said.

-"Yeah yeah... don't move, just... don't fucking move or you'll reopen your wounds alright?"

-"Yes sir."

-"Suck on these two." Said Negan presenting his fingers to Daryl's mouth, the boy eagerly licked and sucked on them, lubing them with his saliva. Then Negan fingered him with them, adding some of his saliva to numb any possible pain. "Just a quickie alright, 'cause you need to rest... and 'cause my balls are too tight now!" Daryl nodded. He stretched his boy slowly and carefully until he was softly moaning, he added another finger and pressed his sweet spot gently to avoid making him make sudden moves, Daryl gasped and moaned, then Negan spat on his hand to lube himself and pressed the tip of his cock at Daryl's entrance, admittedly he wanted this too, even if it was not the most clever thing to do considering the boy's wounds, he needed to own him just as much as the boy needed to feel owned. He slid his hard member inside slowly and they both moaned with pleasure, Negan pressed himself all the way to the hilt in one long and slow thrust, he wanted to be buried inside his human, knew he needed him to do that too. Once his hips were stuck to Daryl's bottom he grabbed his boy's hip to press himself a bit deeper and Daryl moaned as a shiver ran through his whole body.

-"Th...thank you s...sir." He said and Negan smirked.

-"You're very welcome Daryl, such a good boy, you deserve it more than you know." Daryl moaned and grabbed Negan's hand on his hip to hold it. "My boy, back home with me, where you belong." Negan kept on praising and reassuring as he slowly rocked his hips, concentrating all his thoughts and feeling on his boy, on his pleasure, his well-being, giving all the care he could summon up. He took his Daryl's erect cock and jerked him off until he came, tightening his arsehole as he did and Negan came inside him with the extra pressure and because the bond made him share his orgasm. He took Daryl in his arms and held him tight, kissing his neck gently and praising him more, telling him how much he deserved all this, to be happy, cared for and loved. The human cried tears of joy and fell asleep in no time in the comfort of his arms. Negan smiled and stayed there, not sleeping, just listening to the slow heartbeat, enjoying the smell of Daryl Dixon after sex.

As his boy slept, Negan took the time to reflect on what had happened, wondered what he could do to make sure this kind of shit would not happen to his boy again, he had been around this part of the globe for too long maybe, had made too many enemies maybe, maybe they could leave, travel, find another place? Maybe they could invite Rick and his people to come with, since Daryl seemed to think them as family. But at the same time he had travelled enough to know how dangerous the roads were because of walkers as well as humans and vampires. Actually humans were probably more dangerous than the rest, especially for his boy really, because he, being a vampire could get shot, cut or badly hurt and heal pretty fast but Daryl could not and that was a problem. It worried him just thinking about it.

Or they could stay here, in this big house, all of them and maybe a few more people, make it a community housing, there were more than enough rooms and it was kind of a nice little fortress really, the only danger being vampires since they could easily jump to the first floor to enter. But then that could be solved. There were also the tunnels and the bunker that only he knew about, filled with food, water and weapons and all kinds of stuffs really. Negan had never taken the time to go through it all, the previous owners were survivalists nutcases apparently, they had enough of everything for a lot of people and for years, they had solar panels and wind-powered generators for electricity, water-cleaning systems and a private source of water, all kinds of shit to be self-sufficient. He had killed them and traded a few things but most of it was just taking dust, waiting to be used. Negan only enjoyed being the owner of the best possible place left in this part of the world -in his humble opinion.

The house seemed like a good idea, they could make it better too, maybe restart the garden to grow some vegetables for the humans, Negan had not seen useful to do it since he did not need that kind of food neither, plus he was not a garden type of person really. But the humans probably would do it and he would get some healthy food for his boy in return. They could definitely help each other.

The more Negan thought about his options the more appealing staying in his home appeared. Also he knew its surrounding by heart, had allies close by, Alpha was gone for good and not threats were lurking around, a priori.

Of course he would put some things on the side for him and his boy, just in case things went south, as they often do when humans are involved, then he needed to talk about it with Daryl. And there was also the question of who would run things. It was his house, but at the same time he had been a leader and just could not be bothered with that kind of shit any more, maybe Rick could do that? And he could be a _senior advisor_ or some shit. He smirked, he liked that idea and he would have more time to spend with his boy instead of dealing with human's fucking social problems and all that bollocks.

He nodded to himself, finding all this very clever indeed. In the heart of the night when everyone was fast asleep, he got up and silently went to the tunnels to look at everything, he put a few things on the side in one of the rooms he could lock and hide behind a large shelve, including most of the chocolate for Daryl, hid a few other things in the bunker, mostly weapons because he knew how fucking stupid humans could be with those and thought that it would be a good thing to keep most of them to defend the house in case of an attack. After a night of preparations he went back to bed with Daryl, took him back in his arms and waited for him to wake up, eager to share his brand fucking new best idea of all times.

The next day Daryl woke up hungry, he was still in Negan's arms and that made him happy, he had slept like a baby and was feeling much better, he turned around and kissed his vampire good morning.

-"How are you feeling today my dear boy?"

-"I'm good. I wanna get up."

-"Humm... let me see your wounds first." Negan checked carefully every cut, especially the one on his lower abdomen, they all looked much better. "Alright, but no running around or I'll fucking put you back to bed myself!"

-"Yes sir." Daryl had regained colours and his cheeky attitude towards Negan, the vampire smirked.

-"Holy smokes it's good to have you back my boy!" He grabbed Daryl's head and kissed it. "Alright, now get your ass up and get dressed. No morning fuck for you." Daryl blushed because the thought had only passed through his head for a second and it had been enough for Negan to catch it apparently. He got up and got dressed hiding his face from the man. "There's something I wanna talk to you about." Said Negan and Daryl felt thrilled before he even knew what it was, he turned around with a smile and asked:

-"Wha'? Wha' is it?" Negan grinned and teased him:

-"Yeah, it's fucking exciting... you can feel it can't you?" Daryl was looking at him like a kid waiting for his Christmas present.

-"Come on, spill it out!"

-"I had time to think while you were getting your beauty rest..." Negan brushed his beard.

-"And?" Daryl was fidgeting, he could feel Negan's excitement though their bond as well as the pleasure he was taking in teasing him, he groaned and pushed him in annoyance. "Com' on! Keep talkin'!" Negan chuckled.

-"I was thinking maybe, if you like the idea too, because your opinion counts for me, you know that right?" He looked at Daryl with a smirk and got pushed again. "Well, maybe we could offer Rick and his herd to come and live here with us. The house's big enough, it's safe and easy to defend, there's also food water and shit humans need, plenty of it... And that way, you would have what's left of your family here with you." Negan was feeling proud of himself but all of the sudden he felt overwhelmed with... joy, he almost cried before he could take a hold of himself, realising these were Daryl's emotions leaking though their bond. "You like that idea boy? Yeah?"

Daryl could not speak, he had thought about that, a fleeting idea, a dream of how things could be in a perfect world but had not even seen fit to consider telling or asking Negan about it. He was not used to seeking happiness for himself and now it was offered to him on a silver plate. The man he loved more than himself and his surrogate family all under one roof, safe, it was too good to be true. He pinched himself, Negan saw it and chuckled then pinched Daryl's nipple through his shirt with a smirk, making him flinch and moaned and said:

-"Yep, pure awesomeness provided by yours truly, it's all real boy! So, do I need to squeeze your balls to get an answer from you?" He moved his hand down and Daryl pushed him away with a sheepish smile, he swallowed and said in a croaky voice:

-"Yeah, tha' be awesome sir." Negan grinned and took his boy's head between his hand then his kissed him possessively.

-"Yeah, that _will be_ fucking awesome, come on let's tell the news to Rick and company. And also, there's something I want to show you all."

The two grown men walked downstairs hand in hand happy and almost giggling like little kids, when Rick saw them arrive in the living room he chuckled and Carl left the book he was reading to come and see what was happening.

-"Hey Daryl, it's nice to see you up!" Said the cop, feeling happier than he had been in quite a while. "You look good, this vampire healing thing really works wonders!" He nodded looking at Negan. "Thank you for doing that for him sir." The vampire grinned.

-"You are about to thank me even more Rick, oh, and you can keep on calling me sir, I like that but don't do it too often 'cause I might slide my dick down your throat, mistaking you with Daryl if you do..." He grinned and Daryl felt himself blush. Rick blinked and frowned while Carl made a face and shrugged. After an awkward silence like Negan loved them, Daryl tried to pretend like nothing had happened and gave Rick a hug.

-"Hey, nice seein' you again." He said.

-"You too brother, you too." Replied Rick, Negan made a cute face and looked at Carl, he said:

-"Ooh, look at that sweetness, this is a true bromance isn't it? Have you ever seen your dad being so cute?" He smirked and Carl stood silent looking at him like he was a dumb fuck or something. Negan laughed and gave him a tap on his hat. "I like you kid." He winked and walked to the kitchen to meet the woman, giving the two brothers some brotherly time.

Then they all gathered and Negan made his one in a lifetime awesome offer, Rick and Michonne asked a few questions and finally agreed, Carl saw no objections. He then took them in the hidden basement and its tunnels with an appropriate "Ta-daa!" as he turned on the lights, and grinned when they all gaped.

-"Fuckin' hell!" Said Daryl eyes wide open. "That's were you got the chocolate from?" Negan nodded.

-"There's chocolate?" Asked Michonne.

-"Yeah." Replied Daryl.

-"This way." Said Negan, he opened the door to the pantry and they all gasped.

-"Oh my god!" Said Michonne touching the shelves in awe. "It's been a long time since I saw that much food!" Rick, who had been gaping silently chuckled and said:

-"A long time is a euphemism! Fuck me!"

They all laughed and happily ate the chocolate Negan offered them as they went on, he showed them all the supplies, the water-cleaning system that could be used, the seeds and the fertiliser for the garden, the fences to put up, the barbed-wire and all kinds of defensive systems that needed to be installed, the weapons and ammunitions that weren't hidden, the atomic bunker and more. By the time the visit was over their heads were spinning, they all went back upstairs and sat in the living-room, ecstatics.

-"This is like all the Christmas presents we never had in the past years were waiting here together, this is insane!" Said Michonne. "And you're sure you want to share this with us?" She asked Negan. He shrugged.

-"I don't eat this shit and Daryl wouldn't have enough of a lifetime to eat it all without becoming the fattest mother-fucker on the planet. Plus I think he wants you to stay here really."

-"This house is safe an' we can make it even better!" Said Daryl enthusiastic. "An' there's also bikes an' cars we can use to go find the others." Negan raised his eyebrows looking at Daryl.

-" _We_? Tssk tssk tssk... _We_ aren't going anywhere, _we_ are wounded and _we_ are going to fucking wait here and rest!" Said the vampire in a stern voice, Daryl lowered his head, Rick smirked and looked sideways at Negan then at Daryl before giving Michonne an amused nod, she chuckled. They weren't used to seeing Daryl behave like this, letting someone talk to him that way and it was rather cute. Of course Daryl noticed them and he frowned.

-"Well, I ain' gonna stay hidden in here forever! I'm feelin' better already..." He shrugged and in that instant really looked like a pouting teenager, Negan felt his mental teen pain and put an arm around his shoulders.

-"Yeah big guy, soon enough!" He chuckled winking at the others who smiled.

-"How many rooms do you have for us? Can we really fit everyone here?" Asked Rick.

-"Well, that depends on how many of you there are really..." Replied Negan suddenly aware that he had forgotten about this detail in his haste to share his super-plan. "Just how many humans do you have in your herd Rick?"

-"Well at this point the question is rather how many of them are still alive and are we going to find them?" Replied the cop.

-"We have a few ideas of where to look but it's gonna take time." Added Michonne.

-"Yeah but with all the guns here and the cars, at least we have a chance now!" Said Carl with a smile on his face.

-"Yeah, that's the spirit kid!" Said Negan. "I'll help you find them, I can smell a human from miles away." The three guests looked at him awkwardly. "You'd better get used to it guys, I'm a thirsty mother-fucker!" He grinned, showing his fangs. "I smell blood."

-"About that..." Said Rick.

-"Don't worry about that Rick, don't be a prick, don't get sick over it..." He smirked, visibly proud of his rhyme. "I've got what I need right here." He kissed Daryl's cheek. "I don't need anything more. And if I do, I'll fucking ask." Rick and Michonne looked at each other and then back at Negan.

-"Right... Erm... What I meant to talk about was: should we tell the others what you are? I mean, we personally don't mind but..." Said Rick.

-"Mmh, might be an awkward conversation to have but you're gonna have to grow some balls Rick, because these people are coming to my home, they _need_ to know. Otherwise it will be even more awkward if they see me bite Daryl here and don't know what the fuck's going on... I don't want to get stabbed Dracula style you see?" Daryl frowned and nodded looking at Rick to make sure he agreed too on that.

-"Yeah, I understand."

-"Oh and also, I want you to be in charge of this place. You'll be like the fucking President and I'll be your _senior advisor_ for life. Alright?" Rick looked at Negan half in disbelief.

-"Are you sure about this?"

-"Yeah, what do you think, that I'd say shit like this without thinking it through?" He chuckled. "Yeah, you don't really know me yet, that's cool, you'll get used to it. Oh! And also, it goes without saying that the master bedroom's mine, ours, Daryl and I." He raised his eyebrows and nodded in self approval.

-"Of course said Michonne, that goes without saying Negan. This is a very generous offer. It all seems too good to be true honestly, we're not used to this kind of generosity any more..." She looked suspicious but Negan ignored it and replied:

-"Yeah, I know, I'm a sugar daddy with my boy Daryl... what can I say, I can't refuse him any fucking thing..." He smirked and took Daryl's hand to kiss it. "Plus I have to admit, having people around will be a nice change. Daryl trusts you and considers you like family, so I'll do my best to do the same. Just don't fucking get on my nerves and we'll be alright. And don't fucking touch the Harley 'cause it's mine. Same with Lucille." He pointed at his bat and everyone nodded.

After discussing a few more details, they all came to an agreement. A few hours later Rick and Negan left to find the others while Michonne and Carl stayed home and began making some changes with a little help from Daryl -a little being the only thing allowed by Negan.

Soon the house became a community home filled with happy and grateful people, one big fucked up family like Daryl had always dreamt of, with a protective vampire daddy and his boy proudly watching over them all.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story, leave a comment if you did, tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, this is not beta-read and English isn't my first language so... sorry for any mistakes! I just really needed a Daryl/Vampire Negan story! XD  
> Hope you guys like it anyway...


End file.
